Catalyst
by OptimalAlpha
Summary: !New Story Title! "It's not so easy to distinguish between black and white anymore; there's more than enough blame to go around. And even if he does understand, it's hard to turn against your own people…" The war has ended between the two factions, but the casualties still fall one by one. Now it is no longer a civil war, but one divided by species. 1st Arc: BumblebeeXOC
1. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers in way or form, sad as it may be…

Overview: This series _could _be considered a crossover with Assassin's Creed. However, you do not have to be a fan of/know anything about Assassin's Creed to read this particular story. Rather than being a full-on crossover, it has a lot of influence from the AC storyline, but there is no crossover between the actual story of AC and TF. In one way it's a crossover, in another it's not. Also, this story is set in the cross of AU/Multi-verse; it has a lot of influence from Prime and More Than Meets The Eye, but it also has hints of several other series. The TF characters you know and love so much also have mixed influences on their personalities; I've chosen what I envisioned for them, based off of the different universes that they appear in. If you would like to see what universes had an impact on the personality I made for them, look to the very bottom of the chapter; each TF character that appears in each chapter will have a small "influence bio" at the bottom of every chap. There _will _be pairings, both with OCs and between original franchise characters.

Warning: This story contains several sexually explicit scenes, gore/violence, eventual character death, and profanity. If you do not like, do not read.

* * *

**Placidity: Phase 1**

She stood by the end of the alley, the wind pushing against her face and sweeping her hair behind her as the sun fell in the east. The tall, young woman wasn't shy at heart, but she continued to peak around the corner of a brick building, like a child would behind their mother's leg. In the middle of the city's main square, a lot of people would gather around this time. She wished that she could step out—be a part of the crowd—the way she'd been long ago. Yet, that was before she'd decided to fight for her people and sacrifice her sense of social freedom, now separated from them in ways that they would never be able to comprehend.

A small smile graced her features when her eyes darted upon the form of a tall man around her own age; he had hair so platinum blonde it looked white from a distance, eyes of emerald, and she could practically taste the sweet and salty perspiration that gathered lightly on his forehead. Memories that were so far away, yet she would always hold on to and long for again...

"Adele!"

A deep voice roused her from her daydream and she jumped in the slightest. She ignored the tapping hand on her shoulder for a moment longer as the young man in the middle of the crowd twisted in her direction; her name had drawn his attention. The instant they met eyes, there was a sudden connection between the two. Something that'd been buried long ago had been dug up in that instant.

Adele's eyes widened before she turned and yanked the black hood of her jacket down even further upon her head. When she turned to run, she hit something hard—it felt like a ton of bricks.

"Adele! What are you doing here? Valentino wanted to see you by sunset!" An older man crowed. "I thought I'd never have to worry about keeping _you_ in line. I only sent you to get some supplies and then you go exploring? Maybe something the others would do, but you...?"

The young woman had been knocked to the ground, her hood fallen back to reveal her head of light brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. She gazed up at her "assailant" and huffed before jumping back to her feet.

Before the brunette stood a tall male, but not one that you would've normally expected, had you not been from the area... Put simply, the person standing before her wasn't even human; he was a Cybertronian. A bona-fide, sentient, walking, talking, feeling, intelligent metal man—a "walking computer" some extremists would refer to them as. He was about six and a half feet tall and painted in the colors of red and white; he kept himself in good shape if the wax job he'd done not long ago was any clue, but a few battle scars put together with his expression revealed his matured age.

Adele pushed the mech's comment aside and glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, the same man that she'd been gazing upon was slowly making his way through the crowd in her direction.

"What? Are you just going to ignore me now?" Ratchet fumed.

"Ratchet, we've got to get back to the inn," she tried to make her voice as calm as possible, "_now_."

"Of course we have to get back. You've got work to do!"

Her eyes showed how serious she was.

"I'm being followed…"

It wasn't exactly a lie, but…

Ratchet's gaze turned uniform; he pivoted to face the opposite direction and then the two began to walk quickly from the area, the mech striding close to Adele's side. They trekked through the crowd as quickly as they could, the people slowing their pursuer. Occasionally, Adele would glance over her shoulder to see if he was still following; after about a fourth of a mile, they lost the young man.

The two of them calmed on the rest of the walk home; when they arrived at an inn called _L'argento Dollaro_, they paused just outside of the front doors to speak again.

"A bit effortless to be anyone of concern," the old medic commented with the tilt of an optic ridge. "Someone you knew before your placement?"

Ratchet always knew when something was up. He was usually spot-on, just like at that moment.

She tried not to give anything away, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Be careful," he warned her, his voice smoother than before. "You've been acting a bit reckless lately."

She breathed deeply; she knew she'd screwed up by looking for trouble like that, but she didn't plan to ruin everything that she'd worked towards in the past twelve years because of it.

"I let myself slip once. It won't happen again. I've learnt my lesson," she vowed, her voice resolute, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Sometimes a good smack to the face is just what someone _needs _to get back on track."

"Just make sure your own proverbial back-handing doesn't catch someone _else's _eye…"

* * *

It was just another simple morning for Adele as she climbed out of her bed and proceeded to tidy herself up for the following day. Unfortunately, she'd only been able to get a little over five hours of sleep in contrast to the eight that she usually liked to uphold. But still, she managed to keep herself looking like the same-old, same-old. The previous evening, one of her seniors had made a call, asking if she could work late for them and do a special delivery, to which she wasn't able to turn the request down… It really sucked whenever people pulled rank on you with the worst jobs.

After tugging on some clothes, the brunette made her way out of her home while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Although Adele coincidentally lived at the most popular inn in town—she was practically family to the owners and accepted as such—she worked down the street at a small bakery. Her duties to the inn only held in place during night hours_ and_ only whenever she wasn't needed elsewhere.

The instant that she pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door to the small bakery, Adele's good out-look turned for the worst when a bad vibe suddenly crawled up along her spine. Nevertheless, Adele walked into the small shop with the same confidence she always had and turned the "Closed" sign to "Open," pulling on one of the aprons that hung at the side of the wall. There was a sweet, warm aroma coming from the back of the shop; George—the late baker's son and future owner of the shop—was already awake, making confectionaries for some of the kids that he knew would be rushing through the doors in about thirty to forty-five minutes.

As she walked into the back of the shop, Adele still couldn't shake the bad feeling that she was having, but whenever George's back came into view, a sigh of relief left her for some reason.

"Morning," he grumbled to her in his deep voice, still keeping his back to her.

Although George wasn't very polite, Adele always seemed to get along pretty well with the thirty-two-year-old sandy blonde. He wasn't as rotten as he seemed. If anything, the daily arguments that they got into helped her blow off some steam. They had a system that worked pretty well; he stayed in the back and baked until that black hole in his chest that he called a heart was content, and she stayed up front and sold the products with his younger sister, Rosa, who would arrive soon enough.

"What's up this morning?" She questioned.

"Nothing really," he grumbled a little more. "Nothing for _you _to worry about..."

Adele shook her head and rolled her eyes, but then turned to walk around the table he was bent over and eyed him carefully. She stared at him for a few moments, wasting time—the shop didn't officially open for another few minutes—and that's when she finally realized that he was relying more on the left side of his body than his right. It was odd, considering George was right-handed. She hadn't realized it, but there were some white wrappings sticking out from behind the cuff of George's blue sleeve.

"… Did something happen last night?"

His eyes narrowed in on her, but then he turned away and continued his original job.

"Kept the store open a little later than usual, nothing new," he breathed, his eyes darting between her and the unfinished croissants. "A few unusual visitors… but you'll get that whenever there's a big event in town, like there is this month."

"_How_ unusual?" She eyed him carefully and found that her blood was suddenly boiling. "New metal-heads…?"

He stopped his task once more to give her the sternest stare so far.

"Don't get involved, Adele."

"I only get involved whenever I know that I _need _to get involved," she breathed with a serious tone. "So… how many stitches do you have under those bandages?"

"I told you to keep to your own business, Adele."

"I _always _keep to my business, George," she seethed. "Too bad you _are _my business."

Instantly, she stood tall from the table she'd been leaning against and her gaze turned colder than usual. It wasn't odd for her to be worked up at an early hour, but she'd been acting impulsive as of late. It wasn't good for cover of any kind…

"What's gotten into _you_?" He questioned off-handedly. "You're even more riled up than usual."

"Please stop changing the subject. I want to know what happened."

"Well, it's not of your business what happened," he breathed exasperatedly, "and I'm _especially _not going to tell you when you're acting like _this_."

He continued to work while she stood there for a few minutes and contemplated what to say next. When nothing came to her, she headed towards the front of the shop again.

"Rosa will tell me what happened," she mouthed at him on her way out of the room.

The world was such a messed up place—Adele had already come to the conclusion of this by the age of twelve, after losing her parents during such a crucial part in her life. You couldn't live to be exactly what you wanted to be, true happiness was short-coming and among few, and miracles occurred less and less throughout the new generations. People spoke of a time whenever human kind actually ruled over the entirety of Guilded Earth—what was once simply known as "Earth"—and there was no superior, titan class. Older generations—those a little over thirty years her senior—supposedly came from such a time, but with so much darkness and despair surrounding her, the brunette could never entirely accept the stories that they told to be more than fairytales to help children get to sleep at night. Even the archives spoke of such a time; thirty years wasn't such a hard plunge into the void—it was practically the time it took to blink an eye in the opinion of their "rulers". But the more she thought of such a place, the more that Adele became distracted from the present with fantasies of broadened civilization—human civilization—and the freedom to do as she pleased. If she wanted a future similar to the supposed past, she had to push all other things aside, so that her mind wouldn't remain clouded…

Just outside of the bakery—down the street—was a small team of enforcers, who were assigned to the area. Generally, the metal men—Cybertronians, like Ratchet—were a force to be reckoned with _if _you faced them in the wrong situation. Though they weren't exactly of high rank, they were still from a series of alert security drones. Usually one or two covered each block and switched out posts during dawn and dusk with other guards placed upon specific rooftops, too. However, the titan "High Council" was holding their annual celebration for what they called the "Plantation"—a title translated from the hierarchy tongue by few-from-many Cybertronian friends. During this time, a month-long series of festivities for the hierarchy—the Cybertronians—controlled the lives of the humans who already bowed before them. Of course, this also called for a tighter form of security to ensure that there were no problems during the holiday.

Because so many "bots and cons" traveled from the different corners of Guilded Earth—some even from the far reaches of space—to attend the events, there was always confrontation of some sort with the titans passing through the human designated areas around the capital. Cybertronians, especially the flashy and full-of-themselves kind, always tried to make a point when they passed through the main city to show their dominance, despite their scaled-down size. A death or two amongst the mere humans was nothing when it compared to the potential damage of a Cybertronian's ego. The drones were annoying but they usually didn't bother anyone, unless there was an _exceptionally _good reason for them to do so. Sure, they were Cybertronian too, but many people suspected that they related very closely to humans, since they were practically just one rank above the other.

Most of the people in town were exceptionally kind to one another; George wasn't the nicest person on the block, but she also knew that he didn't really have any enemies and that he never initiated a fight, though he _did _tend to win a few. She wouldn't have been surprised if the creep had simply walked right through the entrance and instantly picked a fight with the young baker.

It wasn't the first time that Adele had seen George McDowell literally take a beating from the higher class. The only difference was that all the other times in her five years of working at the bakery, this was the first time that she hadn't been a first-hand witness.

Adele turned her head over her shoulder to see a young girl of seventeen make her way into the shop from a back room.

"Morning, Adele," the younger girl chimed.

Adele's response was an indifferent stare, to which Rosa froze and winced.

"You, uhhh… You already know, huh?"

"What happened here last night?"

"Nothing," the younger girl glanced sideways. "Nothing you haven't already seen."

"Who was it…?"

Before she could stop herself, Adele was practically atop the younger blonde, her eyes bearing into her friend's. Rosa squirmed slightly.

"Tell _every last detail _about what happened here and why you didn't call for me!"

"What's gotten into you, Adele?"Rosa stared back, confused and concerned. "You're not yourself. Please get off of me!"

Adele paused before pulling back immediately, her eyes widening slightly.

_I'm letting my emotions run wild…_

"Sorry," she breathed just above a whisper.

"It's alright…" Rosa breathed deeply, calming herself. "But you need to keep it in check."

"Sorry," she said once more. "I've been acting a little strange lately."

"_More _than strange… You're usually the most level-headed person I know."

"Things have really been getting to me as of late. Not sure why…"

Rosa turned towards the displays and started to rearrange some things.

"I shouldn't really tell you; George will be mad if he finds out that you did something reckless because of us. But," she turned her head over her shoulder, "it was some flashy looking guy in red paint. His voice was a little feminine and he had a couple of private escort drones with him. Odd enough, I think he might have been just below or at the rank of an officer."

Unless they just got a kick out of being cruel to humans, most commanding officers separated themselves quite thoroughly from "Earth filth."

"What else?"

"He had an old 'con symbol. I didn't catch his name, but he was a grounder. Sharp talons for fingers and he kept himself well-groomed. I caught him saying something about going to one of the main events at the courtyard in three days."

"If he _makes _it there…"

"Don't do anything stupid. This isn't anything new. I'm upset too, but-"

"I'll be fine. You know I've been trained for this sort of thing."

* * *

Adele made her way through the back alleys of the town, avoiding guards at every corner, making her way to a condensed vending center. Instead of going to the bookstore or a fruit stand—her usual stops—she headed right for the stables. All throughout the city, there were seven horse stables in total, but only one small group—one small family—took care of the open corrals.

All throughout the day, Adele's temper had been rising. The instant that she saw the horses just in view, the brunette marched over and started checking the stalls. Soon enough, she found what she'd been looking for. Wading through a pile of hay next to a half-asleep white mare, she bent down next to the ground and stared into the face of a sleeping woman. Immediately, she began to tap the young woman lightly on the cheek.

"Sydney! Sydney, wake up!" she whispered urgently, grabbing the woman by the shoulders and beginning to shake her slightly. "Wake up; I need to talk to you!

Green eyes jerked open to meet a pair of brown.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The worker snapped forward, pulling away. "What's going on?!"

"Sydney, be quiet," Adele's eyes were serious. "Keep your voice down."

They were in the middle of a highly populated area.

"A-Adele…?"Sydney slurred the name slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Adele narrowed her eyes at the redhead with emerald eyes.

"Have you been drinking throughout the day again?"

"What?!"Sydney's cheeks held a generous amount of color and her expression was a little miffed. "No! No way! Definitely not! That would be… be… a-awful!" Her eyes looked like they might roll into the back of her head again. "…The worst thing… me… I… to do."

Adele rolled her own eyes.

"Sydney, did your sister fill that order I gave to her? I need it delivered a bit early."

This caught the other's attention rather quickly; she wiped her face and sat up out of the hay.

"I don't know. She's been pretty busy, but I think her apprentice has been doing some extra work. It _might_ be ready, but I wouldn't really know."

"Could you get my new equipment to me by tomorrow night?"

Sydney's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow? Like… tomorrow-tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow-tomorrow." Adele narrowed her eyes. "I've got some extra work to do."

"Is this about what happened to that baker?" She narrowed her eyes right back. "You almost got your cover blown yesterday, and now _this_?"

"H-how did you know about that…?"

"Word travels pretty fast if you know the right people, 'Della," she checked over her fingernails, "especially if you listen _really _carefully… Like to Ratchet, per say."

"Ratchet…?"Her eyes narrowed once more. "You've been ease-dropping again, haven't you?"

The red-head always seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere.

"He requested that someone watch out for you for a while; he was worried. 'Got an ear in on things when he was talking to Valentino one-on-one."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Forget what you heard. I don't need a Footpad lecturing me," she seethed. "Just do as I ask. I'm your senior, after all."

"Ouch," the other smiled. "Someone needs to calm their little temper down."

"Sorry," she grounded out. "I'm not feeling all that well."

"_Obviously_…"

"So can you get it?"

"I'll see if I can pull some strings… but no promises."

The first smile of the day fell upon Adele's lips.

"Thanks."

"No prob," Sydney yawned.

"Oh, and Sydney?" Adele stood up and prepared to walk away. "Stop sleeping with the horses. You're house is small, but it can still hold you. You've smelt awful at the last two meetings."

The redhead hummed in amusement.

"I'll keep it in mind," she yawned once more before collapsing back into the pile of hay behind her.

* * *

It was nearly ten-o-clock at night when Adele made her way back to her family's inn. Needless to say, she was even more tuckered-out than usual, but she knew that she needed to work at least a small, two or three hour shift before putting up for the night.

The instant that she was half a block from the inn, Adele could see many lively people chatting outside of the main building. Tonight's guests were all human, though they usually had company of half and half; the Cybertronians they usually saw to were at the Citadel, no doubt. Business had been like this for the past week. She didn't mind it in the least…

When she walked into the front foyer, she saw that it was packed there as well; the young local boys were in higher number and taking over the open positions that night. People who knew her well greeted her on her way in and then an older redhead—the owner of the inn, her "aunt" Emma—pulled her aside with a big smile.

"Oh, _there _you are! Business sure is booming tonight, Adele," she smiled. "Rooms have been shipping out one after another."

"It sure looks like it," the brunette smiled as well. "You need me to work tonight, right?"

"Oh, no! Actually, I was going to tell you to take the night off. I've noticed you've been under a lot of stress lately…"

_Stress…?_

Emma noticed the young woman's confused expression.

"Ratchet mentioned something about it too, how pressure was building up lately."

_God, who __**hasn't **__Ratchet informed of my incompetence…?_

She smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you, aunt Emm."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she smiled. "Speaking of the old doctor, I believe he wanted to see you about something. He's in the back library, as usual."

"Isn't he working right now?" Adele lifted an eyebrow. "You know he does _not _like being disturbed…"

The last time she'd interrupted the medic in his study, he'd ended up spilling explosive chemicals and then barked at her for the following thirty minutes.

Emma laughed lightly at her niece.

"Don't worry; I believe he's taken off the night as well. No one came in to be patched up today, surprisingly enough." She patted Adele on the cheek endearingly. "He has company; someone came around seven to see him and as far as I know he hasn't left yet."

"Ratchet has company…? Now I've heard everything."

"Oh, be nice!" The later smiled.

Adele couldn't help but grin as well

"Go on then. Go see what he wants," her aunt hummed, walking off in the opposite direction.

Adele walked up the right side of the huge double stair case in the middle of the lobby; when she was at the top, she ignored the two side hallways and took the middle, which spanned for another long distance. At the end, she turned right and then stopped at the largest set of doors in the particular hall. Instantly, she paused with her palms flat on the front of the double doors. For some odd reason, something was nagging at her, telling her that she wouldn't like what she found within the library. She thought about _sensing _things out, but then tossed the thought aside. She took a deep breath, pushing the doors open…

And what she saw inside _did _make her blood boil.

"There you are, Adele! I was starting to think that you'd be out all night."

Though it was Ratchet's voice that greeted her when she walked through the front doors of the library, Adele's attention was elsewhere. More specifically, it was with a tall, unfamiliar Cybertronian standing at the medic's side.

For some reason, Adele couldn't help but flinch at first glance, but she mentally smacked herself for it seconds later. She knew better than to react so visibly! Still standing idle at the entrance, shock had her by the neck.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ratchet rumbled, annoyed. "Come on in; I want you to meet an old friend of mine. He's the scout from my old team, back during the war. His name is Bumblebee."

The young woman walked until she was about five feet in equal space from both mechs. Though she'd heard Ratchet, her attention was still with… "Bumblebee."

He would've clearly been towering over her head by several feet in his regular size, but when he was scaled down the scout was a little bit shorter than Ratchet, standing at about six feet and two inches. The mech was mostly painted in a shade of bright yellow with a few black accents throughout and then silver detailing within his joins. One thing that really caught her attention about him was that he wore a silver faceplate that hid his mouth. His sapphire blue eyes conveyed more emotions than she thought possible—they made him look innocent—but she knew better than anyone that someone wise didn't instantly judge a person.

True, if he was an old friend of Ratchet's, then he probably wasn't _all _bad. However, she also knew that many of Ratchet's friends, according to the medic himself, had been quite selfless during the war and then afterwards began to make an entirely different record for themselves.

"Hello," she managed to breathe out evenly, lowering her eyelids to seem less nervous. "My name is Adele."

The bot gazed into her eyes with his own bright pair. She'd been expecting a similar reply, but a series of beeps sounded from the scout in return.

"Uhhh… I didn't catch that." Adele tilted her head in confusion and turned to Ratchet. "Why is he speaking Cybertronian? Can't he speak English?"

Ratchet frowned at her question.

"Unfortunately, no," the old medic trailed off for a moment. "During the war, Bumblebee had the key component to his vocal processor—his voice box—torn out. We've tried several methods of repair, but… luck hasn't been on our side."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned lightly, turning back to the medic's guest. "You look capable though," her frown turned to a smile. "There's always more than one way to communicate yourself, right?"

The young scout patted his chest, whirring a few more notes, and made two determined fists in her direction. His eyes were filled with spitfire.

Despite her reserved sense of personality, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yep, understood _that,_" she chuckled. "_Definitely _good at expressing yourself."

She recognized a series of beeps to be Bumblebee's own form of laughter.

"So what are you doing here, Bumblebee? Surely it wasn't just to come see the old doc," she couldn't help but drawl. "Perhaps you needed some _special service_ from L'argento Dollaro? Anything we could help you with…?" With a small, wicked smile, she winked at the young bot.

Instantly, a low, startled whirr left the vocals of the yellow scout; she could've sworn that she'd seen him visibly blush—maybe there wasn't a change in color to his facials, but definitely a reaction. Quickly, his hands were out in front of him, waving back and forth.

"_N-No…! No thank you!" _She could practically hear him say.

Well, it definitely wasn't the reaction that she'd been expecting…

"Adele!"Ratchet crowed at her. "Stop teasing him!"

"Oh, but why…?" The young brunette pointed a limp, upside-down finger in the direction of the scout. "He's just so cute…~"

_She meant to say the first part, but the second... just slipped. And to her horror, though it was in the back of her head, it was partially true._

Bumblebee's azure optics started searching the room anxiously, avoiding her at all costs.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Ratchet sighed lightly. "As I was saying, I wanted to introduce you to Bumblebee because he's going to be at the Coition on Tuesday."

"Oh, is he now…?" She couldn't help but smirk at the young bot once more.

"Yes, he is," Ratchet's voice was firm and he placed a hand on Adele's shoulder to pull her attention forward," because I asked him to be there. While you girls are working, he's going to keep an eye on things. I don't want anything to happen like it did last year; I don't want any of you getting hurt." There was a strong sense of sorrow in the medic's blue optics. "There isn't any need for that."

Had she not known the medic well, she might've been startled by his sudden sense of concern.

Nonetheless, Adele sighed, defeated.

"Alright," she agreed, "but only because you're so worried." Her head turned over her shoulder to meet Bee's optics. "And only if he can really put up with me."

The young mech's eyes filled with humor once more and he beeped while waving a hand.

Ratchet laughed deeply. "He said it'll take a lot more than just you flirting with him to make a difference."

Adele grinned once more.

"That so…?"

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time that Bumblebee had left the inn with a good-natured farewell. From what Adele could tell, he was essentially a good mech, and the fact that he'd agreed to secretly play "bodyguard" for Ratchet—behind the rest of the hierarchy's back—showed promise that he would gain her favor easily. Usually she didn't dwell on newly-met individuals, unless they fell under contract, but the yellow and black scout kept plaguing her mind. Adele _wanted _to trust the mech, but the fact was that she kept falling back into her old habit of judging an individual by their race—whether they were of Earth or of Cybertron—and not by their true nature. She would probably never truly trust the entire titan class; Ratchet was the only one who could be considered an exception and he had _earned _his post. She would flatter them, she would tend to them, she would even give them special company at night… but she would never truly be pulled in by their deception.

Sitting within a comfy recliner at the side of the library, Adele continued to flip a pencil between her fingers in boredom. The midnight bell had sounded a few minutes prior, but she still wasn't tired.

"You know, you don't have to be so defensive around everyone I socialize myself with, Adele," the medic called from over his shoulder, calmer than usual. "You could learn to trust me a little more."

"I trust you just fine, doc," she replied, voice flat. "I suppose it's just a force of habit."

"Not to mention, you could learn to be yourself—your _real _self—around more people."

"You mean act more like myself around _your _people," she frowned lightly. "But I don't really have much of a choice in my case, human or Cybertronian."

"Bumblebee is a good kid," the medic ex-vented.

"He sure seems like it."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I wasn't; I was being completely serious," she yawned. "Though, I'd like to know what the two of you were talking about so secretively at some points."

The library doubled as Ratchet's quarters and its normal function for research. The front was a series of large bookcases with a fire place, a big rug, and some furniture pieces in the far corner, but the opposite corner in the back changed from regular human decorations to concrete floor, metal tiling and walls, some metal tables, and various other Cybertronian equipment: Ratchet's lab. Even further back was some more storage space for other equipment and a second small med bay. Though you couldn't see it from too far away, she also knew that there was a connecting room in the back that was his bedroom.

He turned away from his work station to glance over his shoulder at her.

"It was nothing of importance and nothing of your concern."

"Okay," she held her hands up in defense. "Okay, no need to get upset, Ratch."

"You really shouldn't have said those things that you did to him though," he growled. "That wasn't right, playing him like that."

"What did I say that was so wrong?"

He raised an optic ridge and turned to her like she was playing dumb.

"All those insinuations that he was attractive, not to mention the fact that you pretty much asked him if he was here for a good frag?"

"I like to see how they'll react, "she shrugged her shoulders. "There's no harm in it; I just want to see what their real intentions are."

The medic frowned once more.

"Bumblebee isn't like that…" He trailed off, picking up a large tool from off his desk and messing around with the specimen under his scope a bit more. "He's much more innocent than he looks and his spark isn't overcome with _those _sorts of intentions."

"I can see that now," she breathed.

"You should know that not all of us who come here are simply in it for the basic act of interface," he frowned lightly.

She hadn't meant to, but she'd obviously upset the medic with her devious actions. Without thinking about it, she stood up and strode over to Ratchet's side, placing a hand on his bent back.

"Ratchet, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Her eyes traced his form. "I would never question your place or doubt your reason for being here. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he sighed again. "But… don't be surprised if he's struck on you when Tuesday comes."

"Who…?"

"Bumblebee," he replied flatly.

"What? You really think I made an impression on him?" She practically laughed.

The medic said nothing but continued on with his work. When the silence filled the room again and she could hear the clock on the wall tick away about another fifteen seconds, she let out a deep breath of air.

"Well," she sighed, "I guess I'm going to bed then."

Without any warning, she quickly bent over the medic and gave him a fast peck on the cheek. He hadn't been expecting it and he flinched; she could tell that his frame was heating from the embarrassment of it all.

"Good night, doc."

She walked across the room and just before she was about to shut the entrance door behind herself, she heard a faint, "Goodnight, Adele."

The young brunette couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The day had been filled with its share of events and for some reason Ratchet couldn't relax, no matter what he tried. With a sigh, he ran a hand over the back of his neck and then yawned lightly; it would soon be time for him to retire to his berth as well. Yet, thoughts of what would happen in three days—well two, considering it was now midnight—filled his processor and made him fear the worst. The Coition was an event that the most popular members of L'argento Dollaro always attended each year; they couldn't refuse the invitation—the hierarchy wouldn't allow it—but the compensation was at least considerable for their services… as long as there weren't any incidents.

Adele was a bright young woman, Ratchet knew this, but he also knew that trouble had been following her recently. He tried to remind himself that she was a higher ranking member among the Order—that she could take care of herself and make appropriate choices—but it still didn't calm his nerves. He didn't want her to have to make any unnecessary moves during the event that would grab someone's attention and potentially put her in danger, but he knew that she would do this if something went wrong like it had the previous year. Bumblebee would be there to regulate things; he prayed to Primus above that she would let the young scout do his job.

So lost in his own thoughts, the medic practically jumped out of his armor whenever he felt a pair of soft, warm hands glide along his shoulders from behind. Instantly, he ex-vented a cycle of air he hadn't known that his system was holding and an approving rumble started in the back of his throat. A familiar scent cascaded his field and he didn't have to look behind to know who was gazing at him, now holding him within their lithe arms.

The woman now at his side had a bad habit of sneaking up on him when he least expected it. That was the thing with humans: they were so silent, you could barely detect them.

"A lot on your mind tonight, love?"

He leaned into the feminine touch. Instantly, his mind was elsewhere.

_While Adele continued to shift through some new diagnostic files he'd just made, Ratchet couldn't help but give Bumblebee an odd glance as the scout practically hovered over the young woman. He'd noticed it when the brunette had walked into the library earlier that night; the instant that the yellow scout laid eyes on the young woman—she hadn't even needed to flirt with him—Bumblebee had become completely infatuated. He hadn't needed to use the term before now, but his old friend was definitely what the humans referred to as "love-struck."_

_Throughout the short amount of time that they'd spent in each other's presence, Bumblebee had been letting small beeps and chirps slip out from under his breath. Adele had taken it for idle chatter or perhaps static, but the truth was that the young scout had been making affectionate comments left and right—ones that he probably hadn't even registered with him._

"_Primus…" he heard the scout murmur. "Why do I find you so beautiful…?"_

_Ratchet couldn't help but scowl at this and tugged the scout in close by his shoulder._

"_Don't say anything out loud that you wouldn't want __**all **__of us to hear," he spoke in the same Cybertronian dialect. "I could do without this ignorance."_

_Bumblebee instantly shied away._

_He'd been hard on the young scout, but it was something that needed to be said. He could embarrass the scout now and save him the effort, or simply let him suffer._

_Adele glanced over shoulder._

"_What are you two arguing about?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Something I'm not supposed to hear?"_

Letting out the deepest ex-vent so far, Ratchet ran his hand over his face and tried to leave everything behind, except the present moment.

"So much is happening, I can barely think straight," he managed to admit. "So much to be done, so little time…"

The rumble within his chest quickly turned into a deep purr as a pair of soft lips caressed the cables that lined the crease in his neck. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and so he found himself turning to face the familiar figure, his lips joining hers within mere seconds. They teased and kissed passionately for a moment or two before he broke to let her catch her breath.

"Let's go to bed," the beautiful woman tugged at his arm lightly, directing him to his bedroom.

She stared up at him with soft eyes that he couldn't deny. To him, she was more of a vixen than she would ever know.

"You'll think more clearly with some rest," she added when he didn't move. "I promise."

For some reason, he couldn't help it when a small smirk appeared on his facials. She made him feel like he was still a young mech, and coincidentally still as smug as he used to be in his earlier stellar cycles.

"Why are you so determined to get me to my berth?" He questioned with a grin. "Perhaps… there's something else you have in mind besides sleep?"

She paused and smiled back, but her eyes were serious.

"I've been waiting all day to have you," she whispered amorously to the doctor. "Don't deny me now."

The sure utterance of the words was enough to send a shiver throughout his frame. Within a matter of moments, Ratchet found that _he_ was the one leading the way to his private quarters.

"I suppose I _could _use a momentary distraction."

* * *

"Well, here you are, just as you requested," Sydney smiled, handing a small box to Adele.

For a moment, Adele just stood there, giving the other a look of ignorance. The package was much too small to be what she'd requested.

"Well…?"The other prompted.

Adele finally took the small box from her friend and opened it promptly. Inside was a pair of black, leather bracelets with thick metal snaps in the middle.

"This is _not _what I ordered, Sydney," she couldn't help but sigh.

"I know," the other shrugged, "and I had to pull some strings just to get you these. Sis said you'd better be grateful."

"No matter how you look at it, I can't use these. They aren't hidden blades."

"Yes, they are. They're just not gauntlets," she defended with a smirk. "Come here, I'll show you."

The redhead grabbed the brunette by the wrist and snapped open one of the bracelets with her free hand. Soon the bracelet was snapped back shut around Adele's wrist with the metal lock bellow her wrist; the accessory was tight enough that it didn't move. It matched the other new bracelet she'd gotten that morning from Ratchet, though the one from Ratchet was silver.

"Now flex," Sydney commanded.

She had her doubts, but Adele tensed her hand and instantly a silver blade shot out of the hook on the bracelet, reaching out bellow her hand and ending about four inches from her finger tips. Soon she found herself staring dumbstruck at the weapon.

"I told you it was a blade," Sydney smirked again.

"How—"

"It's a blade, but it's a hell of a lot more fragile than the ones you're used to. The blades you're used to—the standards—are made of two essential connecting parts; this one has about twenty grooves, so that it can slide into such a small size behind the lock. Then, the other bracelet," she presented the match, "is a projectile spring. Darts, bullets, all the fun stuff."

Instantly, she felt dumb for her complaints.

"Thank you."

"No need for the heartfelt junk, Della," Sydney raised a hand. "Just get it back to me in one piece. This is actually a new prototype that she's working on. The brace you need is still going to take another half week to finish. You're supposed to use these until then."

"Thank you," she breathed again—this time with a smile.

"You're welcome, you're welcome," the redhead waved a hand dismissively. "But I have to get going. My _little _sister is gonna be pissed if I don't trade posts with her soon. Just lock the door on your way out."

They'd met at Sydney's small and hardly occupied home that evening, and though it would've been nice to take a small break, Adele knew that she had work as well. Within moments, she found herself exiting the small abode too.

With her new weapons bound to her wrists, Adele turned to the streets. In the young brunette's hand was a wooden basket filled with different baked goods; she was making a few special deliveries, just as she did every Sunday. She didn't mind the exercise and the fresh air did more good for her than bad. It was turning out to be a rather good day, but right after she'd dropped off two loaves of bread at the Smiths' home and was making her way through the busy market area, she couldn't help but stop cold in her tracks. Up ahead, in the middle of the crowd, was an unmistakable Cybertronian—his yellow paint job was a dead giveaway—and he'd spotted her almost at the same instant.

At first, she thought about pretending that she didn't know that young bot, but the way his eyes lit up when he saw her made Adele's heart turn all a buzz.

_Definitely the sweetest—or most innocent—Cybertronian she'd ever met…_

It was like he didn't have a care in the world; he didn't even notice just how uncomfortable the crowd was with him so close, many of the townspeople giving the scout dirty or judgmental glances here and there. When he carefully pushed his way through the crowed and dashed over to Adele, the dirty looks turned in her direction. She could practically feel the disapproval of her people breathing down her neck.

Thankfully, the series of beeps that constituted as a cheerful "hello" from Bumblebee was enough to pull her mind away.

"Hello to you too, Bumblebee," she managed to smile. "What are you doing out and about?"

'… _In a human designated area, no less.'_

His response was longer than usual and he made several gestures. Instantly, she glanced down at the silver bracelet on her right wrist; across the band was a small screen, which blinked for a moment and then text started to run across.

["I was just out looking around. I've only been to the outskirts… Well, to be honest, today makes my second time. Yesterday was my first."] There was a pause; he'd rubbed the back of his helm at this point. ["I was hoping that I might run into you... or Ratchet. Things seem to be really busy around this time."]

When she'd finished reading, she turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah, things _do _pick up around this time. It's Sunday evening, so usually everyone's at mass or out shopping for the new week. You won't see Ratchet out during this madness though. He's not much of a people person, I'm sure you know," she laughed.

Bumblee's optics were wider than usual; he tilted his head with a whirr.

"_How did you know what I said?"_

"Oh," she paused and walked closer to the young scout, "Ratchet made this new translator for me. He must've been working on it in advance for the event on Tuesday. It records spoken Cybertronian—the closest voice it can pick up—and then translates it into English for me. Pretty cool, huh?" She grinned. "I don't need it to understand _everything _you say, but I figure it's good to have."

The young scout brought up two hands in victory.

["That's great!"]

"I thought you might like it," she chuckled.

Adele tweaked at the silver bracelet for a moment, so that it was more comfortable around her wrist, and then glanced up to see Bumblebee staring at her like she had two heads.

"Is something wrong…?"

["You…You look different today. I hardly recognized you at first."]

Somehow, she doubted that. From where she'd been standing, the scout had noticed her instantly.

"What do you mean?"

He reached out a single digit and pointed to the shades she wore.

"Oh, my sunglasses," she breathed, reaching up to take them off. "It was bright out, so I decided to wear them. Did they really throw you off that much?"

["More than I could probably explain. It's really odd… All of you, your people,"] she noticed he was avoiding the word 'human,' ["have distinct differences, but I have trouble telling all of you apart in a big crowd."]

She could relate to this; it was the same for her and Cybertronians. Unless they had an outrageous paintjob or another obnoxious quality, in a big crowd they all looked the same to her.

"You think you would have noticed me faster if hadn't been wearing these though?"She smiled.

["Yes."]

"My eyes aren't exactly a highlight, Bumblebee," she shook her head lightly. "They're actually really plain. Did you know that brown is the most common human eye color? Just like how blue and red, between the old factions, is the most common for your people."

["I think they're beautiful,"] the scout seemed to pause bashfully. ["Y-Your eyes, I mean. It's a bit of a relief from all the red and blue… like you said."]

If he was trying to get on her good side, this was an excellent start…

"Well…if you say so," she could barely keep back a blush. "But I'd argue that yours are much more interesting than mine—much more expressive, at least."

At that instant, she saw something in his optics that she knew she shouldn't have roused.

"Anyway," she glanced around and noticed that they were in the way of others, "let's go find somewhere else to chat. We're blocking traffic."

She took a moment to grab her company by the wrist and guided him over to a small stone bench, where they could sit and talk, undisturbed. Well, undisturbed aside from the judgmental glances she got now and again for the simple fact of being there with him.

["I'm not distracting you from something important, am I?"] He gestured to the basket that sat at her side.

"Oh, no, I just have to make one more delivery before I got home. It's just a little after seven and our customers expect to have their orders by 8:30 or earlier."

For some reason, the young scout seemed unnerved.

["Customers…?"]He tilted his helm. ["What's inside?"]

"Oh, just some pastries for the Lowry family," she replied, opening the basket for him to see the contents. "They usually make a special order once every month for their children, when they've acted good… and when they can afford it."

Bumblebee seemed a little surprised for some reason.

["L'argento Dollaro … it sells food too?"]

She practically laughed at the suggestion of prostitutes baking for a weekly paycheck.

"Oh, God no! These are from the McDowell family bakery. I work there, too."

["You work there, too?"]

His optics seemed to be downcast now, filled with surprise and then sadness.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "The bakery is my main job, really. I work there during the day and then I work a small shift for the inn at night if they need me. It kind of depends on whether or not I have scheduled clients, too."

["Two jobs…"] he whirred. ["That must be really hard."]

"More frustrating than it is hard," Adele's eyes wondered aimlessly. "Truth be told, I'm not good with having too much time to myself. I much prefer to be on the go; it keeps my mind off of things."

They sat in silence for a moment as her words continued to fill the air and a small sense of unease set in.

He was getting to know her more thoroughly than she would've normally liked; she only permitted so many people into her personal life. Yet, he calmed her mind like only few before had been able to do and he just seemed to fit right in for some reason, like he was already a part of her dysfunctional family.

"So, what's _your_ life like, Bumblebee?"She prompted with the tiniest grin. "Your family…? Your job…?"

["Kind of bleak, if not annoying, to tell the truth,"] one of his short beeps sounded like a half-hearted smirk. ["Sometimes I kind of wish I lived out here, away from it all. But I have an important job and I can't let the others down."]

She hid the frown that nearly graced her lips. He lived in the inner circle, away from the worries of anything and everything, and he was complaining…? Adele tried her best not to judge though; she didn't know what his life was really like. At least, not yet…

"I haven't seen you around before; I've been to the Citadel for work, but I haven't seen you there either. I know you said that you hadn't been out here until yesterday. Does your work often keep you in closed walls?"

["It's quite the opposite, actually,"] he heaved his own form of a 'sigh.' ["I haven't been back to Earth—"]

_He caught her attention again; the only other Cybertronian she knew that didn't call Earth "Guilded Earth" was Ratchet._

["—in about five years. I've been out, traveling around to the different nexuses. While it's true that we haven't been able to restore Cybertron yet, we want to keep our relations with old neighboring planets and newfound worlds solid."] He began to rub the back of his helm again—she now saw it as a small sign of embarrassment. ["See, I'm actually one of the head officers for foreign policy."]

Instantly, her eyes went wide.

"You're a foreign diplomat?"

He paused for a moment, but then nodded his head.

Now she had even more questions than before. What surprised her the most was that a young bot would have such a high position; he had more influence that she ever thought possible. But then, just as one side of her was amazed, another was utterly disgusted… She knew that he wasn't the one who had made the laws for separation between organics and the hierarchy—unless he was acting, it didn't seem like he minded being around humans—but he certainly hadn't been using his diplomacy to benefit her people. It was easy to say that, though he was a nice mech, deep down he only upheld the best interests of the titans.

"Then shouldn't you be back at the Citadel?" she questioned, trying to keep the anger out of her tone. "You came back for the Plantation, right?"

["Primus, no!"] He rolled his optics—clearly a human gesture he'd picked up from somewhere. ["I came back because it was time to report… and because I wanted to see Ratchet."]

She couldn't help but snort.

"If you hadn't told me yourself that you were a diplomat, I might not have believed the old doctor if he'd said the same."

He turned to her with a raised optic ridge.

["Why?"]

"You just seem so laid back. Now that I've sat down and talked to you a bit more, I can tell that you're really serious about what you do. But I don't know… At first, when we first met, you came off to me as really…"

["Naïve…?"]

The glance she gave him was all he needed.

["It's hard to explain, but I haven't been acting like myself as of late…"]

"…I can totally relate to that," she couldn't help but add after a moment with a grin.

["See, I used to be a lot like that—naïve—back before the war ended, back before I _really_ changed. At the beginning of the war, I changed to be strong enough to face my own battles, but I was still really free-spirited. More than anything, I think it wasn't the war itself, but the _end _of the war that really made a difference with me."] As he finished his sentence, he seemed to be looking off into the distance. ["The instant that everything was finished, when the real impact hit, I had to change again to fit my personal needs. It wasn't what I wanted to do anymore, but what I _had _to do. So I got more responsible, I stopped taking risks, I didn't indulge myself to an end…"]

"You grew up."

["Yeah,"] he agreed with another 'smirk,' ["but it's hard to truly grow up whenever you don't want to, and whenever you're not even that far out of the second life cycle level."]

"So when you're out here, away from everyone that knows you personally, you can relax more and really be yourself."

She'd flipped a switch with that comment; Adele practically saw the lights go off inside his head.

["Yeah,"] he agreed again with a nod. ["Yeah, I guess you're right."]

"I'm a lot like that too," the brunette admitted with a smile. "Sometimes I let things get to me, even when I don't realize it myself. It usually takes me going off the deep end before I know what to do to make things right. I had to grow up starting from a really young age too. It sucks, no matter how you look at it, and you'll do things later to try and get that lost sense of childhood back."

A deep silence fell upon the two as they stared aimlessly into the crowd.

She didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but it wasn't putting any mental red lights off. Perhaps, she speculated, the reason why she'd been acting the way she had… was because she never had anyone around that she could vent to and now she was getting just that: someone to speak her mind with.

["So…"] she could see him fidgeting with his fingers out of the corner of her eye, while she read the text on her bracelet. ["Why do you work the job that you do?"]

… _It was both a sudden and bold question, to say the least._

"What do you mean…?"

["I… I know it's not really any of my business, but why do you work at the Dollaro?"] He was suddenly fidgeting even more and his unrecognizable speech pattern was turning even more ambiguous as he 'stuttered' over his words. [I-Is… is it because your family can't pay their bills? …Or maybe because you don't make enough money with just your first job? …O-Or maybe—"]

"I work at the inn because the people there are my family and because I owe them everything," she sighed, "not because of anything even close to what you're thinking."

["You… you owe them?"]

"I do," she confirmed with a nod, unable to speak clearly until she'd turned her head to the side. "When I was twelve years old, my home burned down and my parents got caught in the blaze. I wandered the streets for some time, barely managing to stay alive, until I met Emma Nickels. She took me in, fed me, said that I was going to be a part of the family, and put me to work. Simple as that."

Bumblebee's faceplate displayed great sadness and his optics narrowed suddenly.

["She made you interface with males when you were a child?"]

"What…?" The brunette turned to face the scout. "No! I did things like cleaning and cooking. Sometimes I would take up bids and the names of customers to make a schedule from, but I was never…" she searched for a word, "sexually abused."

_Things were becoming awkward fast…_

"I told Emma that I wanted to start working the instant I was able to. She wanted me to wait until I was eighteen—the old legalized adult age—but I insisted on seventeen… and I've been working ever since, for seven years now. I just thought that I should do my part and it's the family business, you know? It's hard work, but no one ever forces me to do anything I'm not comfortable with…"

["Sorry…"] He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. ["I shouldn't have probably even brought this up. I know that it's not really any of my business, but I just can't seem to wrap my processor around the concept that someone would… willingly do what you do."]

She smiled sheepishly at this.

"That's probably the most peaceful protest against the profession I've heard so far." Adele surprised herself whenever she reached out with an attentive hand and patted him on the shoulder. "It's not all that bad; I get to know a lot of people and I have a lot of connections because of it."

_Not to mention the good info that just pools right in…._

"The most unpleasant part is when someone's wife or girlfriend figures out whose had their man one weekend; they come straight to our doorstep or wait for us to walk around town to start shrieking—something about 'seducing' the love of their life. What they don't understand though is that our services aren't cheap—certainly not charity—and that if their poor excuse for a husband is looking for a way to get laid, they're either not putting out enough themselves or they just married an unfaithful whoremonger," she laughed at the end. "It's very funny sometimes."

Bumblebee's expression was dry; he didn't think there was anything funny about it.

"Did you know that courtesans used to actually have one of the most respected professions during the 1400's and 1500's? They were especially respected in Italy; apparently they were entrusted with 'cleansing' men of bad spirits and the tension that surrounded them in their daily lives." She shrugged her shoulders. "At least, that's what I've read… and what Aunt Emm has told me."

["I suppose one race can easily inherit a corruption from another then."]

"What…?"

["Nothing…"]

* * *

Ratchet: Ratchet is almost entirely based off his Prime and G1 counterparts. His looks are more closely related to Prime and Bay-verse while still having his chevron, but his personality has a lot of influence from G1 in the fact that he is more closely aligned with humans. This close relation to humans, in contrast to his slight annoyance to them in Prime, is because he has matured to such point.

Bumblebee: The Bumblebee in this series is a crossover between Prime and MTMTE versions. Unlike in Prime, this Bumblebee is more of a leader, similar to his RID counterpart. He can still be a bit childish and naïve at some instances, but he can "switch" straight to his other mental counterpart in seconds alone. His looks are more closely related to that of Prime, both for his height and otherwise. In a way, he could be seen as Prime Bumblebee, grown up to have a somewhat similar personality to that of RID. Slight G1/FoC influence as well.

Side Note: L'Argento Dollaro is Italian for The Silver Dollar


	2. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers in any way or form, sad as it may be…

Warning: This story contains several sexually explicit scenes, gore/violence, eventual character death, and profanity. If you do not like, do not read.

* * *

**Placidity: Phase 2**

Adele tried to put on her best smile for the celebration, but she was finding it harder than usual to play the part that she did day by day. Today was the low point—the worst holiday of the year—but she managed to tug on her clothes just as quickly as her wits would allow. She then applied some make up—thicker than she usually preferred—and fixed her hair so that it was presentable enough, but not filled with some so many bobby pins that it gave her a headache. When she made her way downstairs, there were a handful of people standing in the lobby; they'd closed the inn until night hours, so that they could prepare in peace. Aside herself, there were eight other girls attending the party and Ratchet was in the process of fussing over them—telling them which mechs to stay away from and giving other tips that would help them avoid different cross-species diseases. Emma was there too, tugging at strands of hair and applying finishing touches to the different young women. But the person who really caught Adele's attention was standing in the corner of the main doorway; she walked over to him and managed to smile for the first time that morning.

His eyes had been dim, but Bumblebee brightened visibly when he saw the young brunette, soon averting his eyes entirely, looking quite sheepish. She reached her hand out and grabbed him by one yellow forearm.

"What, you weren't going to come and say hello to me?" she grinned lightly. "Today's the big day, you know. I'm trusting you to take care of me," she had to practically stop herself from purring.

["I'll be alert,"] he vowed in a light series of tones, but then quickly motioned to her. ["I'll be watching you at all times, but I guarantee everyone else will be too."]

"What's that supposed to mean?" She smirked with an uncharacteristically large grin.

["What… What are you wearing?"]

She looked down out of habit. Normally she didn't care to wear anything too provocative, unless she knew that she was going to have a client that evening—and_ that_ didn't even affect her attire much—but she always had to dress up like a plastic doll for the Coition. Today she was wearing a tight white corset with intricate silver bead and lace work on the front that went downwards into a matching skirt with a slit to the side. All of the girls wore this traditional outfit, but each of them had small unique changes to match their own tastes. Unlike the other girls, Adele's corset had one strap on her right shoulder lined with matching lace and a garter could be seen on her left thigh through the slit of the dress, a matching chocker around her neck, and a few silver bracelets on each wrist. She was also a little taller than usual because of the small high heels she wore, but her hair was almost completely down, reaching to her mid back.

Adele almost laughed at the young scout for his innocence.

"Everyone wears this for today. It's sort of like a tradition, really. We've done some modifications to the outfit, so that it's much more tasteful, but this used to be the uniform for courtesans several years ago."

She honestly couldn't tell if he liked it or not, but she decided to press her arms in closer to her chest and push up against his side; the pressure was enough for her already half-exposed breasts to look even more inviting.

"Don't you like what you see…?" The brunette couldn't help but tease.

He didn't move, but his optics turned elsewhere and a strange vibration left his vocals that sounded a lot like frustration.

Just as another smile graced her features, someone came up from behind and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Adele, that's enough. Leave the poor kid alone for now," a certain medic sighed in his usual tone. "You'll have plenty of time to talk on your way to the Citadel."

She almost pouted at this and the tense scout managed to relax the second that she walked away from him.

"Alright, Adele, now remember," Emma turned to her with a serious air, "it's your job to look out for everyone, even if Bumblebee is going to be there. He might not catch everything or he might get tied up elsewhere, and you're the senior representative. You've been to the Coition longer than anyone else here and I trust their safety with you."

Although Emma was the owner of L'argento Dollaro, she wasn't allowed to make an appearance at the celebration; only active hosts for the inn—young women who were willing to actually participate—were permitted on the grounds and Emma hadn't escorted anyone in several years. Not only that, but she hardly trusted anyone to run the inn while she was away.

"Right," the young brunette nodded her head.

"Try to keep up our good reputation; we're the most favored inn throughout the Inner Circle and we can't afford to lose that sort of status. And watch out for Cynthia! You know this is her first year there and I'm sure she'll be very nervous."

All of the potential danger hanging over their heads was chewing its way through her aunt's nerves and so Emma continued this lecture for the next fifteen minutes, to which Adele responded left and right with several nods of recognition. But the instant that they made their way outside, waved goodbye, and started their trek through the brick roads, almost all of their worries seemed to dissipate.

So that they could travel faster and seem somewhat consistent, they traveled in two lines with Bee at the front of the left and Adele at the front of the right, though occasionally some of the girls would briefly step out of line to wink or quickly flirt with some of the men that they passed. However, the girl who stood behind Adele—Cynthia—hardly made a noise at all. At different side glances, she could tell that the young woman was shaking a bit.

"You okay, back there?" Adele managed to ask over her shoulder.

"Huh?" The question had seemed to knock the young girl out of her frightful daze. "You mean me?"

"Yeah, I mean you. Are you okay? Your face is pale and you're like a shaking leaf."

Cynthia was a younger girl who'd been accepted into the inn about a year ago when her parents had kicked her out of their home to keep themselves from having to provide for another mouth. She'd only turned seventeen about three months ago, but she handled the job with admirable care. The young woman usually had short black hair that came to the middle of her neck, but she'd had extensions placed in for the occasion and it was now pulled back from her face to reveal her blue eyes; her outfit was essentially navy blue to compliment said eyes and it held dark gray accents. Although they lived underneath the same roof, Adele had only briefly talked to the younger courtesan at small instances, but she could tell that she was a good girl… who wasn't usually frightened so easily.

"Oh," the younger girl blushed lightly, "y-yeah, I guess you're right. I supposed I've just suddenly gotten a case of the butterflies…"

It was easy to hear two snickering girls near the back of the lines.

"Did someone say something to discourage you…?"

"Oh, well…" Cynthia trailed off with a distant voice.

"You can talk to me, you know," she insisted with a half smile. "I'm supposed to take care of you. I don't get to spend much time with you and the other girls at the inn really, but we're still supposed to be like a family. And since I'm seven years your senior, that makes me be kinda like your big sis, you know?" She winked at the girl over her shoulder.

This brought a small smile to Cynthia's lips.

"A big sister, huh?" She smirked into the small smile. "That's new for me. Back at my old home, _I _was the older sister… with seven younger brothers, I might add."

"Anyway," Adele turned forward again, "what's got you spooked? Or should I say _who_…?"

"Well, I wasn't really afraid about going to the celebration until right before we left the inn. I was actually kind of excited, to be honest," she blushed lightly at the end of her sentence. "Throughout normal weeks at the inn, most of my usual clients are members of the hierarchy, and I've actually begun to prefer them over the immature or perverted men who just walk in off the streets. They're more attentive, you know? A lot of them think that I'm fragile, so they're always gentle with me, and it ends up being a lot more enjoyable…"

Adele could relate to this. Though she still preferred to keep most of her clients strictly human, she knew all too well just how "attentive" Cybertronian clients could be…

"So I was a little nervous, but really excited, too. Until…"

"_Until_…?"

"Well, some of older women were teasing me before we left; they asked me why I was looking forward to it so much and I told them why. They said that I was just a dumb kid and that I'd only seen a mild side to the hierarchy and that Ratchet wasn't any indication to what the others are really like in their private lives. They said that, away from private inns, the mechs are cruel—worse than animals."

From the corner of her eye, Adele watched as Bumblebee's azure optics narrowed, but whether it was out of anger or grief she couldn't tell.

"That's partially true," she conceded with a nod. "A lot of the hierarchies are really cruel… but not all of them. Some of them are tolerable, like the ones that come to see you at the inn—_that's _how you can tell that they're at least somewhat approachable. If they're willing enough to 'soil' their reputation by setting foot in a human designated area and seek pleasure out of one of the brothels, then they're probably humble enough to be civilized behind closed doors, no matter where."

This seemed to calm Cynthia a bit.

"But I'll also be honest with you and tell you right now that more than likely most of the mechs at the Coition will not be so kind. They can't harm you or they'll have violated the treaty between the two classes, but I've been to this 'celebration' enough times to know that they will try to bend you to their will. There's nothing to fear; I'll be there to help you out, but you have to be clever when dealing with them and devious enough to manipulate them into a corner, if need be."

At least the young girl wasn't shaking anymore…

"You can't show them your real emotions. You're smart enough to have figured this out long ago, but our profession has little to do with love and companionship and is centered on securing a strong shield for us among the important political figures."

_She wasn't sure if it was okay for Bumblebee to hear that last part, but the facts were facts, and she knew that the young scout was more than aware of their lower position in the current "circle of life."_

"Just focus on that," she breathed in a deep voice. "And if you recognize one of the mechs from the inn, there's no harm in picking a favorite and flirting with him, as long as he shows interest. You never know, he might just pay the fee to have you secured for the rest of the night."

"Right," Cynthia managed to nod with a determined look.

There was a brief pause before Adele saw Bumblebee turn to her with a curious glance.

["What's this about 'securing for the rest of the night'?"]

Though others might've been able to translate what she and Bee spoke of sometimes—because of her own responses—Adele had actually found some reconciliation and a sense of security in the fact that, out of all humans everywhere, she was the only one who really knew exactly what the mech was saying. She could speak to the young scout without the concern of someone overhearing.

"Well, our contracts to the hierarchy for the celebration only last until midnight. Until midnight, the guests can have their way with us, no matter what it is that they'd like to do. We've already received the paid amount for our services that fit that time frame—the High Council provides the funds for that—but if they want to keep us after midnight, certain regulations must be met."

["What sort of regulations…?"]

"It's more like an auction than anything else, really," she breathed, narrowing her eyes. "There will be a large screen hung at the side of the atrium, displaying our hosting inn, our name, our age, a small image of us, and the starting bid. Basically, if some of the mechs take a particular interest in one of us and they want to keep us for the rest of the night, they can place a bid to have just that. Occasionally a few fights break out each year over a couple of the girls—it's happened to me a few times—where some of the mechs will fight tooth and nail for someone and the bids will skyrocket."

["So you're basically theirslave for the rest of the night…"]

Instantly, her heart skipped a beat and she turned to him with slightly widened eyes.

_It wasn't odd for humans to figuratively speak of themselves as slaves, but the fact that the young scout recognized their suffering—as though he knew of it and disapproved—__**truly **__shocked her._

"Yes," she managed to pull herself back together again, "that's right. Though, we _are _compensated for it. Each of us who attends the Coition receives a small amount of money from the payment by the High Council, but if we receive a bid, then _half _of that money in particular is transferred directly to us. If you receive a high enough bid, you could be set for several years. It's the only time of the year that so many courtesans enter the Citadel, unless specifically summoned, and so it's the ideal time for snarky nobles, who won't step into human designated areas, to secure themselves a night away from self servicing."

["So… I could have you to myself tonight?"]

…This question in particular was the last thing that Adele had anticipated Bumblebee to ask. Instantly, her face started to turn a crimson tomato red, traveling up from the base of her neck.

"I-If you bid on me and win, then I suppose so…"

Instead of saying something, a deep whirr left the vocals of the scout in return.

She wasn't exactly sure what that meant…

* * *

They arrived at the front of the northern gates to the Citadel at about six in the evening; they'd had to walk for about an hour and a half, but in reality they were much closer to the main walls of New Kaon than any of the other hosting houses. At the gate, they'd made it through without much trouble with Bumblebee vouching as their "escort." The instant that they found themselves within the inner walls of the city, Adele's blood began to boil. She remained silent, as did the girls who followed; if the mechs they passed weren't important enough to be granted a position amongst the court, then they weren't good enough to pay for their attention. Yet, every Cybertronian they passed—even in the lower streets of the city—looked as though they were living an extravagant life, earning a better pay in a matter of days than what the highest ranking official within the Inner Circle could make in ten years.

Several of the mechs wolf whistled in their direction—a gesture that Adele wished the buffoons hadn't picked up from years of living near humans—as they passed by. At certain points, she'd thought that she had simply imagined it, but Bumblebee had clearly given quite a few warning glances to any titans who had stepped too close while they passed.

Before long, they finally made their way into the main court, where they would be "offered up" to the higher class. The court was located well within the center of the Citadel and they had only been permitted to enter after being checked by the guards twice; they'd also asked Bumblebee for his credentials, despite the fact that they knew him by name. You _really _had to be someone important—at least ranking as an officer—or specially invited to attend to even just be in the center court to watch.

When it came time to part, the young scout turned to Adele with a pair of sad optics.

["It would be a little suspicious if I stayed here with you this entire time, since I escorted all of you here,"] he spoke in a series of low chirps. ["But I'll be in the upper balcony, keeping a close eye."]

The brunette said nothing in return, but nodded her head, walking off for the center of the room. Behind her, Cynthia followed, close on her heels.

They'd been a little bit early on arrival and so not too many of the Cybertronians who would be attending could be found in the main court yet; they were probably still at one of the other _mandatory _events, itching to move on to an evening that would be more to their liking. What males who were present stood at a distance, gazing at her and the other females, like a bunch of predators staring down their pray. Adele chose to ignore this; she made her way to the center of the room, where she recognized a familiar face.

In the center of the room was a tall and beautiful fountain, shooting out water from the very top of its peak and at small side angles, the water cascading down into the pool at the bottom. But the real attention that could be garnered from this was not the fountain itself, but the nude women who bathed in the pool.

"Well, well," Adele approached a single woman at the right side of the fountain, whose hair was a slightly darker brown than her own, "it seems Il Salice Bianco is _really _trying to gain favor from the hierarchy this year."

The naked woman turned to face Adele with a look of self approval, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Don't be jealous, Adele," she chided in a knowing voice. "You just wish that you'd thought of this idea first."

"As if we would have to resort to such blatant measures to garner attention, Fiona," she smirked back. "After all, L'argento Dollaro has always held the title of most popular inn throughout the Inner Circle, just as _your _inn has always been second."

"Yes, well, there _is _always a time to rise above, am I right?"

They leered at each other once more before real smiles snaked across their expressions, and despite the fact that Fiona was completely naked and very much soaked, they embraced for a moment.

"It's good to see you, Adele," the darker brunette whispered nostalgically to Adele.

"If there's anything to look forward to at this time of year, it's speaking with you," Adele replied with true happiness in her tone.

"Come on," Fiona pulled away with a wider grin, sitting down on the edge of the fountain and patting the seat next to her, "sit down and let's talk for a bit. I've overheard some of the lower ranks saying that the majority of the officers won't be here for a while because of some idiotic incident," she whispered at the end.

Adele sat down next to her friend in a dry spot and moved her hand through the water, which she found to be surprisingly warm to the touch. Then, in doing so, she noticed Cynthia now standing before her. She'd forgotten about the young courtesan.

"Who's this…?" Fiona asked, pointing to the young girl.

"Oh, this is Cynthia Pendleton. I suppose I forgot to introduce her to you," Adele offered with a smile. "She's been working at the inn for about a year now and it's her first time here."

"Is that so…?" Fiona smiled good-naturedly. "Well, it's nice to meet you; I'm Fiona Rockcastle. Come on," she patted the seat at her other side, "there's room for one more. I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite well."

But despite the kind offer, Cynthia didn't budge from her spot standing in front of them. Suddenly, Adele and Fiona noticed the scarlet blush that completely covered the young girl's features.

"What's wrong…?" Fiona tilted her head to the side.

"I think it's your attire," Adele smirked knowingly. "Or, should I say your _lack _of attire…?"

Fiona couldn't help but laugh lightly at the notion.

"Is that what it is? Is that all…?"

To this, the darker brunette received a small nod from the younger woman.

"You're… you're very beautiful," the younger girl practically stammered over her own words, trying to avert her gaze.

Then, there was a small dust of pink across Fiona's features: something that Adele hadn't yet seen before. But she could understand the reason why; many men gave courtesans compliments day in and day out, but they never received such compliments from their fellow females, unless it was the inn's host, because of jealously or hatred.

"I think I already really like this girl," Fiona smiled. "Come on," she reached out a hand and pulled the young girl over to sit down, "there you go."

Adele was anything but interested in other women and she knew that her friend took the same stance, but she had to agree with Cynthia that, especially unclothed, Fiona was absolutely striking. She had the smoothest of skin—so pale that it almost looked like snow—and her breasts were full with large, dark pink nipples, not to mention the well-defined form of her ass and nether regions. Though it was an unnatural advantage, Fiona also sought to seek favor from her clients with her body piercings. Despite the fact that the water was warm, the instant that Fiona had stepped out of the heat of the fountain, her white skin had rose up with numerous chill bumps screaming in protest. The main affect of it all, which she knew her friend had done on purpose, was that her rosy nipples had become hard and taut, drawing even more attention to the silver loops that coursed through those very same nipples.

Though she'd gotten used to it by now, when Adele had first met Fiona she couldn't help but stare either, especially when a mech undressed her in public and her pierced nipples were exposed to an audience. She'd gotten used to a naked woman's appearance years ago though, and if the piercing made Adele want to do anything, it was tease her old friend.

"One of these days you're going to get those caught on something and I doubt you'll like the result," Adele reached out and flicked one of the loops upward.

Fiona nearly laughed at the notion and Cynthia stared in bewilderment.

"You're just jealous, as always," she hummed. "You know, I could do yours for you too, if you would only come to see me once in a while. It hardly even stings…~"

The reason why they didn't get to see one another all that often, if only once a year, was because they were located at different ends of the Inner Circle—close to half a day's walk away—and they hardly had any free time to spend in the first place.

"No, I don't think so," Adele hummed in amusement.

But then, glancing downwards, Adele _did _notice something new about her friend that she hadn't seen yet. Without warning, she grabbed one of Fiona's legs and spread them apart, revealing a matching silver loop in the folds of her womanhood.

"You pierced your clit?" She turned to her friend with a small pout. "Are you copying me_?"_

She could tell that Fiona was trying hard not to laugh; she turned away to keep herself from making eye contact with Adele.

"I knew you'd say that when you saw," Fiona spurted out the words between a series of light, contained laughs. "But really, Adele, can you say that it's _your _trademark? You _aren't_ the first woman in existence to pierce their clitoris."

Across her friend, she could see that Cynthia was even more beat red than she was before.

"You _really _invested for this year, didn't you?" she leered, releasing her friend's leg.

"What can I say?" Fiona smiled. "When I go all out, I go all out."

Then all eyes were on Cynthia again.

"Wow, she's _way _bashful, huh?" The darker brunette blinked in slight surprise, patting the younger girl on the back. "Definitely a newbie… Doesn't L'argento Dollaro have a strip tease? I mean, you'd think that she'd be more used to seeing other naked women."

"We have strip shows, but it's conducted by volunteers and specific personnel and no one gets in without pay, so it's in a back, closed off area. The girls who don't participate in it don't usually go near it, which makes more sense than if they did."

"Ahhh, such an innocent child she still is," Fiona drawled, drawing in Cynthia for a tight embrace, her large breasts pressing up against the young girl. "But… that will be fixed tonight, I'm sure."

* * *

_ "Yo, Bumblebee, what's happenin', my main bot?"_ A young mech painted in black and white walked up from behind the yellow scout and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"I haven't seen you in stellar cycles. They said you'd gotten back from the trip to Junk, but I hadn't seen you. Seen the rest of the crew, but not you," h_e hummed with a smile in his matured Cybertronian dialect. _"How's it rollin'?"_

Bee ignored the hand on his shoulder, leaning over the railing at the top of the balcony, one servo cupping his faceplate, as he gazed down at the brunette bellow, who now sat upon a fountain with two other females.

_"Hello, Jazz," _he managed to respond seconds later in a more primary dialect. "_The trip was standard. Nothing to report; the Junkeons have still agreed to hold treaty with us."_

More than anything, Bumblebee was thankful for the fact that, even after his voice box had been ripped out, he could still communicate in his planet's basic language. Though, of all the different dialects that there were to choose from, he could only use the standard tongue—the first dialect that all Cybertronians learned while growing up, before their vocals were trained to imitate more sophisticated tones and whirrs. He could still communicate with his people, but sometimes he felt embarrassed for doing so. It was like a newly-programmed mech speaking to an audience who were all three millennia older than him. Or, from a human's point of view, he was like a five-year-old with a bad lisp speaking to a bunch of medical graduates.

_"Really…?" _ The saboteur drawled out of habit, if nothing else. _"Well, what'chu doin' here? You never come to the annual celebration, after all."_

He didn't move his gaze away; he couldn't, he was practically hypnotized.

_"Got curious," _he replied flatly.

_"Huh… Is 'dat so?" _Jazz looked down in the same direction. _"What'chu lookin' at?"_

Instantly, Bee froze; he could feel the energon coursing through his cables run cold.

_"Oh, I see…~" _Jazz practically purred in appreciation as he looked on as well. _"You've finally come to your senses; you've decided to make yourself a __**real **__mech tonight," _he patted his old friend on the back with a lop-sided grin. _"In other words, ya came to pick up a nice piece of ass…~"_

For some reason, Bumblebee found that he felt a little bit defensive about the name Jazz had graced the humans with. He managed to keep himself from doing something impulsive, but he cursed at the older Cybertronian in the back of his mind.

_Adele was much more than just a "nice piece of ass," awaiting someone to frag her._

But to keep his cover, he found himself nodding in agreement.

_"Yeah, I guess so…"_

Jazz grinned in approval and wrapped an arm around Bumblebee's back.

_"Damn, we've got some nice ones this year," _Jazz's blue optics lingered over each one of the thirty-six girls there from five separate brothels. _"Which one do ya like 'da best?"_

He didn't know if it was because he was too bashful to answer, but Bumblebee found himself simply gazing down in Adele's direction once more.

_"Hmmm…" _Jazz hummed knowingly. _"So 'da one in white, huh? She would make a nice catch, that's for sure."_

Bee said nothing in return.

_"But don't think about grabbin' a second," _his old friend warned him good-naturedly, _"because 'dat little prideful pussy sitting next to her is mine. I have her at least once every year and this year her bid is going to be mine; I've been savin' up for it." _A deep growl of pleasure climbed up the saboteur's throat. _"… Can't wait to get 'dat under my glossa."_

"_That so…?"_

It was all he could say as his eyes finally darted away from Adele's form to check on the other girls he had charge of.

_ This was going to be even more tedious than what he'd originally thought._

Over his shoulder, Bumblebee could see two other Cybertronians making their way in his direction. It wasn't long before he recognized the red and silver painted mech to be Sideswipe and the yellow and dark gray counterpart at his side to be his twin brother, Sunstreaker. The red twin was grinning widely, while his brother sipped on a small cube of energon with an expression of indifference.

_"Hey, long time no see, Bee," _the slightly more sociable mech patted him on the back. _"You made it for the party this year, I see!"_

The yellow scout said nothing; instead, his attention was pulled away once more when a large eruption was heard—the main doors to the lobby were opened—and he gazed down to see a large number of transformers, decepticon and autobot alike, walk into the main area.

_"Well, here we go," _Jazz hummed and started to walk down the side of the balcony. _"If you want your pick of the lot, I suggest you get a front seat, Bee. Take it from me; she'll get snatched up pretty fast."_

Despite his friend's words, Bumblebee didn't budge an inch from where he stood.

* * *

"Well, here we go," Fiona whispered to Adele from over her shoulder.

Within seconds, the room was crowded with at least seventy-five Cybertronians on the bottom floor and then another dozen or so in the upper railings. Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette could spot Bumblebee standing on the highest arch, looking downwards. She'd noticed that he'd had three companions not too long ago, but they'd left him to get closer ground seats. The shortest of the group—a black and white mech who was about five-foot-eleven—was getting a little too close for comfort, really. The Cybertronians weren't allowed to start their "celebration" until their host announced the beginning, but this particular mech actually had the gall to come within five feet of her and her, Fiona, and Cynthia.

Though she wasn't so easily persuaded by metal men, she couldn't held but recognize that this particular mech was quite attractive. A knowing smirk graced his faceplate and though he wore a visor, she saw a flash of mischievousness pass across that very same guard from the blue optics that lay beneath. He was a former autobot—the insignia in the middle of his chest was a dead giveaway—but he looked like he was just as devious as any decepticon. There was no questioning that his attention lay with Fiona; his gaze didn't leave her for even a second.

"Hello there, kitten," he purred to her in a deep voice, daring to step even closer. "Don't tell me ya got all dolled up for 'lil old me."

She couldn't tell where they knew each other from—Adele hadn't even met the young mech, unless she' d forgotten him—but the two of them clearly had a history, if the sparkle in Fiona's eye was any indication.

"Who says I came here to see _you?_" She teased with her own purr.

The saboteur was now practically hovering over Adele's friend with a wide grin. Obviously, he wasn't scared of being scolded by his fellow Cybertronians, because his large hands soon found their way to the sides of the fountain—one on either side of Fiona's thighs—with his superior stature hovering over her five-foot-four height, face mere inches from her own.

"_Ouch_, kitten, that really hurt," he teased once more.

Adele could hear a series of deep purrs come from the chest of the teasing mech; he was _really _turned on. It was quite hard to get them to do so, but over the years Adele had learned that the Cybertronians would emit such sounds when their systems were working in overdrive to keep their bodies cooled down. It sounded like a mix between the low hum of a car's engine and a loud cat purr. They also emitted sounds when they were sexually pleased or happy, but it was a challenge to get them to feel such simple emotions.

"_Damn, _you look fine today," he spoke once more, his lips only an inch from Fiona's.

And then he did something that Adele wouldn't have ever predicted: without warning, the saboteur initiated a deep and passionate kiss with her old friend. It was shocking, to say the least. There was so much emotion in that single kiss that any doubts Adele had of them knowing one other were completely erased. The kiss lasted for some time and the thumb on the saboteur's right hand began to caress Fiona's left thigh in small circles. For about thirty seconds, they lingered in that kiss and then he pulled away, gazing down at her with a dopey grin. One side of the mech's visor went black for a second while he winked an azure optic at Fiona beneath the band.

The young brunette didn't know what to think of this. Though sex—or what the Cybertronians referred to as "interfacing"—was a common act between both species, kissing was unique to that of the human race. Because they'd spent so much time on Guilded Earth, some of the hierarchy had picked up on the loving gesture, but they hardly ever kissed a human, unless behind closed doors. In a way, though the act of it was still foreign, kissing had become even more intimate to them than interfacing—an innocent act among one race and something foreign, yet reserved, among another.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two of them stayed like that, gazing—_lovingly?—_at one another. Adele didn't know whether to feel disgusted or to feel happy for her friend. But before the moment could last much longer, a taller white and black mech with an air of authority stepped over to the saboteur and yelled at him in their native language. She didn't know what his name was, but Adele _did _know that the mech was one of the regulators for the events; he always worked this position for security every year and he'd pulled Adele out of some tight spots before, though the only thing she recognized him by was the red chevron atop his helm.

Instantly, the saboteur pulled away from Fiona with a mischievous smile, similar to that of a child who'd gotten caught with their hand in a cookie jar, and he began to speak to the regulator in the same dialect, to which the taller mech only yelled louder at the saboteur. They seemed to know one another quite well; they were probably close friends, if the first mech's growing smile was any indication, but that didn't keep the officer from getting onto his other's case.

Within seconds, the saboteur was standing back at a distance with the rest of the present company.

Adele leaned in close to her friend.

"Who was that…?"

"Oh, that's just Jazz," Fiona couldn't help but grin and snicker at the young mech, who'd been scolded. "He's a regular of mine. He can be a bit childish, but I'm not exaggerating when I say that he's probably the sweetest client I've ever had."

From where he now stood, Adele could see Jazz still leering at Fiona with a wide grin.

"He's harmless, really," her friend assured her. "Though he _can _be a little rough…~"

Another handful of minutes passed and then there was a small gathering at the opposite end of the room, where she could see a well-stacked pyramid of energon cubes—refreshments—awaiting the guests. Moments later, the same mech who'd scolded Jazz stood in the main circle of crowd and began to speak loud in Cybertronian; his voice filled the room. Apparently _he _was supposed to be the one to represent the event, since no one else had shown up. In response to this, there were a few remarks yelled back at the black and white mech, and after a small "toast" to the event, all of the Cybertronians spread throughout the room unevenly.

They always spoke in Cybertronian to one another and so she could never really interpret what they were saying, but now Adele had Ratchet's translator. However, she couldn't decipher what was said during the speech; all of the voices had overlapped and so the bracelet was unable to decode even a single sentence.

Some of the mechs who attended this event just came to watch the Cybertronians who actually participated, while they refueled in a corner, simply looking on with lustful optics. Adele was thankful for this because if all of the mechs tried to participate, even with thirty-five other girls there, it would end up being a major brawl. Just as she'd anticipated, the second that they were given the okay, Jazz was back in front of Fiona, purring at her in a deep voice.

Scooting over a bit, she tried to make room for the saboteur to sit next to the darker brunette. Then, gazing out into the thick crowd that was now beginning to consume her and the rest of the courtesans, she tried to look for one mech in particular. She wasn't so sure what he looked like in detail, so she tried to spy him from the most basic of features: a red paintjob. For several moments, she sat there, looking into the large crowd. There were several mechs there with red paintjobs, but she was able to dismiss more than half of them because of the old autobot insignias that they wore. Then, just as a young yellow mech with a decepticon insignia approached her at the side of the fountain, she spotted just who she was looking for; he was standing in one of the side corners of the room with an energon cube in hand, speaking with a large crowd of former decepticons, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

Without saying anything, she stood up from her spot at the side of the fountain, ignoring the mech who was attempting to come on to her, and walked over to the crowded corner. While she'd practically shot him down, the yellow mech tailed her to other side of the room, where her target stood.

Pulling on her best smile, she stepped into the center of the small circle and latched onto the first arm she could grab a hold of, which belonged to that of a tall, black and silver decepticon. He wasn't her real target, but she knew better than to approach her true mind's eye so early on. With a small, seductive whine, she lightly pulled on the mech's free arm and pressed out her chest in emphasis.

"Hi there, handsome. What's your name?" She purred to the tall mech.

"You talkin' to me, beautiful?" The tall 'con looked down at her with a pair of golden optics that practically burned through her skin. "Well, the name's Motormaster, but I suppose it would be more appropriate to call me _destiny _for the rest of the evening."

In the back of her mind she almost threw up for this small, cliché comment, but instead she managed to giggle through the most convincing voice she could manage.

"What a coincidence," she purred back with a bat of her thick eyelashes, "Destiny is _my _real name."

_… Or rather, it was one of the popular stage names that she used in her line of work, as well as the name that was printed next to her picture on the main bidding screen at the side of the room._

"You don't say…" His smile turned even more devilish.

"Why are you standing over here, just talking?" She questioned with an adorable pout, tracing gentle circles with one finger throughout the seams in his armor plating. "Don't you want to have some fun?"

Through her peripheral vision, it was easy to tell that all of the mechs standing present were smirking with wide grins… except for the red mech, who was giving her a dry look.

"Well, I don't usually play along with most of the other guys, beautiful. I like to have a nice catch, but I'm not willing to pay out the exhaust for it," he smirked down at her. And then, the instant that he saw her full breasts pressed against the metal of his arm, his grin grew even wider. "But… I might be able to make an _exception _for you."

She smiled back at him, but then she felt someone tug her away from his large frame.

"Haven't you ever heard of finders-keepers, Motormaster?" The shorter yellow mech, who had followed her over to the corner, pulled her to his side. "I had my eye on her first."

This brought a scowl to the taller mech's facials and a snarl almost left his vocals.

"Well, I don't think she's really all that interested in a half-cock like you, Dragstrip," Motormaster seethed between parted lip components. "After all, she did come over here to talk to _me."_

Adele managed to pull herself away from the two arguing mechs without too much trouble.

"Come on, boys," she pleaded with raised hands, "don't fight over me. I don't mind having more than one of you at once. I actually prefer it…~" But when she said this last part, instead of looking towards Dragstrip or Motormaster, she winked up at the red mech.

His only response was to snarl in disgust and turn away from her; he walked away from the small crowd to join another circle of decepticons not too far away.

Instantly, her blood began to boil at the gesture. It was now clear that he didn't want anything to do with her or the other girls. He didn't have any interest in her at all and there was probably no way to _get _him interested, no matter what she tried. Some Cybertronians just wouldn't affiliate themselves with the lower-ranking race, no matter the occasion. Inwardly, she sighed; she wouldn't be able to get him into a secluded area like she'd first thought, and so she knew that her plans were practically floored. Yet, she wouldn't let herself give up so easily, either…

When she turned back to the two bickering mechs, she noticed that the taller one—Motormaster—had Dragstrip by the neck.

"I said not to fight!" She raised her voice slightly with another pout, trying to sound as innocent as she could. "I don't like it when you fight."

Continuing to pout, she walked away quickly, though she hadn't expected the black and silver mech to follow her after dropping Dragstrip to the ground.

"Wait up, beautiful!"

* * *

With a look of indifference, Bumblebee watched as Adele moved back and forth around the room. He was thankful that she was one of the only courtesans in the room who hadn't already interfaced with his carnal-minded brothers. When she'd walked over to Knockout and the small group of Stunticons, his spark practically gave out, until he watched her walk away just as easily as she had approached them.

Out of instinct, he tried to divert his gaze from all of the couples who were in the throes of passion, lying haphazardly on the floor and other furniture, while they continued to interface. None of the girls seemed to be in any danger, so he managed to keep somewhat calm, though there _were _quite a few squeals of pleasure from time to time. There were only thirty-five women—he didn't count Adele—to occupy the fifty or so mechs who were more than determined to satisfy their own needs, and so some of the mechs would pair off with the small females, while others would watch and wait for their turn from a distance.

He found that the first hour of the night was ticking by quite fast while he stood and listened to the moans, snarls, and little shrieks of satisfaction that echoed around the large room. Occasionally, his gender would get the best of him and he would peer around with guilty optics upon the naked forms of young women, to which he would then mentally smack himself as he felt heat pool into the upper part of his faceplate. He couldn't say whether he felt the act of public interfacing was wrong or not, but his feelings were almost always mixed, and his helm began to swim with at least a thousand notions.

Several of the males who had just finished their first couple of overloads were sitting or standing next to their chosen female, stroking their still semi-hard and exposed lengths while they watched their friends mount the different courtesans. Just as quickly as one mech would shoot their transfluid into a female, another would take their place.

Well, that was the general pattern for everyone, aside from Jazz. Ever since the saboteur had gotten his hands on the little nude female he'd been eyeing, he hadn't let go. If anyone at the Coitus was making a spectacle of their self, it was the black and white mech whom Bee considered a close friend. Said friend, who he knew to be so chill about everything, was a hot mess at the moment, so lost and consumed by his interfacing that he snarled at anyone who came within a few feet of him and his partner for the evening. It was hardly past the first hour now, but judging by the loud noises that the two of them had made throughout the course of everything, he knew that Jazz had already drawn the small female to her climax at least three times and he'd reached his own peak just as many times, if not more.

Still, he could see Jazz's form consuming that of the young woman's, while he bent her over the side of the fountain, his back struts moving in a steady rhythm while he fucked the tiny female over and over again at a wonderful, and yet cruel, pace. He could just barely make out the young woman's sputtering as she moaned Jazz's name in time to the trusts.

_And for some reason, Bumblebee suddenly found himself feeling so… jealous._

But when his optics left Jazz and the small female, and he turned to look for Adele once more, his hands clenched the railing in a sudden fit of rage he hadn't known to be piling up. His frame let out a harsh ex-vent and his blue optics narrowed.

Motormaster had trailed the young brunette back to the side of the fountain, where he now loomed over her predatorily.

* * *

Adele gazed up at her lustful assailant from the very same spot at the side of the fountain that she'd originally been sitting in. He was giving her a very suggestive glance, starting at her lower half, and she knew all-too-well what the 'con wanted. But despite the fact that even the slightest touch from the large mech's hands made her skin crawl, she accepted the fact that she'd brought all of this onto herself, whether she'd meant to or not.

From the corner of her eye, she could see her target still walking around, speaking with other mechs here and there, and she cursed this very same Cybertronian in the back of her mind. She might've not been able to influence him the way she'd planned, but she would definitely have her way with him later that night.

Motormaster rose up a little bit to meet Adele eye to eye as he knelt at the bottom of the fountain and his metal skin, which was gradually heating up, danced across her body; his hand had managed to snake its way up her skirt. From where he knelt, she could now see his facials more clearly, and then she remembered that this wasn't the first time that she'd seen Motormaster somewhere before. She hadn't noticed it, but maybe _this _Cybertronian held just as much value—if not more—than the original target…

"It looks like I'm going to be your first tonight, beautiful," the black and silver mech purred to her as his hand snaked even further up her skirt, now pulling at the thin side strap of her lace panties. "So tell me… How do you want me to _oil you up_ before I fuck you long and hard?"

When these words left the mech's thick lip components, she gave him credit for such a good line; it was naughty enough to make her smile back at him deviously and spicy enough to know that she was slowly becoming wet. The feel of cold, metal skin rubbing up against her body was a complete turn-off, but if he could keep heating his body up like that and continue whispering such mischievous comments to her, he might be able to push her into a good climax. Still, she couldn't settle with the thought of him sticking his cock inside her…

"My pussy," she rose up to whisper breathlessly in one of his audios, "worship me with your tongue there," she trailed the tip of her own tongue along the side of his neck before laying back once more. "Please…~"

Instantly she heard a small tear and then realized he'd torn her silk undergarment apart, sliding what was left down and off her legs; his other hand reached out to pull her skirt up around her waist. Within seconds, she found that she was bare before him and the cold air of the room caused her to be even more sensitive than before.

She watched silently from where she laid back against the side of the fountain—the rim was wide enough that she could lay back without falling in—as his gaze shifted over her. Adele could tell from the look in his optics that he liked what he saw. Unlike some of the women at the inn, Adele chose to shave herself completely clean in that particular area, like Fiona, and her folds were tight and touched with a small amount of pink near the inside of the lips. To complete this, she always wore a silver hoop through her clit, indicating where she was most sensitive, and a single line of rhinestones ran down off the silver hoop along her slit. She felt a bit full of herself for thinking so, but she _knew _that she looked good, especially down there…

"Mmmm," he moaned deeply in approval as he reached out with one hand and stroked her clit with a large thumb. "Sounds like a plan…"

The tall mech descended on her and she tried to tilt her head back to keep herself from looking at or thinking of him. But instead of clearing her mind, her attention was pulled directly to her right, where Fiona was lying at her side in the same predicament.

Her old friend looked like she was getting _more _than just enjoyment out of the situation; her skin was drenched again, but this time with sweat that beaded up on several areas of her body and rolled downwards. She was breathing incredibly hard, not to mention fast, and her face was overcome with a thick flush. When she looked further down, she noticed Jazz kneeling at the bend of her friend's knees. Needless to say, the saboteur gave a whole new definition to eating a girl out; he would lick her at different angles with fast, rapid strokes, then slow down suddenly to tease her, and then move in for the kill at her clearly defined clit, where he would extend the very tip of his glossa and caress her with the slightest of touches. What impressed Adele the most was the fact that she could've sworn that the tip of Jazz's tongue acted like a vibrator; it moved so fast in an up and down motion that she would've sworn the mech had went in to see a medic and gotten some sort of sexual upgrade.

Just as Jazz was vibrating his tongue along the underside of Fiona's sensitive nub, the darker brunette let out a sharp cry of pleasure and rose up off the side of the fountain, her back arching and her body shacking. Had the black and white mech not been holding her, Fiona would've probably fallen off the side. Her sudden, passionate shriek died down into a series of moans and then fast breathing, while her body still shook. During this whole thing, a long stream of clear liquid had shot out from just below the young woman's clit, hitting Jazz in the chest.

With glazed-over eyes, Fiona arched her back once more and attempted to sit up, to which Jazz extended an arm and held her up with ease. Fiona's lips sought out that of the saboteur's and she kissed him deeply.

"Oh, baby, you're so good at that," she moaned to him, a bead of sweat rolling down from off her forehead.

"Did I make it nice for ya?" He questioned with his usual purr, some of her natural lubricant rolling down and off his chin. "Just how _intense _was it?"

From the angle that Jazz knelt, though it was difficult to see and though he hadn't mentioned it to Fiona, Adele could tell that the saboteur had gotten the same amount of pleasure out of it as Fiona had… if the mess next to his knees on the floor was any indication.

Instead of saying something in return, Fiona seductively bit her bottom lip and then kissed the young mech repeatedly.

While she'd been watching this entire scene play out, Adele's own attention had been pulled away from the mech who was now lapping at her very core with thick, skillful strokes of his glossa. Suddenly, he hit a sensitive spot and she found herself closing her eyes and moaning loudly while he continued his administrations and snapped her back into reality. Though she felt guilty for allowing herself to be pleasured by a Cybertronian—she felt guilty _every _time she had sex with one—her mind was overcome with so many waves of pleasure,_ nothing_ was really registering correctly at the moment. Without her own accord, her right hand snuck downwards to hold the mech's head close to her nether lips, while she continued to breathe hard and moan over and over again.

Adele didn't know that something was up until Fiona scooted further over in her direction to lie down closer at her side, before Jazz started to lap at her pussy once more with slow strokes. Both of the mechs had slowed down enough that the two young women could catch their breath. They were lying so close to one another, Fiona soon leaned in close to whisper to the other courtesan.

"Listen, Adele," Fiona whispered between small gasps, "I don't know if you overheard through the mess of it all, but they took two girls up to the highest suit."

This caught Adele's attention; her mind began to swim with alarm.

"Who were they?"

"The two newest girls here tonight," she breathed before a long moan, "and they were requested by name."

Adele's eyes grew wide and she felt the color in her face leaving her.

"Cynthia…?" She breathed in disbelieve.

Fiona reluctantly nodded her head.

"And a girl named Cassandra, from my own inn."

Her expression grew even more firm. Looking around at the tall ceiling above, her eyes soon traced the railings in the balcony… and she found herself gazing back at a familiar, handsome face, standing at the highest arch. Though she didn't know why, a sudden stab of sharp pain hit her directly in the heart. Bumblebee's blue optics were dim and she could tell, just by looking at him, that the young mech was overcome with deep sorrow. Anyone else would've looked away at that moment—turned their gaze away from the brunette who was laid out in such an embarrassing fashion—but Bumblebee just gazed on, as though he wasn't looking _at _her, but through her… into nothing.

Never before had she ever regretted her occupation, but suddenly at that instant, she did.

"Adele…?" Fiona's voice finally snapped the young brunette back to her senses. "What are we going to do?"

Adele's chocolate eyes searched the tiled ceiling for a few more brief seconds.

"You're sure that they took them up to Megatron…?"

"You know that I wouldn't joke about this."

She laid there for a moment longer, her mind still blank.

"What are we going to do?" Fiona prompted once more.

Adele blinked, her own eyes slowly becoming glazed over.

"There's nothing that we _can _do… for now."

* * *

Jazz: The Jazz in this story is pretty much entirely based off of his G1/FoC counterparts, looks and all, but he DOES have some influence from the Bay Movie verse, where I wanted to make his vocabulary spicier.

Motormaster/Dragstripe: Both of these characters are entirely G1 based.


	3. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 3

_Disclaimer:__ I DO NOT own Transformers in any way or form, sad as it may be…_

_Warning__: This story contains several sexually explicit scenes, gore/violence, eventual character death, and profanity. If you do not like, do not read._

* * *

**Placidity, Phase 3**

The room was warm and the lights were dim, but the only thing that registered with her in this "cozy" environment was the chill running up her spin, slowly creeping throughout the rest of her body, while she watched a distinct figure approaching from just across the room. A devilish smile adorned his facials and even though she wanted to scowl back, she locked on to his face and managed to mimic the very same grin that he wore—a trick she'd learned when she was quite young. She wouldn't have been able to smile on her own, but as long as she just copied him with the same similar curve of the lips, the drunken fool probably wouldn't notice.

She'd known him to be tall, but as the male stood next to the side of the bed that she rested upon, he looked practically twice her size. Earlier that evening, she'd somehow convinced the brute to wait until later hours to take her on his own terms, but now he stood with his long, hard length totally exposed, as though daring her to deny him his prize. The look on his face told her that he planned to have her, no matter the cost.

Her mind was being flooded by a sense of frustration and deep anger that not even she fully understood.

_She wouldn't have to live like this if wasn't for __**them**__, she would always tell herself. It was because of __**them **__that she was working the most stressful job in the world, it was because of __**them **__that she was forced to live a charade, it was because of __**them **__that so many were dead…_

And her accusations weren't that wrong.

She could honestly say that the only thing she was fortune enough to have was her adoptive family. Yet, even still, her brothers and sisters were dying by the day…

What she wouldn't have given to silence all of _them _with the blade—the symbol of her people—that lay retracted and just short of her wrist. How wonderful it would be to see all of their crystal blue blood flowing from deep wounds as the life silently parted from their pale, emotionless eyes.

However, she knew this thought to be too ambitious; she would have to wait for this privilege to be _bestowed_ upon her later. Tonight, she would have to settle for merely a taste of victory…

Adele raised her upper body off of the bed, her head craned, while she managed to turn her mimicked smile into a mischievous smirk. She purposely opened her mouth, drawing her wet, pink tongue over her top lip in a seductive manner; the young brunette could see the lust deepening in the male's optics as their natural shade of gold turned almost white with need while he watched her intently. Without much warning, the large mech was suddenly hovering over top of her, one leg still on the floor, the other stretched out with his pelvic around her waist, his hands finding their way above her; she was caged. His lips soon fell to hers and then she only became more adamant in her decision…

Recollections of something important danced across the barrier of her mind, though not without imperfections—details that she couldn't place here or there.

_"… five of them, all very important."_

_ "…powerful, yet vulnerable when apart from one another. More vulnerable than you might think."_

_ "Hardly outside of the main walls, even on special occasions…"_

_"If you get a chance, you need to take it. It might prove harder than what we've speculated, but one of us needs to do it…"_

Her mind turned inward and her body moved on its own accord, her lips pressing against his. Then, with a soft bat of thick lashes, her eyes parted slowly and she gazed on the face of her one night "lover." Ignorant to her intentions, he continued to lap at her mouth hungrily, his optics now closed. She continued to humor him, eyes ablaze with fire when she glared back into his absent gaze.

From just over his shoulder, in a far corner of the room, was a small assemblage of thick metal plates—some of his outer armor he'd removed in perpetration for the lavish night—lying inside a shelf along the wall. She tried to redirect the deep series of kisses in another direction, so that she could get a better look over his shoulder—a better view of his body—while he continued to smash his face to hers, but she was utterly dominated by his brute force. Instead, she snaked her hands up his back, feeling the length of his frame. In some spots, she recognized the usual, hard armor of a Cybertronian, but other areas… were different. They were still hard to the touch, but more malleable and slightly smoother, without many seams…

As though pulling him closer, one of her hands rose up to his cheek, cupping him there for a moment, while her other hand continued up his back to the base of his neck. Finally gliding her digits up his neck slowly, she could feel a break in deep armor, where the base of her own spinal cord would've been located; her hand held the back of his helm.

He pulled away from her with a grin and she tried to give him a sly pout.

"Mmmmmmm…" He moaned lightly with a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd finally start to beg."

_'A pout is hardly begging…'_

Had she been in a better situation, she would've spoken her mind—told him to suck his cock and choke on it too. Lying beneath him, completely nude with only a pair of bracelets still attached to her wrists, she knew not to do anything rash. Instead, she smirked back and pulled him in for a second series of deep kisses. Before long, she was out of breath and panting.

Her hand made its way back to the open crook at the base of his neck.

"Did you enjoy this evening?" She grinned with a tilt of her head.

One of the male's hands ran up her left thigh and in the wake of where he touched her, a line of cold ice followed, making her heart ache.

"Was'alright. You were the best thing there," he conceded with a slur and a grin. "But I'll be real blunt with you… I don't want to talk anymore, and tonight is gonna be a Pit of a lot better than what you got earlier."

Her fingers traced that malleable point at the back of his neck and when she'd finally came to terms with herself, the smile disappeared from her face; Adele looked at the male and her glazed eyes hid the bitterness that consumed her.

"Care to elaborate on that…?"

He grinned wide from audio to audio and rubbed his hands along her body.

"Well, let's just say I'm gonna make you scream...~"

He was so drunk, he barely knew up from down or left from right.

"Scrap, you're fine…"

He continued to rub his large, metal hands along the insides of her thighs and then occasionally to the outer folds of her more intimate area. It made her uncomfortable, but she tolerated it. Her mind was blank at the moment; raw emotion drove her onward. Within seconds, she calmly lifted her head up off the bed once more and brought her lips up to kiss him on her own accord.

"Kiss me," she pulled back to whine in an even more feminine tone, her hand gradually making its way up the base of his neck.

He didn't reply, only lowered his lips in her direction.

But before they made contact, a sharp noise was heard… and everything in the room went quiet.

Instantly, her demeanor did a one-eighty and a scowl replaced her once sweet smile.

From where she lay beneath the brute, she half expected him to fall atop her, squish her to the metal surface. Her eyes had been connected with his own the instant that it had happened; she saw the life flee from his optics and now they were a dark, lifeless gray. What had cut the mech off in his administrations was a thick, metal blade that had been shot through the small space in the back of his neck; it was shot out so clean, the sharp end of the blade could now be seen from the front of his neck, the tip mere inches from Adele's own jugular. At the end of the blade's sharp point was a black liquid that just beaded at the top and fell in small drops. A single drop of the black liquid fell and hit the mech's chassis; his frame slowly began to deteriorate where the drop had hit.

_For him, tonight had been the last of all experiences…_

Instantly, she retracted the silver blade to its original place, the metal shooting back out of the thick wiring within the mech's neck. And just before it seemed the heavy frame might squish her—his lifeless shell began to tremble as it prepared to give way—Adele managed to quickly maneuver her way out from under the brute.

Soon enough, she found herself gazing back at the cold form lying on the metal berth, from the same spot he'd stood only moments ago.

"Luck just wasn't on your side," she told the lifeless body, her expression devoid of emotion. "Paying credits for your own untimely death," she bit her lip and huffed with indignation. "It _did _fit a fool like you. Rest in peace, I suppose."

As she watched a small pool of blue liquid form on the area beneath his limp head, only a small sense of satisfaction filled her, or at least she told herself that the small feeling was content. Truly, she did not feel anything at that moment. Rather than dwell on it, she walked over to the side of the room, where her clothes were folded and placed atop a table. Laid out for her was the torn set she'd worn earlier that day and a new, more casual outfit. It was an easy decision between the two. Slowly, she began to get dressed.

"You all deserve this… Every last one of you," she whispered to herself, pulling on some undergarments that had been sent up to the room by request of her "host."

When she was done getting dressed, she found herself wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket, and some black slip-ons—the most basic of attire, since it was probably all they had to offer with no regular human visitors. Her attention was instantly drawn away to the translator she'd placed around her wrist again; it gave the time and date of day in the upper corner of the screen, and she let out a deep breath of air whenever she saw that it was only five minutes until one in the morning. Walking over to the entrance, she placed her ear against the cold, thick metal door, listening for voices she knew she wouldn't hear.

Nevertheless, she stood there, waiting and watching until she heard the faint sound of light feet hitting the floor, walking down the hall in the room's direction. Her heart hammered lightly in anticipation and she stepped away from the door. The footsteps just kept coming until they stopped right outside of the entrance to the room. There was a soft series of precise knocks—a rhythm—and then Adele's heart stopped racing so quickly; she reached up to the key panel at the side of the door and typed in a long code she'd memorized over her host's shoulder. The panel lit up green in turn and she flattened herself to the far wall of the room.

When the door slid open, a large metal dolly was pushed in by a young woman around Adele's age. The metal cart looked to have a bunch of large spare parts beneath a brown cover. Once inside, the door slid shut behind the young woman, sealing them inside.

"You're finally here," Adele commented, stepping away from her hiding spot against the wall.

"One-o-clock," her new company replied in the same tone. "That's what time you told me, right?"

The young woman standing across from Adele was about five-foot-ten in height—two and a half inches taller than Adele—with long, dark red, wavy hair that reached down to the swell of her chest. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green and she wore a set of dark-wash overalls atop a black long-sleeved shirt with some boots and thick, dark brown gloves. She was a hardworking woman; her clothes were covered from top to bottom in dust and dirt, oil splotches, burn marks, and small holes here and there.

"Help me with this," the redhead motioned to the brown tarp.

Adele walked over to the dolly and silently helped the other woman lift the tarp, fold it, and lay it to the ground. Beneath the cover was at least a dozen large crates, filled with tools and spare parts—she couldn't help but recognize a stray servo laying in one large pile—and the two of them began to unload these crates off the dolly as well. The redhead kept one small box to the side and when they were finally finished, the base of the dolly was black like asphalt; a large metal block stood attached to the base near the pulling bar.

Over her shoulder, Adele could see her companion reaching into the small toolbox at her side; she quickly withdrew what looked like a saw, though instead of having a series of jagged edges near the end, there was only a sharp strip of blue that _resembled _a long blade. The redhead walked over in the direction of the lifeless form lying upon the berth.

"You're sure he's done in?" She questioned with the tip of an eyebrow.

"He's leaking everywhere," Adele defended herself with a shrug. "Doesn't that _usually _mean I've done a good job?"

The redhead pursed her lips for a moment.

"You know, sometimes you _have _sent me a few with a little life left in them," the redhead replied with a simple blink. "Even if they've bled _every ounce_ of energon from their systems, it doesn't guarantee that they're finished. Come here," she motioned over her shoulder and turned to the corpse.

Adele huffed, but walked over to the opposite side of the bed. Her mind was elsewhere, though she needed to be focus on the matter at hand.

"You're so apprehensive, Quinn…"

Quinn said nothing, only turned to the lifeless mech; with one good push, she was able to flip the Cybertronian around on his backside on the berth. She didn't look it, but the redhead was rather strong; her arms were laced with long, thick cords of muscle. With a light touch, the young woman began to run her hands up the main seams of the mech's chest. When she found one thick seam that caught her attention around the top of his collar, she pulled out something that looked similar to a crowbar from a deep pocket in her baggy overalls and pushed the tip of the tool beneath the main lining. With a great amount of strength, she used the crowbar to pry open the metal casing on the mech's chest; Adele picked up a tool of her own to slip under the seam and help her friend. Even with their combined strength, it took several moments to force their way inside the chest of the metal giant.

When they finally heaved the main chest open with a loud crack, a blue light engulfed the area around them. Sitting inside a thick, glass casing within the mech's chest was a small, blue, crackling ball of light with white streaks of what seemed like electricity circling around the orb. The small, ambiguous light seemed to be struggling to stay alit.

It was without a doubt beautiful, but Adele brushed this thought aside.

"See?" Quinn turned to her with a blank expression. "You have to make sure there isn't a straggler."

The brunette said nothing, but gazed on as Quinn reached out with the sharp end of her tool and broke open the glass casing around the small ball of light. There was a short burst of energy and then Quinn reached out to grasp the orb in one hand; she pulled it out of the case and, without even a blink, lifted up the saw she'd laid to the side. With a small flick of a switch, the sharp, blue end of the tool began to heat to an unbelievably high temperature. The blue end of the saw soon met with the ball of light and then there was a faint sizzling sound. After a moment, the tiny ball of light burst into oblivion with a bright flash—Adele had to shield her eyes to keep from being overwhelmed—and when the glow faded, nothing was to be found. It would've been hard not to notice the fact that the mech's already lifeless body was now beginning to gradually turn a dark gray.

"Always double check your handiwork," Quinn turned to her with a small frown.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Adele rolled her eyes, tired of being lectured. "Let's just get this finished."

The two of them walked back over to the dolly and Quinn reached down to the metal block at the front of the cart to turn a dial. When she stood up to her full height again, the bottom of the dolly was turning from pitch black to a bright white. Adele had seen equipment like this before; it was a separate subspace unit that was used to store material—she knew that each of the hierarchy usually had a small subspace unit of their own, built into their body frames.

"We've got about forty minutes now," Quinn turned to the young brunette and tossed her a tool similar to the glowing saw. "All of the others are either in their own suites or they're at the bar in the east wing. I managed to put a filter on the security, but it won't last long. Let's make this quick."

The redhead walked over to the side of the lifeless shell still sitting upon the birth and pushed the smoldering blade of her saw into the seam of the mech's right shoulder. With only a small amount of pressure, the blue blade cut through the machinery and wiring within that shoulder as easily as a knife through butter. In seconds, a detached servo was laying upon the berth, which Quinn picked up and brought over to the dolly to place within the vast amount of subspace. It took a moment for Adele to snap herself out of a daze, while she watched Quinn walk over and do the same thing to the mech's left shoulder in sequence to the first.

This wasn't her first time on "clean up" duty, but she was drawing a blank on practically every physical move she made. In the back of her mind, a certain male was distracting her from even the most basic responsibilities…

"I _can't_ get distracted," she reminded herself with a quick shake of the head.

It took at least twenty minutes for the two young women to chop the large metal body down into smaller pieces and fit it through the subspace filter. They also retrieved the mech's outer armor from the side cubbies and filtered those plates through. When they were finished, only a pool of energon remained upon the large berth; to clean _this _up, Quinn pulled out a suction tool connected to a small tank from one of the other side crates. Then, stepping over to the recognition panel and security system at the side of the room, the redhead began to use another set of small tools to quickly pry open the device and reset the data log, deleting all records of anyone entering the room after six-o-clock, earlier that afternoon. They quickly turned off the subspace emulator and placed everything atop the dolly in the same way it had been positioned earlier.

The redhead walked over and picked up Adele's tattered set of old clothes.

"I suppose I should put these through the furnace," she told the other young woman, hiding them in another box on the cart, "since they're another loose end."

"Yeah," Adele replied with glazed eyes, "that'd help."

"I disposed of the charts while the others were too drunk to notice," Quinn told her in a business-like tone. "All of the bids are private, including who won out, and I cleared the files on all of the girls who were here tonight. The deposits were made to the accounts, but they shouldn't be able to trace them back now."

Adele couldn't help but notice that Quinn was acting rather odd for some reason. Though they were bickering and huffing at each other like complete strangers, the brunette and the redhead were very close; they had known one another for nearly ten years now, and though not by word of the mouth, Quinn was probably the closest friend Adele had ever had.

"Thanks for the help," Adele placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But I have to ask… Is something wrong?"

Quinn's emerald eyes were lying limp—devoid of emotion—as she gazed back into Adele's own brown orbs.

"I had a _visitor_ earlier today…"

"From the Order…?"

"No," she shook her head, her eyes still filled with the same deep emotion as before—an emotion Adele now understood to be fear, "someone quite… unexpected."

"They came_ here_ to see you…?"

The redhead nodded.

"Valentino didn't arrange it," she exhaled deeply. "And they… they weren't human."

Adele's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you going to be alright…? What did they say to you? What did they—"

Quinn held up a hand to silence her friend.

"Please, stop asking questions, Adele," the redhead practically whispered. "I don't really _know _what they wanted. It was odd, the fact that they even came to see me. I shouldn't even be telling you this. Don't worry about me; I'll be okay."

She thought about pressing the matter, but knew it wasn't her place to do so. Instead, she changed the subject.

"What are you willing to give me for the exchange on this guy?"

"You already have something ordered from me that needs to be paid off, Adele—three very expensive items."

"You _know _I have the money, Quinn. I just haven't handed over the fees yet."

"And_ you_ know that I have an advanced pay policy that you've managed to uphold until now," she sighed exasperatedly. "Which is why I'll cut you a good deal this time, since you're business is _usually _clean. Give me this entire frame—release the ownership—and I'll clear the new bill entries."

This made the brunette tilt her head in surprise. …Deals were never this easy or cheap to cut with Quinn.

"A-Alright," she looked to her companion at the opposite side of the room. "So we're finished here? Because I really need to get going…"

There was a pause as the redhead searched her friend's eyes.

"…You have a second target."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

The brunette said nothing, only walked to an even further wall, her eyes landing on a set of windows.

"Don't make a mess that can't be cleaned up," Quinn spoke indifferently. "The others probably won't remember you being around, judging by how much high grade I saw them downing at the bar. But a dead body…? I don't really think that counts as _discreet_."

"I can handle it," Adele reached forward and unlatched the locked windows.

Quinn walked over to one of the crates and lifted out a black parcel; she unwrapped it with ease and presented it to the brunette.

"I never said that you couldn't." Her gaze was steady. "Here, take these…"

She walked over in Adele's direction and handed her a small pouch—a pouch filled with long, sharp, throwing dagger.

"Thank you."

"And this too," Quinn held out the black 'wrapping' that had covered the daggers. Now unfolded, it was revealed to be a long, black coat with a hood. "That jacket you're wearing won't cut it."

* * *

"_Hey, Bee, have another one! It's all on the house tonight," _a lively red and white mech, shorter than most, chirped happily, placing a hand on the young scout's shoulder.

Bumblebee said nothing in return; he just continued to sit in the same position, his helm in one hand, his other holding an empty glass. No matter who spoke to him, he didn't move from that spot, gazing down into the nothingness within his extended palm. He was seated at the front of the bar on one of the stools and hadn't budged since. Truth be told, he wasn't a mech who really liked to partake in drink, but he'd had two rounds so far. His internals—his processor, rather than his tank—was telling him to just give in.

However, the most surprising fact about the situation was that Bumblebee sat with his face guard retracted, his facials completely open for everyone to see his damaged vocal processor. Normally, he wouldn't let _anyone _see him as is—save for medics—but tonight… he didn't really give a damn, for what it was worth.

The yellow bot simply turned his optics towards the small mech and then slowly back forward once more.

"_Don't mind him, Swerve_," another young mech sitting to Bee's left spoke with a slight slur and a grin. "_He's just pissy 'cuz he didn't get to 'face tonight._"

This_ did_ get a slight rouse out of the yellow scout; he grumbled angrily and turned his attention to the former decepticon at his side. Misfire could be irritating, but tonight he was insufferable. A good, humorous mech at one point and annoying as Pit the next…

"_So that's it…~_" Swerve continuously patted the mech on his back. "_Well, don't you worry, old buddy! Swerve's gonna fix you up, good as new!_"

Despite the scout's protest, Swerve filled up his glass once more. Bumblebee grumbled and simply moved the drink back and forth from one hand to the other, examining it in deep thought.

"_Come on! You're hardly ever here," Misfire added loudly, swatting him on the back as well. "Make up for lost time! Bottoms up!_"

One optic ridge twitching slightly, Bumblebee brought the glass to his lip components…

"_Drink, drink, drink!"_

… but only took a small sip.

"_Oh, come on!" _The half-empty glass in Misfire's hand flew outwards and shattered against the near wall.

When the ex-con realized he couldn't persuade Bee, he huffed deeply and walked off across the room. Without ADHD-atron there, it was only Bee and Swerve at the front of the main bar; everyone else was in the back, drinking without a care in the world and chatting back and forth. It was a good thing that the bar was so big, because practically everyone who had status above grunt was there for the free service.

"_So," _Swerve was practically leaning over the counter in the scout's audio, "w_hat's this about 'facing?" _He winked an optic as he cleaned a glass._ "And here I thought you weren't interested in that kind of stuff."_

Everyone knewthat Swerve was a glutton for gossip. If Swerve knew something private, instantly the matter wasn't so private anymore…

Bee said nothing, only took another small sip.

What he wouldn't have given for some of his _close _friends to be there, then someone could've helped clear his processor. This small thought only caused his frown to sink more; the reason why they weren't there was because they were enjoying a night with their "prizes." If Jazz was acting the same way he'd been earlier, there was no doubt that the courtesan he'd picked wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"_Let me guess…" _ The small, red and white mech chimed. "_You lost your bid."_

Bumblebee brought his optics up to meet the smaller mech's, but he gave nothing away.

_No, he hadn't "lost" a bid. Truth be told, he hadn't even placed down a price. Even still, it felt like he'd lost a lot more than just money or an opportunity to smother a young female in passionate caresses._

"_Well, you know what they say," _Swerve waved a hand, "_one man's lunch is another man's leftovers." _The smaller mech placed a hand to his chin for a moment. "_Or something along those lines. Something about interfacing, I think... or something about trash." _Swerve laughed at his own comment. _"Hey, now __**that's **__pretty funny! 'Cause you know, what I'm getting__at is that you can have her later, because she's a prostitute and it's funny because she's sorta __**like **__trash."_

Bumblebee couldn't help but sigh. The red and white bot kept talking, but whatever he said practically climbed into one audio and out the other. Not even Swerve, Duke of Diversion, could help him take his mind off of things.

_"Oh, I remember what it was now!" _Swerve chimed. _"It was 'one man's trash is another man's__treasure.' … Or maybe it was 'one man's treasure is another man's trash'?" _ He paused and slid a series of high grade glasses down the bar to a few waiting guests. "_Anyway! That's still kinda funny, because the mech that got her probably doesn't even give a slag beyond that port of hers. I can tell that you care though Bee, no matter who it is. I know ya well. Trash to one, treasure to another, though bots have to learn that trash is usually just trash..."_

Bumblebee's azure eyes lifted to meet with Swerve once more; they were filled with deep emotion and whether he realized it or not, he was giving the smaller mech a pitiful expression.

"_Oh, don't look at me like that!" _Swerve practically shied away. "_Now that's just depressing… That human saying relates to you more than I thought! I'd say that's kind of unhealthy." The red and white mech turned to clean some glasses. "But come on, it can't be that bad! Listen, have __**I **__got a story for you. One time, I somehow convinced this blonde from the outskirts that I was Megatron and she practically worshipped me for three weeks straight. She let me crash at her pad and everything! Then, when she found out who I really was, I managed to convince her that I only lied because I'd been a secret admirer for so long and I was really a right-hand officer instead," he laughed. "We got along for about another month. It ended when I found out that this medicine she'd been taking was for her mental instability, not cause she'd fallen and hit her head. I caught a glimpse of a shrine she made of me in a back room; kinda creepy, to say the least. I guess the joke was really on me the whole time…!"_

Once more, the yellow scout sighed and turned his helm in the direction of the hallway. He was about to walk out and head for his private quarters.

Just then, a loud crash and a scream circulated from that very same hallway. Instantly, the bar fell quiet…

_ "What was that…?" _A nervous mech voiced.

Bumblebee stood up and walked towards the doorway, snapping his face guard back into place. Several of the others did the same, including Misfire and his usual crew, but they waited for Bumblebee to reach the door panel first. Others continued on with their business, listening intently.

The yellow scout walked just close enough to the doors for them to slide apart, his company crowding him from behind. But what he saw outside surprised him slightly. A human female with long, red hair was pushing a cart down the hall and she'd stopped to pick up a crate that had fallen off. Bumblebee had never seen the girl before, and when their eyes met he could've sworn he'd glanced tension just briefly in her eyes.

"Hey, Quinn!" Misfire called to the young woman from just over Bumblebee's shoulder in English, his voice teasing. "Is that you making all the noise?"

"You heard that..?" She looked a little guilty. "Yeah, that was me. Sorry for disturbing you all. I just dropped something and it was heavier than I thought and I guess it sort of surprised me and I kinda… squealed whenever it happened."

_It sounded right, but Bumblebee couldn't help but speculate otherwise… The voice he'd heard had been feminine, but only somewhat; it was a male who'd yelled and the others were too drunk or unconcerned to point it out._

"Here, let me help you with that," Misfire walked out of the room to pick up the crate and place it under the tarp, and—without a doubt—further flirt with the redhead.

Bumblebee turned his head over his shoulder.

"_Who is that?"_

_ "Well, I guess you wouldn't know, since you're always away,"_ one of Misfire's friends, Fulcrum, started to answer his question. _"That's Quinn; she's an apprentice blacksmith to Ironhide. The Council kept bugging Ironfist to take on another trainee and for Ironhide to do the same, but 'Hide never found anyone he liked among __**our **__ranks. He did, however, decide that he liked that human, strange as it seems. Stranger that the council would even agree to it, too; I think they just didn't care, as long as production picked up."_

The young scout was slightly curious; he wondered what would draw his old friend, Ironhide, to take an interest in the young woman. It was a little surprising that Ironhide had returned to his old occupation as a blacksmith in the first place. He'd been away so long, he hadn't known at thing about it, but the new Council had probably helped persuade 'Hide into it. Ironhide was a weapons specialist and before the war he'd done some private business in the manufacture of weapons too, though he'd specialized in more basic weaponry, like guns and swords—nothing too inventive, like what Ironfist produced. At least, that's what Ratchet had told him a few times.

Fulcrum rubbed the chin he was practically famous for and sighed. _"She's alright, nothing about her screams rebel. Misfire won't leave her alone though—talk about annoying—and it's more than obvious she's not interested."_

Bee looked on and noticed that the young female _was _wearing an uncomfortable expression; the fact that Misfire was practically charged out of his senses on high grade didn't seem to be helping the matter, either.

"What're ya doing out so late, Quinn?" The ex-con tapped the cart she was pushing. "Don't tell me the old autobot has you up working at _this _hour…?"

"Oh, I'm just taking some spare parts down to the smelting pot," she tried to smile as best she could. "It's not that much trouble."

"What's _wrong _with that guy? Doesn't 'Hide know that it's a _holiday_?" The young 'con continued to whine. "He needs to lighten up and leave you alone once in a while. I bet _everyone _was having fun today, except for you."

"But I _like _my work," the small female replied in slight confusion. "It's no trouble, really…"

"Come on, I'll help you with this," Misfire went to the front of the cart to start pushing. "You shouldn't be doing this all by yourself anyway."

_This _comment really did seem to anger the young woman. Clearly, he'd demeaned Quinn of her strength by intruding so blatantly; Bee watched the young woman take a deep breath to try and calm down. It wasn't long before the redhead gave in and the two of them started down the hall together, heading towards the forge.

_"Well, I've had plenty for one night," _Bumblebee grumbled, more to himself than the other mechs. _"I'm gonna hit the berth early."_

With no amount of enthusiasm in his step, the young mech started to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction that the two of them had went. He rounded several corners until he was relatively close to his private suite, when something caught his optic. Twofigures were standing around the next corner, giving off a long silhouette; they were both tense. Neither of them seemed to be moving at all. He didn't know why, but he stood there, listening for quite some time.

"Please," he heard one of them whisper, "be reasonable."

There was no response to the small plea, but it was enough to peak Bee's sense of dutiful protection. It was at that instant that Bee realized that the smaller of the two figures was holding a long blade close to the other's throat. Instantly, he found himself rushing around the corner to diffuse the situation. Instantly, the two figures turned to face him; one of them was relieved by his presence—the one that he recognized—but the other just stood there, giving nothing away.

Bumblebee stared with wide optics at the situation before him.

* * *

It was windy that night—the only abstract thought that passed Adele's mind—as she continued to scale the side of a tall, metal and stone-composed tower. She'd gone a great distance since exiting the interior of the tower from a window, only to make a long climb upwards. Judging by her greatly-damaged fingernails and the distance bellow, she'd climbed at least twelve stories by now, but she had to keep going; her goal was at least twenty more stories ahead. The wind whipped back and forth, threatening to blow her off balance and cause her to fall to her death, but she endured with gritted teeth. Of everything standing in her way, the greatest challenge was finding a _system _to manipulate her way to the top; a lot of the exterior on the tower was entirely smooth, except for small grooves that barely held her—she had to dig with her nails and hold tight, her legs swaying through thin air—while she thanked God for the small stone decorations that jutted outwards in other specific spots, which were easier to get a hold on.

"You can do this," she told herself. "Already over a third of the way there."

Up ahead was a stone bridge, connecting the tower that she climbed with that of a smaller, neighboring one. Guards were on watch there; a series of lights shinned down from tall posts and she could make out the silhouettes of the soldiers as they paced back and forth. She managed to maneuver her way further to the left before one of the spotlights could hit her; when the light passed to the right, she quickly scurried up some more. By this point, she'd gotten to the bottom of the lifted bridge, and she detoured from the main tower to climb up along the bridge's stone blocks instead. When she clambered just to the very edge of the top of the bridge's side, she held tight for a moment, listening intently. There were at least three Cybertronians standing just above, but her positioning made it impossible for the spotlights to catch her.

_"Why are we here…?" _One of them complained. _"It's not like an intruder would be crazy enough to climb this high, even if they could."_

_ "We're here because Megatron __**gave us orders **__to be here," _another mech, who was much older, replied. _"Stop running that vocal processor of yours and put your energy towards something helpful."_

_ "__**Both **__of you need to be quiet," _a third voice stepped in.

_ "Hey, I'm just sayin'…!"_

She wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about—she wasn't in a position to consult her translator—but Adele knew that her original plan was now out of question. Originally, she was going to pick them off one at a time—reach out, grab them from the edge, and put them off balance, tossing them overboard—but they'd be paying too much attention to one another to do that now. Instead, she decided that she could sneak around while they continued their bickering.

When the time was right, she positioned herself between the connecting point of the tower and the bridge, and waited for the light to pass over once again. Then, glancing over the top of the bridge to make sure that the three of them were still distracted, she made her move and continued her climb upwards. The spotlight was moving quickly and would be on her in a moment's notice if she didn't hurry on, so she tried to move as fast as she could. Within moments, she managed to scale high enough that the lights couldn't hit her and then paused to catch her breath. But just as quickly as relief washed over her, the sense of reprieve was gone, when she found that her fingers were shaking uncontrollably and she lost what little grip she had. The next thing Adele knew, she was falling through thin air, the wind buffeting her during her plummet. Her arms and legs hit against the metal wall continuously—she could practically feel the new bruises forming on her skin—and she heard a distinct crunching noise in the midst of it all.

Others would've probably panicked at this point, but the brunette managed to act quickly and reach out with curved fingers, scraping against the surface of the tower, until finally she hit a crack in the exterior design, where she clung for dear life. She was now breathing heavy, her heart racing at an intense pace, and her fingers—nails and skin alike—were now cut and cracked, bleeding profusely. She didn't dare let go, her legs now curled beneath her and the tips of her shoes dug into the tower's seams.

There was a rustle not too far away and she pressed her form as close to the side of the tower as she could manage. The long black coat around her form was a good camouflage—she pressed her face to the tower to hide her pale skin from being exposed in the dark of the night—and prayed that it would be enough to hide her, a black hood over her head. She hadn't noticed before, but she'd been fortunate enough to fall just short of where the spotlight turned, instead of directly into it, the side of the bright beam only passing a mere two inches from her right foot.

As if on cue, there was another rustle, which she now recognized to be one of the soldiers turning in her direction, and the voices stopped bickering to speak sensibly.

_"I heard something," _the most levelheaded of the three mechs suddenly voiced. "_It came from over here."_

_ "Yeah, I did too," _another seemed to agree.

She didn't know exactly know what they were saying, but she knew that they'd heard her.

They were walking towards her direction, if their loud, approaching footsteps were of any indication. She was shaking once more and her heart was about to practically burst out of her chest, but the brunette managed to skim the side of the tower in a horizontal direction. She tried to make her movements as silent as possible and continued to clamber until she could no longer see their forms, and coincidentally made it impossible for them to see her in turn. When she noticed their shadows extend bellow her from the opposite side, she held still once more.

_"Could have sworn I saw something…" _one of them murmured.

_"You're imagining things," _the other replied.

_"But you heard it too!"_

_ "There's nothing there. What's your __**explanation **__for it all?"_

_ "A squirrel…?"_

_ "Alright, I've always known that you were a few data ports short of a basic processor, but that is __**easily **__the stupidest thing you've ever said all solar cycle. You're starting to sound just like one of those humans; I think these atmospheric shifts are causing your reasoning circuits to fry."_

_ "I'm serious, and that wasn't__a dumb explanation! What do __**you **__think then, genius?!"_

_ "Both of you be quiet!" The senior of the three stepped in. "It doesn't matter what it was; if something goes wrong on our watch, it'll be on our heads. Now go fetch one of the seekers on upper level duty to come down here and give this place a sweep!"_

Her hands now closer to her line of sight, Adele tried to look to the translator around her wrist and catch a glimpse of what was being said in that conversation, but found that it was of no use. When she'd been plummeting only moments ago, apparently the loud crunching noise had been the screen and front frame of the translator, smashing against the hard surface of the tower. It was utterly useless now…

"Shit," she found herself cursing in disgust.

From her angle, she could see that one of the guards was heading towards the entrance to the far tower. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Somehow, Adele knew that this wouldn't end well if she didn't find cover fast.

Utterly sickened by her own sense of incompetence and bad luck, the brunette found herself repeatedly tapping her head against the hard tower's wall. She was more than willing to take risks, but she wasn't stupid. This was the only way up—the only way she stood a chance of getting a glance of what was going on in that dark room—without exposing herself entirely.

"Oh, Cynthia," she swallowed with difficulty, "I'm so sorry."

She had no chance but to turn back now.

"I'm sorry, but you're on your own…"

* * *

Now absolutely disconcerted with herself, Adele walked through the halls of the Citadel, keeping clear of the east wing—where Quinn had said that most of the bots would be—while she searched for a certain ex-'con officer. Though she didn't realize it at the moment, she wasn't thinking clearly enough to be on her own. She was shaking, though without chill or fear; in reality, she was about to mentally snap. So much pressure had been building up—building up for _weeks_, though she wouldn't admit it—and now it was all hanging in front of her.

_She'd broken the Creed, gone to see someone she was forbidden to be in the presence of ever again—someone she longed for, more than anything._

_ Then, she had allowed someone else to become close to her—momentarily fill the void that was now looming in her life—though she knew that it was unwise to do so._

_ What's more, she'd betrayed that very same person, whether she'd meant to or not. There was a particularly large, black hole in her heart for this deed alone._

_ Irrational actions, unjustified words…_

_ Unable to remain patient when faced with a difficult target, she replaced one soul with another._

_ And now she'd lost the ability to help a young girl she'd taken responsibility for._

_ It was at this moment that she found herself asking a question that never before dawned on her:_

_What was the significance of her life?_

Determined to fulfill what duties she was still capable of, Adele walked aimlessly throughout the different areas of the housing suites. Occasionally, she would have to hide behind a corner or duck behind a piece of machinery whenever officers would pass by, but it was an easy task. She searched continuously, obsessively, for what seemed like hours. When she realized her target was nowhere to be found, she decided that she would have no choice but to search the east wing.

A thick smile laced Adele's lips when she watched a familiar and unsuspecting figure round the corner of the hallway in front of her as she entered the east wing. He was distracted, reading a datapad in one hand, while he walked forward. She moved to fall in sync with the steps of the 'con and trailed him for a few moments.

She was absolutely devoid of emotion and vulnerable because of it. When she finally struck out, it wasn't anything accustomed to a silent, deadly killer.

Drawing a long, thick dagger from the pouch at her beltline, she flicked a switch that lay on the handle of the knife. Instantly, a familiar, black fluid started to course throughout the blade. With a simple flick of her wrist, the knife found its way sailing through the air, striking the red mech in the strut of one shoulder. His reaction was delayed, but he grunted in sudden pain and turned to look in her direction; when their eyes met, she was already sending a second dagger his way. The second dagger hit him in the other shoulder, but this time from the front. A third dagger connected almost simultaneously, striking him in the pelvic area. The strong throws had pushed him up against the neighboring wall and she was on him in an instant.

Rage consumed her actions and she drew another dagger—she only had one more after this—to stab him in the right side of his chest. The knife went through his metal skin like his armor was made of paper; when it was hilt deep, she turned it sideways and then jerked it out once more to stab him a second time. It was during the second stab that his processor actually registered what was going on and he let out a scream, but she paid no mind. Without much forethought, she continued to stab in that same general area until his voice died out and she left the knife buried deep in his frame.

Blue blood—energon—streaked the air when she pulled out from the stabs, littering the floor. Even though she'd struck him so many times, the mech was still standing on his own two feet; she pressed him up against the wall with her own body weight and gazed into his crimson optics. His red orbs were glazed over; he was dazed, but he was wide awake, and he looked to her with a fear she knew all too well. Even after all the painful administrations, her thirst wasn't satisfied; she retracted the hidden blade just below her right wrist and held it to his throat.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end this time?" She hissed to him, her face mere inches from his own.

"W-What…?" He somewhat snarled, vocalizer filled with static. "Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter," she told him, practically shaking with rage, and she knew he could _see _the rage in her eyes. "Just know that I've come to teach you a lesson for all the pain that you've caused everyone," her blade inched even closer to the delicate wires in his throat, "all of the innocent people you've tortured."

It was like he just suddenly realized that she was human. Even more fear filled his optics, but it was easy to tell that he was defiant.

"You think you can threaten _me_, human?" His eyes narrowed. "I regret nothing; anything I did to you or those other organic insects was exactly what you deserved. You humans _belong _to us, no matter how things seem sometimes. The instant someone walks past this hallway, you'll be nothing more than cannon fodder. If you run, you won't make it out alive."

"Maybe… But who says I came here to leave you standing?" She felt all of her anger welling up. "I actually prefer a more_ permanent_ solution."

"You think that you, _a human_, could kill me…?"

"I don't think, I _know_. And you seem pretty vulnerable at the moment anyway."

"Go ahead and try!"

He snarled at her, but she reached back with her free hand and withdrew the last dagger from her pouch to pull it forward and suddenly lodge it in a familiar seam at the front of his chest. Instantly, his expression was grim, and she gave a small tug on the opening to prove her point, only receiving an even more horrified glance in turn.

"Didn't think I knew about this, did you…?" She couldn't help but breathe with a small, vicious grin.

There was sudden pause in their conversation; he looked up at her with an expression that delayed her for a moment. The silence drew out and then he was whimpering.

"Please," he whispered, "be reasonable."

At that instant, someone unexpected rounded the corner—the red mech's optics filled with relief—and she turned to face the witness that she would now have to silence as well. But the instant that she finally took in who was standing behind her, she froze, unable to speak or move…

…Unable to do anything.

* * *

Bumblebee couldn't help but freeze up when what was going on finally registered in his processor. A short, thin, dark figure was looming over the familiar frame of Knockout with an expressionless gaze. The medic was pressed against the far wall by his pursuer and energon leaked from several deep wounds to his body, streaming down to pool on the floor.

The red medic's expression was desperate from over the assassin's shoulder and he looked to Bumblebee for salvation.

"Bumblebee, please…!" He gasped in a static-filled voice.

His begging barely listed in the scout's mind; he was focused on the hooded figure instead.

Whoever it was, they were human. He couldn't tell if they were male or female, or point out any other decisive features. The pursuer was wearing at long, black, fluid coat that ended at the knees; their face was almost completely covered by the black hood of the coat. The shadow beneath the hood hid their eyes and he could only see the bridge of their nose, their mouth, and their chin.

When the dark figure turned to face him, he saw their mouth part in slight surprise.

Both of them stood like that for some time, looking to one another. Bumblebee didn't know why, but he struck a true sense of fear in the assassin and the assassin made him pause in turn.

A nagging sense rose up in his fuel tank… but he tried to fight it down.

The figure turned to Knockout again, bit his bottom lip for a moment in thought, and then turned his unseen gaze to the yellow scout once more, contemplating.

"What are you waiting for, Bumblebee?!" Knockout's agitated voice rang through the air and reached the scout's audios. "Do something!"

Bumblebee didn't really care for Knockout, but he knew what obligations he had.

The dark figure paused for only a moment more before retracting the blade mechanism back to his wrist and running down a connecting hallway. Whoever they were, they were fast and agile. In bipedal mode, humans were naturally faster in the first place, but this one… almost had cat-like reflexes.

"What are you waiting for?! Go after him!"

The annoying voice was enough to send him running down the secluded hall after the figure; he almost lost sight of the assassin several times, but he managed to hang onto the trail. He considered activating his weapons system to blast the enemy, but old protocols rose up, arguing with him.

His weapons had never been designed to destroy humans, guilty of assault or not…

_What would Optimus do if he was here…?_

Numerous times an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, he found himself asking this single question over and over again.

The chase continued for sometime before he realized that, whoever it was, they were heading upwards through the west tower now and they would reach the outer platform for one of the balconies soon. When the assassin continued onwards and a large set of metal doors opened just ahead, he realized that this was exactly other's plan…

Within seconds, Bumblebee was standing outside in the cold night, the wind pushing back and forth against his frame. He stopped running; there was no need because the assassin was trapped on the opposite end. There was nothing bellow, except for a five-hundred and fifty feet drop. Still, the assassin continued to sprint until he reached the farthest edge of the balcony, briefly looking over the end before turning around to face the yellow scout.

The moon was a waxing crescent and the sky was clear, so there was a good amount of light to see by, but the figure was practically camouflaged in the dark of the night. The assassin stopped in the wake of his steps and looked to Bee with an emotionless expression. A strong gust of wind pushed by, capturing the black cloak the figure wore and pushed it against his body. It was then that Bumblebee realized that it was actually a female; the wind pressed the cloak close enough to her form that Bee could make out the swell of her breasts beneath.

She didn't move, but he saw her swallow hard in anticipation. Her back was against the low railing and there was no chance of escape. Surprisingly enough, she kept peering over her shoulder every once in a while, as though considering a more-than-risky jump.

"_Don't do it!" _Bumblebee found himself pleading, reaching out with empty hands to try and express his words. _"I can work this out for you! Please, step away from the edge."_

This was another moment in life when he cursed his damaged vocals.

It had the opposite affect he wanted; she pressed even closer to the railing and bit her lip in frustration.

"_Please…"_

Complex emotions shined in his azure optics. He walked closer and held out the hand again.

Instantly, she climbed up and stood on the flat, metal railing.

"_Don't…!"_

He found himself running forward, now only three feet away from her, his extended digits now shaking for a reason even he didn't know.

She was still facing him, her back to the endless plummet.

Though he couldn't see past the shadow of her hood, he held her gaze. They were concentrating so closely on one another that, when an even stronger gust of wind hit on its way by, it took her a good moment to realize that this very same gust of wind had blown the hood from her head. She scrambled to pull the hood over once more, her long brown hair waving haphazardly and blocking her efforts.

Bumblebee felt his optics widen and his spark practically leaped out of its chamber. The night was dark and it confused his senses, but he would never be able to dismiss that face for anyone else…

It was like he'd ran headfirst into a brick wall, the shock hit him so hard.

"_Adele…?"_

She stopped trying to pull the hood over her head and decided to just let it keep blowing with her hair.

Despite the separation in language, Bumblebee knew the brunette had heard him call her name…

She stood straight, looking to him almost defiantly, and a scowl took hold of her features he had never seen before. But in the depths of her eyes—the eyes he loved so dearly—he could also see past the scowl to so much more that needed to be read…

He saw her swallow once more and her warm, brown eyes shined in the light of the moon.

"_Adele, why…?"_

She understood that small question too; he saw a change in her gaze. Her extended foot inched even further out over the edge and she peered over her shoulder to look bellow once more.

_"No, please…! Don't do it!"_

He was more than just desperate. There was conviction in her gaze, but no fear. Somehow, he knew she would do it without even a blink.

She turned to him once more and reached down to her wrist, pulling something off. When she tossed the object in his direction and he caught it, Bumblebee realized that it was the translator… though it had been smashed to pieces.

_'Why…?'_ His mind trailed off.

Every part of him was screaming now.

_"Adele, please… I don't know what's going on, but I care about you! Please, step down so that we can talk this through."_

"You don't know me and we never met," she told him in a harsh voice that was practically a smack across the face. "Don't look for me."

_He cared about her more than he let on…_

_ "I __**want **__to know you, even more than what I do now! I want to understand what's going on…!"_

At the end of his sentence, she stepped backward and off the railing, her eyes still filled with several emotions. For a long time, the image of her simply freefalling backwards into nothing kept playing over and over in his mind. Even then, no fear had shown in her beautiful eyes.

He'd desperately reached out to try and grab her, but he'd caught thin air. Seconds later, he found himself sprawled over the edge of the balcony, wondering what had happened and why things had gone the way they had. The yellow scout knew she would never survive the fall.

His spark felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces… and he was utterly lost and confused.

_"Adele…"_

Consumed by a sudden mix of frustration—fury, not to mention sorrow—Bumblebee found himself clawing at his throat somewhat unsuccessfully. He peeled away a small amount of basic outer armor that wasn't meant to be tampered with, causing himself to bleed small amounts of energon from a few sensitive wires through the surrounding seams. The young mech continued on in this small fit of rage for a little while, causing enough damage for him to feel pain, but not enough to cause more permanent injuries; the tips of his fingers were too flat to dig in deep anyway.

He didn't know what was going on, but he needed something to blame and it always seemed like _he _was the one screwing up.

_It was because he was so useless…!_

_ …Because he couldn't even speak a damn word to her, like she'd needed!_

_ If he only had his vocals, he could have persuaded her to reconsider the jump!_

_ It had been a long time since he'd met someone he could really speak with, words or not… and now they were no more._

It was by this time that he _had _caused a considerable amount of damage to his already worthless voice box.

_"Adele…"_ he almost sobbed through a static filled, primitive dialect.

* * *

Misfire/Fulcrum/Swerve: All of these characters are entirely based of their MTMTE (IDW) comic versions.


	4. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 4

_Disclaimer:__ I DO NOT own Transformers in any way or form, sad as it may be…_

_Warning__: This story contains several sexually explicit scenes, gore/violence, eventual character death, and profanity. If you do not like, do not read._

_R&R, please!_

* * *

**Placidity, Phase 4**

Finally having exerted part of his frustration, Bumblebee stood up from the ground that he knelt upon and walked to the edge of the balcony to glance over the side once more. A part of him screamed not to look, for fear of what he might find, but he had to know what'd happened to the young brunette. The moon was still shining bright and there were no drifting clouds, so it was easy to see the lower rooftops of the smaller businesses and homes bellow, but hard to see small details on the ground from such a distance. Even still, he should've been able to see _some_ sort of irregularity from the bloody mess that, without a doubt, would've followed… but for some reason he couldn't spot_ anything_ out of the ordinary.

He stood there for a moment, completely bewildered, and then his processor began to run in overdrive. Instantly, he found himself dashing back inside the inner walls of the citadel and down through the different stairways of the tower, completely ignoring the lifts, until he found himself at the front entrance of the stronghold. The guards for the entrance let him through the instant that they saw the scout running in their direction. On the other side of the entrance, there was a similar set of guards—three of them—keeping watch.

Practically stumbling over himself, Bumblebee turned to the head of the three guards.

_"Guard, tell me! H-Have you seen anything out of the ordinary...?" _ Bee managed to speak through static-filled vocals, energon still dripping from his throat.

_"Bumblebee, sir, what happened to you?!" _

The vehicon guard turned to him, bewildered, and the other two guards walked up to the scout's side as well.

_"I-It doesn't m-matter. Just answer m-my question," _he continued to stutter. _"H-Have you seen anything—h-heard anything—out of the ordinary?"_

_ "No," _the head guard shook his head. _"What's wrong? What's happened?"_

_ "W-What about the o-other patrols?"_

_ "Sir, you need to calm down and tell me what's happened. We need to get you to a medic."_

_ "Just tell me whether anyone's reported anything!" _He practically yelled, straining the tones in his vocals and making the other guards jump.

_"No one's reported anything out of the ordinary all night, sir," _the guard replied after a moment. _"The last check-in was just fifteen minutes ago."_

_ "And there are ground guards on every open flank?"_

_ "Yes, and air sweeps every two hours," _he replied. _"Bumblebee, sir, your neck… Did someone attack you?"_

Instead of speaking again, Bumblebee started to walk out into the streets of the makeshift city and turned on the headlights at the front of his chest from his Earth-based alt mode. The streets were completely cleared by this early hour of the morning, besides the guards. Searching the ground in as much detail as he could by the lights, he ran in the direction of the west tower and what would be bellow. When he wasn't too far from where she could have landed, he became even more frantic, searching every inch of the area.

There were two guards standing by on watch; they would have seen the young woman fall to her death, but they seemed rather calm. They turned, confused, to watch the yellow scout search the area. The three guards from the front entrance had followed him to where he was now standing and hovered over him from behind.

_"Sir,"_ the same guard from earlier approached him, _"if you don't tell us what's happened, we're going to have to take you in and present you to head security._

_ "She's not here… Why isn't she here?" _He repeated a few times in a low voice, almost a whisper.

_"Please, sir," _another guard stepped forward and placed a hand on the scout's shoulder, _"you need medical attention. I'm sure Officer Knockout can fix you quickly."_

The touch to his shoulder was enough to bring him around.

_"Find another candidate for the job," _his eyes narrowed. _"I-I'm fine, but you should probably get medical attention for the head doctor as soon as possible…"_

_ "What…?"_

The guards tensed.

_"The east wing, section 109, near the private suits. There was an attack; he's definitely looked a lot better."_

Instantly, the head guard's attention was elsewhere; he was communicating the new information through the vehicon security frequency.

Bumblebee picked up the pace and started searching the area in more detail; he couldn't spot any signs of her, alive or otherwise, on the ground, along the rooftops, or on the side of the Citadel's walls. While the other guards were distracted, he strode over to the two vehicons who were on watch of this particular flank.

_"H-Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"_ His voice came out harsher than he wanted.

There was a pause; both of the guards looked to one another and then shook their heads.

A frustrated, static-laced growl left Bee's vocals. He looked to the dark streets and his mind started to wander through everything that lay before him.

Once again, nothing was making sense…

But then, something _did _pop up in his processor that he'd completely forgotten about:

"_**Don't look for me…"**_

His optics widened in realization.

_Was it possible she was still alive? Had Adele planned this all along?_

_ He needed to search elsewhere to know for sure. His spark practically demanded it of him._

While the guards were distracted, still relaying information back and forth to one another through the different sectors, the yellow scout found himself rushing away from the scene, through the streets of the city.

* * *

With no small amount of haste, Adele had dashed by roof top all the way back to the Dollaro and was now in her bedroom, practically tearing apart the place to find specific items. Instead of entering at the front door of the inn, she'd used her usual late night entrance—a small, open window at one of the side walls, covered by a heavy quilt. She was housed in the uppermost room of the inn—a room that only a few knew of—that was hidden behind a thick wall that slid apart at a difficult angle in the upper hallway, a long ladder leading upwards from behind the hidden space. Those who knew nothing of her hidden quarters suspected that she had a room on the third floor—what was actually a spare bedroom containing only a few of her belongings—and she would sometimes retire to this spare space to keep the other hidden. There was a series of lights and lamps strung up around the ceiling to see by.

Only moments ago she'd pulled out a small, leather bag that she could easily tug on like a backpack to fill with "the essentials." She pulled out a drawer from the night stand beside her and began to sift through; she added a small carrying canister, her bank booklet, a map, as well as several other items. Eventually, she moved to look for something under her bed; in seconds alone, she was prodding at a wood panel and pulled this very same panel up to reveal an empty space beneath. The young woman stuck her hand into the dark false bottom and pulled out a large box.

She momentarily placed the box on her bed to pull out the second drawer in her night stand, revealing a new set of clothing. Instantly, she stripped, folding the clothes and placing them inside the small bag, before reaching to the spare set and tugging them on. Unlike the set she'd been wearing, this outfit concealed her much more than the first. A thick, leather belt was at her waist with several pouches and loops.

The brunette turned to the box upon her bed and quickly opened it. Inside was a series of papers—rather old, if their yellowed coloring was any indication—as well as a bound book with loose ends sticking out; she placed both of these things in her pack. Then, she turned to the items that had been buried beneath the paperwork. A small arsenal soon found its way to her belt; amongst this weaponry was a long curved dagger, ten throwing knives, and three more small blades with rope attached at the ends. She pulled all odds and ends from the box that she could hold without weighing herself down. A small photograph was in the very bottom, concealed by everything else; she glanced at it for a few moments, lost in thought, and then tucked it away in one side pouch.

Adele practically jumped when she heard the stone wall to the room opening; she walked over to the opposite side of the room, where the long drop was, and gazed down to where the wooden ladder began. It didn't surprise her to see her Aunt Emma standing there.

"I sensed that you were back," the redhead gave her a blank expression. "Why are you wearing those clothes? It's almost seven in the morning. The sun will be rising soon. Whatever you have planned, there isn't time for it."

Adele said nothing, only motioned for the older woman to climb the ladder to the upper level.

When Emma finally stood before the brunette, her eyes widened at the sight of the muddled room.

"I'm leaving," Adele told her in a flat voice, still packing a few things in the corner. "It's not safe for you or anyone else if I stay."

"I won't fight with you if you want to leave, but you can't expect me to accept this without telling me what's happened."

"I screwed up pretty bad this time…"

"Elaborate."

She gave the redhead a wounded glance from the corner of one eye.

For about twenty minutes, Adele took the time to explain the situation to her employer and head of her "family." Everything was relayed as quickly as possible; she told the older woman exactly what'd happened at the Citadel and skipped through any insinuations that the yellow mech might have feelings for her—and vise versa, though she dreaded the thought of it—but her aunt seemed to have a glint of insight in her eye through it all. She always shared even the darkest of thoughts with this woman.

"He'll realize the truth soon enough… and he'll come looking for me."

"Perhaps," Emma smiled faintly, "but he might not hold any opposition towards you when he does."

This single comment caused the brunette's blood to boil.

"Why wouldn't he?" She huffed with indignation. "I practically faked my own death and this isn't the first time that I tricked him. I've been lying to him this entire time."

"I fail to see how you ever deceived him, as badly as you say."

"He saw me take down one of his own right in front of him. I don't see that as something so easily forgiven."

"You're forgetting that he was a soldier not that long ago. Death is an everyday thing for both you and me—an anomaly to them when they think of simply passing away, though thousands of them died in their century-long war. It's only one more if you _did _manage to claim his life. I don't think it would anger him as much as you say; they were once enemies."

"Whether they were once enemies or not, he was one of Bee's own," she breathed, eyes narrowing. "A life is not something that can be so easily replaced."

"_Nothing _is true, _everything_ is permitted."

_For so many years Adele had heard this simple, yet complex, philosophy. She lived by it, day in and day out—it was the basis for her life—but sometimes it was hard to reflect on._

"I know that. I shouldn't regret anything I've done so far. It helps nothing," she scowled. "He's the enemy. There's no way around that though. You think that, once he learns who I _really _am—what I _really _do—he won't pursue me? He won't kill me to protect the rest of his kind…?" She shook her head. "I won't delude myself with that sort of mindset."

"You don't _want _to believe that it might be possible," Emma corrected. "He's a lot like Ratchet, Adele."

"He is _**nothing **_like Ratchet!" She nearly shouted. "When we first talked, he didn't exactly say anything on matter, but I could practically read in his eyes that he's tired of what's happening to us—to everyone—but he doesn't do _anything, _even though he has the power to do so much."

"You wouldn't know yet," the redhead narrowed her own eyes. "You haven't read into him enough to know what he has or hasn't done."

"Ratchet has earned his place among us. It only makes sense that he should earn my trust the same way." Adele pulled the small black satchel onto her back and tightened it, securing it in place. She pulled a long black coat overtop. "It's time I left…"

"I won't argue with you anymore, but be careful," she drew a hand up to the younger woman's face and held her there for a moment. "You know I care about you as though you were my own."

Adele ignored the hold on her cheek and embraced Emma for a few brief moments.

"There may have been surveillance when I struck. Five of the other girls were paid for later night services, so they might keep them for interrogation. They'll have a clean alibi though and they'll be cleared soon enough, I'm sure. But… keep an eye out for Cynthia."

"It's not your fault with what happened to her. I'll find someone to look into the situation."

They parted from one another with ease.

"Hopefully this won't be permanent, but I wouldn't suspect me back for at least a couple of weeks," her gaze tightened. "…Long enough that they'll at least clear this place, should they suspect me."

"Where will you go…?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "I plan to see Valentino first thing. I figure he deserves an explanation before everything blows up in his face."

"You could always stay at one of the other brothels at the opposite end of the Circle."

An image of Fiona rose up in Adele's mind.

"No," she breathed, "I won't risk putting anyone else in danger just to conceal myself. I might head towards the outskirts. If I can sneak out of the main perimeter, I should be fine from there."

Adele approached the same window that she'd climbed in through and was about to clamber outside once more, but she stopped when she heard another person step into the room.

"What's happened…?" Ratchet's annoyed voice was heard from bellow. "What did you do this time, Adele?"

Seconds later, the old medic was standing before the brunette.

"I screwed up, Ratchet…" It was all she could manage. "I really screwed up this time."

"Damn it, Adele! Why couldn't you just let that kid do his job?"

Her glazed eyes were the closest thing to an apology he would receive.

"Goodbye," the brunette turned to her aunt.

"Take care of yourself," the other woman replied.

It was only a moment later that Adele took her leave, and the host and her medic were left alone in the hidden room.

"It's not in my nature to eavesdrop, but I heard everything from the corner of the doorway…"

"I knew you were close by," she glanced over her shoulder. "She was too distracted to notice."

"That kid's a stubborn one. He'll keep looking until he finds her."

She nodded her head.

"He'll be here within the next hour or so…"

* * *

Bumblebee continued to race through the small town, his cooling system running on maximum. It was now around nine-o-clock in the morning and the human-designated areas were still rather devoid of life amongst the streets, which made traveling easier. With no one crowding the roads, he was able to transform into his alt mode and speed to his destination. He was thankful that his internal repair systems had kicked in; the energon that once dripped from his neck cables was now dry, returning to its solid form and now sealed the cuts, so that he wouldn't lose any more precious fuel. Thankfully, his systems still had a sufficient amount of energon and the self-repair process had also knocked the static out of his vocal tones.

Every minute or so, he was receiving updates and requests from the different sectors at the Citadel, asking that he check in and return to base. He ignored every single one of them and placed up a firewall on his communications system.

He'd been searching restlessly for the young brunette for nearly six to seven hours now and his internals were beginning to tire on him, but he pressed forward. When he saw his destination just ahead, he momentarily picked up speed and then transformed, landing just in front of the popular inn. Without warning, he rapidly struck the large, wooden entrance and his spark pounded in its casing, waiting for someone to open up. He waited only a matter of seconds before he became even more restless. Just as he was about to "knock" once more, the front entrance opened and there were two familiar figures standing just inside.

"Come in quickly," the inn's host—Emma—motioned him inside.

The young scout practically dashed into the inn and was surprised to see that the main lobby was completely empty; the redhead shut the doors behind. Ratchet was standing not too far away.

"Bumblebee, what have you done to yourself?!" The medic practically screeched when he saw the scout's throat.

_"Never mind that…! I don't have time for a checkup, Ratchet!" _He cried out in frustration. _"Something awful has happened and I don't know where Adele is."_

"What you need to do is calm down and let me run some diagnostics on you before I patch those holes up."

_"You don't understand! I don't even know if she's alive or dead; that's why I came here. I mean, I think she's alive, but…" _The yellow scout fisted his hands and threw them outward in irritation. _"I said I'll be fine! I came to see if she returned home! I __**need **__to know if she's here, I __**need**__ to speak with her!"_

Silently, Ratchet turned his gaze to Emma, as though asking a silent question. They studied one another for a few brief seconds, before the redhead stepped forward and examined Bumblebee's deep blue optics. It felt like an eternity before she finally spoke…

"She came home about two hours ago, completely fine," she breathed. "You don't need to worry about her."

A great pressure left his chest, now that he knew she was alive.

"There are a lot of things that you don't understand, things that you can't understand," she continued. "It's best that you leave her alone and not ask questions. If you want to help protect her, you need to leave her alone."

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel that he was being tested.

_"No, you can't say that! There's __**a lot **__going on here that you won't tell me... but I need to know. And I need to hear it from her. I know I'm in the dark and it's why I need to know where she is!" _He was ex-venting heavily now. _"I can help her more, once I know what's going on."_

"We've already told you it's not your place to know, Bumblebee," Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "Forget about what you saw and go home."

He looked in Emma's direction with desperate eyes; the heat of the moment was getting to him—his ventilation systems were halfway given out—and he was about to kneel on hand and foot to learn where the brunette was.

_"Please, tell me where she is…"_

It was like she understood every word he spoke. The redhead studied him for a moment longer and he wasn't sure if he would ever receive a reply, but…

"She took the tunnels north of here—the old sewer system— heading away from the Inner Circle. For her, it wouldn't be safe to travel above ground at this hour. She's heading towards the outskirts; you'll probably find her along the main river, outside barrier, that runs in that direction. There are a few potholes around that area that connect to the system."

Bumblebee's optics lit up.

"_Thank you!"_

Before he could walk away, the redhead snatched out and grabbed him by the arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

"I expect you to bring my daughter home, where she belongs," she pierced him with her strong gaze.

He would've been lying, had he said that the look he got from her wasn't intimidating.

_"I will… I promise."_

When the older woman finally released him, he ran outside as fast as he could and took off in the appropriate direction. Still standing just inside the main entrance of the lobby, Emma looked on with a blank expression; Ratchet regarded her momentarily before walking over and wrapping a comforting hand around her waist.

"Are you sure you should have done that…?"

She looked over her shoulder at the old medic.

"Things will turn out alright in the end," she blinked. "In the beginning, it was _you _who said we should trust him."

"Yes," his blue optics were now downcast, "but I don't know what he will do once he learns what's going on. Her fear is more than justified. Bumblebee knows the difference between right and wrong, but it's not so easy to distinguish between black and white anymore; there's more than enough blame to go around. And even if he does understand, it's hard to turn against your own people…"

As he finished speaking, he drew the woman's tender form to his own, further wrapping his arms around her waist. He understood that she was unwilling to express her sorrow and took it upon himself to comfort her; he laid his head on her shoulder while holding her from behind.

"They've only known one another for a matter of days," she breathed, "yet I can tell he really does care about her…"

His eyes darkened and for some reason it felt like someone had punched him in the fuel tank.

"Usually, I'd argue with you… but that's more than obvious, yes."

"If it turns out well, I hope he treats her with as much care as my husband does me."

The medic visibly flinched after hearing this small comment, but his spark was suddenly all a buzz.

"Once you finally find something to care for, after not having anything at all for so long, it's hard to let go…"

She couldn't help but smile.

"It truly surprises me, the way your kind loves so easily."

"… A small reading from our original programming shinning through, I suspect."

"If you say so," she pressed one hand to his, "love."

* * *

_She'd made her way to the cathedral as fast as she could that morning, arriving less than five minutes early for the morning confessional, and was bowing before the altar. No one else had shown up yet—only the assistant priests presided in the front lobby—and she was thankful for the moment of solitude._

_ Truth be told, Adele was never one to hold interest for a specific religion. Some of the other members amongst the Order were more than focused on their different spiritual beliefs, while others chose to look to themselves for a different sense of salvation. She believed in God, but she didn't look to him as often as she probably should've, and she wasn't there to ask for forgiveness today either…_

_ Even still, she waited several moments with her head bowed, until someone walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_ "You're here to confess your sins, my child…?" His hand tightened slightly on her shoulder in concern. "It's been some time since I last saw you… perhaps we should speak somewhere else."_

_ The head priest, Father Lombardi, was rather young for his position._

_ "Yes," she raised her head, "that would probably be best."_

_ A private room was__more than just required to discuss the issue at hand…_

Adele's mind reeled while she thought about what'd been said between her and Valentino earlier that morning. Once more, she was having a hard time thinking straight, but she knew what needed to be done; his instructions had been clear.

She'd only exited the underground sewer system about a half hour ago and was walking forward at a steady pace. The Capital—both the Citadel and the adjoined human city—was surrounded by an invisible force field that had been erected about ten years ago; the field reached about fifty feet high and there was no way of getting through without clearance or simply flying over. But Adele hadn't gone throughor over the barrier, she had gone _under _it—an advantage known by many and traveled by few.

The sun was shining down hard and her dark clothing, even though it was the middle of October, was beginning to make her sweat. She could tell by the position of the sun that it was almost noon now, and she would have to keep walking a lot further out to be at a safe distance to find any sort of shelter before night set it. Truth be told, she still wasn't sure _where _her final destination would be, but after speaking with Valentino, she knew that she wouldn't be returning home any time soon…

Her throat was dry and it nagged at her to take a long drink of water, but she kept pacing forward, licking her lips and swallowing to distract her from the discomfort. She hadn't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours now and her stomach grumbled every few minutes or so, but the most uncomfortable part about her situation was the disgusting smell that still clung to the young brunette and her clothes, even after she'd stepped out of the sewers.

Eventually, she gave in to her body's protests after walking another small length and stopped by the edge of the wide river she followed. She'd just cleared a side of the nearest mountain and it would hide her from anyone walking along the trail; the thin forestry and the angle of the clearing would also allow her to catch sight of someone before they noticed her.

In seconds alone, Adele stripped herself of most of her outer clothing and waded into the water. Instantly, she took a long drink and attempted to soothe her stomach by filling up on the clear liquid. She didn't have to worry about animals showing up for some time; the dead stench that clung to her would probably keep away pests standing miles away. The water was relatively clear for it to be so close to the city and there were hardly any annoying insects to worry over; she sat down close to the bank—the water reaching her waist—while still wearing a black sports bra, her pants, and her thick belt. After dousing herself three times, she started to scrub her remaining clothes clean and hung them from a branch of a nearby tree to dry.

For a little while, she found herself sitting quietly in the middle of the river. The young brunette hadn't packed any soap before she'd left, but she was using a thick-toothed comb to run through her tangled hair over and over again. A small grin lifted her features when she realized that she was starting to smell less like a toilet and more like a human. It had been a long time since she'd been able to simply sit in a "bath" and enjoy as much water—hot or cold—that she wanted.

Once more, she found herself being whisked away in thought while the roar of the distant current beat down on her sense of hearing. It was because of this that she didn't notice, until a reflection hit the water, that someone else was standing directly behind her…

Instantly, Adele reached for the short blade at her side and rose up out of the water, twisting to make a slash at the figure. The person standing behind her was rather fast and her soaked pants weighed her down; the figure easily pulled away before she could make contact. She didn't stop there and instantly dived in once more, catching them off guard and stabbing them in the pelvic. Instantly, she pulled out and went for another lunge, but whoever they were, they wouldn't fight back and simply continued to dodge her strikes. Eventually, she put all she had into it and forced her opponent to the ground, pulling the dagger up to his neck while she pinned him.

"How did you find me…?" She managed to hiss.

Adele hadn't been paying attention when she first attacked, but now that the figure was pinned beneath her and she got a good look… she was surprised to find that it was Bumblebee.

With confused and startled eyes, Bumblebee gazed up at her and chirped in his native language. Her first instinct was to sit up and let him go, but her mind was tugging her elsewhere, to perform her obligations. Valentino's words stuck in her mind…

"_There are several ways to clear this, Adele, but I'm sure you know the most direct method…"_

_Her eyes had widened at his words. Yes, she had contemplated that he would tell her this, but she had tried to hope otherwise. It was the last thing she wanted to do…_

"_Y-Yes, I know where you're going with this…"_

"_Never treat the symptom, always the cause."_

"_Isn't there something else that can be done…?" She had looked to him with pleading eyes._

"_Not now there isn't," he sighed. "We could conceal you for maybe two to three weeks, but they'd eventually find you here in the city."_

"_I wasn't planning on staying," her eyes drifted downward. "But I figured I could come back, once everything had died over."_

_He shook his head at her lightly._

"_They won't just let this go," he breathed, his words as even as they would've been with anyone else. "Several of us are seen, week to week. It would be an entirely different matter if they didn't know who you were, where you lived, who was responsible for you… It isn't something that can just be erased, especially since he has just the right information."_

_Ever word was a piece of hot iron pressed against her skin, but she knew she deserved it._

"_Tell me, Adele, what creed have you broken…?"_

_It was rhetorical._

"_Do not compromise the brotherhood," she recited by heart._

_He nodded his head._

"_You've placed many people in danger. It frustrates me that you've been acting so carelessly as of late; you've shown a lot of promise over the years." He paced the room and she could see the annoyance in his features. "You can leave, but know that things won't be fixed, until you've dealt with the heart of the matter. It goes without saying that you can't expect others to take responsibility for your actions and still remain one of us."_

"_I know what I need to do," her eyes were downcast, "but I'm not sure if I __**can **__do it."_

"_A lot of us do things we regret, Adele," he sighed once more. "His death will be a reminder for you to never lose focus again. If you ever want to return home, it goes without saying that he will have to meet an early fate…"_

Adele continued to pin the young scout to the ground and after several minutes of gazing into his optics, she started to see fear replace the confusion. It took a lot of will power to move up off of him, but she didn't regret it when she did so.

"I told you not to follow me!" She seethed at him before turning her body away to avoid direct eye contact. "Couldn't you just listen to me and leave me alone…?"

One of his hands reached out to grab her shoulder and she instantly flinched away from the odd sensation of metal against skin. When she turned her head over her shoulder, she could practically see the frown beneath his face guard.

He trilled a series of tones at her, but she brushed it off.

"I can't understand a single thing you say," she frowned. "I won't pretend that I do."

Further ignoring him, she went to wade in the river and sat down in her original spot. Adele wasn't surprised when Bumblebee stood up and came to sit by her side, though he stayed on the small sandy short.

"If you want to talk, there's nothing to discuss," her voice was still icy. "I don't have anything to say to you."

She was slightly surprised whenever the scout started to write words in the sand with the tips of his fingers; he was determined to have her attention. Her first instinct was to ignore it all, but curiosity got the best of her.

["You scared me. I'm glad you're safe,"] was the two small sentences he wrote. He looked to her with his innocent eyes when she finished reading.

Instantly, she felt sick to her stomach—angry and nauseous—but not because of him.

["I thought you were gone,"] he hesitated while writing the next sentence. ["I've lost enough people in my life. The thought of losing _you _was about to make my circuits fry."]

"We haven't even known each other for a week," she frowned, hiding the fact that his words were already getting to her.

He paused, looking for the write response.

["…Would you believe that you've made a big impression on me?"]

_He'd made a big impression on her, too._

"So that's why you're here?" Adele questioned in a flat voice, changing the subject. "You thought I was dead and you needed to be at peace? That's _all _you're here for…?"

Their eyes connected for a moment longer.

["There's a lot you haven't told me…"]

"I could say the same to you," she replied.

["I want to know…"] He wrote before erasing the sentence entirely to begin again. ["No, I _need _to know what's going on, everything."]

"It's not something that I can easily tell you," she narrowed her eyes.

["I thought you trusted me?"]

"I do," she ran her fingers through her hair to avoid looking in his direction. "More than I should."

It was a long moment before he wrote in the sand again.

["I want you to be able to rely on me,"] he looked to her with sincerity. ["If there's anything you'd like to know, go ahead and ask. I'm an open book, as of now."]

Adele found herself slightly surprised by this offer, but her gaze was soon dark once more.

"Alright," she nodded her head. "Then the first thing I'd like to know is… Did you tell anyone about me before you ran here?"

His eyes widened from the intimidating stance she gave off.

"Well…?" she prompted. "Go ahead and tell me, open book. How about it? Are a bunch of your friends standing right around the next tree?"

["I've been looking for you since you jumped off the balcony,"] he managed to scribble after a few moments. ["I haven't talked to anyone, except for your boss and Ratchet."]

Her eyes searched his for a long moment and then a strong sense of relief washed over her.

"…The truth?"

Bumblebee nodded his head.

"Why?" She scrunched her nose in confusion. "I knew what I was doing. Make no mistake; I _deliberately _attacked that red 'con and I don'tregret it. So why…" Her voice trailed off.

The air was thick again and he didn't answer immediately, but he did scoot closer to the riverside and to her. Adele suddenly felt a great amount of frustration well up and she was about to lash out when something wet touched her fingertips while her hand still rested on the shore. Immediately, she looked down and saw that a thick, blue puddle was forming nearby from a liquid running down Bumblebee's side…

* * *

Bumblebee fought down the urge to let out a loud groan of pain while he scooted closer to the brunette's side. Every gear, axial, and cable in his body was fighting against him now. His side was bleeding rather profusely; the small female had done a good number on his already overworked systems. But when she finally noticed that he was losing energon—some of the liquid spilt near her—and she turned to gaze up at him, Bee's spark nearly jumped out of its chamber.

_She had tried to act like she didn't care about him, but the way she gazed at him now… it was like she was his concerned sparkmate._

"Oh my God," he heard her whisper under her breath. "I did a real number on you, didn't I?"

He knew it true, but he tried to cover the wound with one hand and waved her off with the other. It embarrassed him a little to have so much attention, but he was thankful that she wasn't still disregarding him.

"Don't try to act like it's nothing," she narrowed her eyes. "Let me see."

It took a lot of effort to keep his systems from rumbling a purr whenever she pushed his hand aside and explored the wound with soft, delicate digits. She probed the area for a little while longer and looked up at him with warm, brown eyes.

"I won't pretend like I know anything about your anatomy," she offered with a small frown, "but it looks kind of bad."

He didn't _feel _any of the pain now, only the gentle administrations she was showing him. Still holding her gaze, he reached out and drew in the sand again.

["It'll be alright. I have some emergency sealant in my subspace."]

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She pulled at his arm this time. "Let me see it."

He was a little surprised by this.

["You don't have to take care of me,"] he wrote after a moment. ["Don't worry, I can do it myself."]

"I made the mess," she breathed with determination, "I can fix it too."

After a momentary pause, he opened his subspace unit and pulled out a metal can of some sort to hand to her. He watched Adele dip one hand into the water and then she rubbed her moist palm over his side, trying to remove the dried energon; she brought the nozzle of the can to the wound and a dark gray liquid shot out from the tip to fill in the puncture she'd made. The yellow scout tried not to move while the sealant made its way between his damaged cables and the other internal systems of his body; the pain dulled whenever the sealant finally dried and made a barrier.

"Is that better…?"

The brunette looked to him with an expression he couldn't deny. It was hard for Bumblebee to even nod his head with her gazing at him like that.

["How did you learn to fight like that?"]

"From a lot of people, mostly past mentors," she answered rather vaguely, eyes still downcast on his side. "You'd be surprised how strong we can be."

_When she said "we" she __**meant**__ "humans."_

Everything went silent again, but her hands continued to roam on that very same area of his body. Instantly, he felt heat rising up through his systems—even more than what his practically fried circuits would allow—when he realized that his interface was erect behind his restrictive codpiece. He'd grown hard without even noticing it and his lip plates trembled slightly just behind his face guard. The young bot was forced to look her in the eyes when she put a hand to his forehelm.

"You're burning up," she breathed. "I didn't think that you got sick like we do." Her hand reached down to trace along the rest of his face. "You _don't _get sick, right…?"

He shook his head this time and couldn't help but smile.

["My systems are overworked and overheated,"] he wrote once more, ["I haven't recharged in a while and I'm just tired. A good refueling would be nice too."]

"Yeah," she smirked with a slight grin, "I know what you mean."

The small female caught him off guard when she reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it.

"Come into the water," she urged him. "It feels pretty good; it'll help cool your body down."

Instantly, he grew rigid. Unlike some of the more high maintenance Cybertronians, he wasn't afraid of rusting, but wading with her in the water… didn't have as much of an innocent undertone inside his mind as it did when she actually _said _it. Eventually, he gave in though and stepped into the water. The young scout waded out further from the brunette and sat in front of her at a deeper depth. It was hard to hold in the long sigh that released from his vocals as his internal temperature began to drop. After a minute or two, his systems had cooled to where they were only slightly hot.

When he felt familiar, delicate hands holding his back, he turned to face the beautiful female.

"You're still a little warm," she breathed. "You should take off your exterior armor."

With that single sentence, he felt hot all over again. It wasn't surprising when his hidden emotions were conveyed through his expressive eyes.

"I wasn't talking about _that_," she almost laughed. "I meant everything that's appropriate."

Just as Bumblebee was about to agree to it, he felt her tormenting hands reaching under the back of his major chest plates, detaching small locks before he could voice himself. The way she skillfully coaxed his body into bending to her will, it left no doubt in his mind…

_She'd done this before._

Within seconds, he found himself helping the small female remove everything to place at the side of the shore. When he was finally stripped down to his protoarmor, he kept his codpiece in place along with his faceguard and the matching armor that rounded around and just below the base of his neck, where old scars lay. They'd drifted a ways from the shore and found themselves standing next to a large rock in the center of the river; the water now almost reached her breasts while she stood. For some reason, Bumblebee couldn't help but still feel a little hot under her gaze. While he didn't usually like to admit it, he was much more modest than most other Cybertronians were when it came to this sort of thing. This sort of exposure never bothered him amongst his brothers, but the way that her eyes practically roamed his body, silently kissing here and there…

He couldn't consider himself exactly "innocent" either though; the curves of her body, now beaded with drops of water, practically begged him to praise her.

She went to rest against the large rock in the middle of the tide and propped herself up against the side, laying her head down on folded arms. Not wanting to be a step away from her, he followed and rested against the opposite side. They stayed like that for some time, the rush of the water pushing up against their bodies and loving the way it felt… loving the way it felt to be in one another's presence, though so many things needed to be said.

_ There was still a lot to be discussed, but he was thankful for the calm moment with her. He didn't want to tread on any territory that might make her upset again… not right now._

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel like his spark was in a bind when she gazed up at him with concerned eyes once more. Adele was looking towards his neck—towards the various dried cuts he'd inflicted on himself.

"Your neck…" She breathed, her eyes widening slightly. "What happened?"

He didn't know how to express the right words… and he didn't want her to know the truth in the first place. Bumblebee found himself staring at the surface of the rock like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, then when he finally _did_ turn his gaze to hold hers once more, he found that he didn't have to say anything at all…

"You did that to yourself, didn't you?"

She didn't ask why he'd done it, but let the truth hang out to dry.

His eyes went downcast again.

"It looks painful…"

_It __**was**__ painful… But more than anything, it brought up bad memories._

The young scout was surprised whenever a small, soft hand reached up to caress the side of his face.

"Remove your face guard," was all she murmured before bringing her other hand up to smooth over his left shoulder.

It was more of a reflex when he retracted the final boundary of his facials and felt a little shy for doing so. He thought that the first thing she would do, when she saw his full face for the first time, was scrutinize him for his slightly misshapen features. However, the only thing that met him when clean air finally ghosted over his bare face was a soft, warm pair of lips pressing against his own…

He wasn't sure how to reciprocate.


	5. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 5

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers in any way or form, sad as it may be…_

_Warning: This story contains several sexually explicit scenes, gore/violence, eventual character death, and profanity. If you do not like, do not read._

* * *

**Placidity, Phase 5**

Silently, Adele kissed the young Cybertronian as gently as she could; she knew that she'd surprised him when she'd made the first move, but he still wasn't responding. Instead, she felt his lips lightly trembling against her own and immediately she knew that he'd never done anything like this before. It made her only long for him that much more. Originally, she was going to pull away from him after a few moments, but instead she found herself drawing the young mech in for a second, deeper kiss.

Never before had she liked the sensation of a hierarchy's metal skin against her own; it was the definition of discomfort, but she wanted nothing more than for him to press his body along every inch of her own. The others were demanding, hard to the touch and cold both psychically and emotionally—anything but natural for her—yet… it felt so right with him. He let her lead things out, only took what he was given, and trusted her to make the right decisions. It went without saying that he _knew _what frightened her—why she'd drawn away from his touch at the side of the shore—and was willing to be submissive enough to gain her trust.

He had merely trembled against the second soft kiss, just as he did the first, but gathered enough courage to somewhat press his lips against her own near the end. Before they parted, she couldn't help but walk around the side of the rock and press her body against his large frame. He instantly responded, curling around her, and the young scout's trembling fingers rested at her hips.

_It seemed she was falling for him… even illogical as it may have been._

When they finally parted and he looked down into her eyes, it was like he saw her as his long lost soul mate.

"You deserve at least this much," she breathed, her lips still close to his, "for what you've done."

One of his hands tightened around her waist and he leaned in to press his forehead against hers. The way that his blue optics completely engulfed her—the way he looked to her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world—made Adele's heart hammer in her chest. But then, just as it seemed like things couldn't get any sweeter, he drew away from her with slightly widened optics.

"What?" The brunette questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She looked everywhere, but couldn't find what had startled him. Then, she realized something else and took a whiff of the air; her own eyes widened a little.

"Hey!" She narrowed her eyes. "I know I stink, but it isn't _that _bad!"

Bumblebee looked to her with a lifted optic ridge and let out a series of tones. It was _more _than just "bad."

"I walked through a sewer system. What do you expect me to smell like? Sunshine and daisies…?"

Bumblebee smiled at her for a moment longer before opening his subspace again to pull out a small, clear bottle with a pink liquid inside; he handed it to her.

"I don't know whether to feel thankful or insulted," she half grinned.

A series of tones escaped his throat while he laughed and his eyes grew soft once more, drawing along her frame. Adele was surprised when the young scout bent forward and placed his lips to her forehead this time, applying a small amount of pressure. It wasn't _exactly _a kiss, but it brought a light shade of pink to her cheeks…

_She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed while someone kissed her._

Suddenly, she felt a little bold; a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Well, I guess I need to clean myself a little more thoroughly, huh?"

Instantly, she turned away from him and reached for the bottom of her bra and start tugging it upwards. Over her shoulder, Bumblebee's eyes had gone wide and he instantly put some more room between himself and the small brunette; he turned his back so that he couldn't see. When her breasts were finally free from the thin constraint, she let out a long sigh and balled up the soaked cloth, tossing it towards the shore.

"I need to strip if I'm going to get rid of the stench," she turned in his direction to speak to his broad back. "I'm not exactly bashful, considering how many people have seen me before… Do you mind?"

There was a small pause, but he shook his head, still keeping his attention elsewhere.

"It's alright if you look," she added with a flat voice.

Again, he shook his head and chirped back something she could practically put words to.

_"No… it wouldn't be right."_

Adele shrugged her shoulders, still feeling somewhat satisfied with the reaction she'd gotten, and proceeded to strip herself of the remaining clothes. In ten seconds flat, she was standing nude in the middle of the crystal clear river. It had been hard to part with them, but she'd even tossed her belt and weapons to the shore. After a long debate, she removed the silver bracelets from her wrists to toss to dry land as well.

More than anything, she needed to _show _the young scout that she trusted him.

Quickly, Adele lifted the bottle, pouring some of the liquid into one open palm to quickly rub a large expanse of her skin; she scrubbed hard, trying to remove as much of the offensive scent as she could, and then rinsed. The soap he'd had with him was a standard solvent with a small hint of mint—something typical of what one might use on a vehicle—but it was helping to cover up the foul aroma rather fast. In seconds alone, she found herself approaching the young mech as he sat in the middle of the river—the water lapping at the middle of his chest—while he watched through the clear depths as two small fish now curiously approached one of his peds.

With his attention elsewhere, she couldn't hold herself back from rubbing small hands along his shoulder blades before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his back.

"Let me tend to you," she couldn't help but whisper in one audio.

Immediately, she felt his frame go tense, but she wasn't mistaken when she heard his engine rev once in turn. He fidgeted for a moment without giving an answer. During this time, she continued to bask in the friction that was created between their bodies; his protoarmor was so malleable, but so smooth, she could've compared it to the familiar frame of a human male. When she realized that she wouldn't receive an answer to her offer, she began to run her hands up his chest plates from behind. Suddenly, he froze once more, and she could've sworn she felt something equivalent to a shiver run up his back.

"Just relax," she breathed to him, smiling.

A low wine left his vocals, but he didn't move.

In seconds alone, she held out the bottle of soap from earlier and poured some of it onto his backstruts; she worked the liquid in thoroughly, massaging his shoulders with great care. He more than appreciated the administrations and soon leaned against her, his systems kicking in again to produce a purring reaction. Adele couldn't help but smile and started to work the liquid and foam in around his neck cables; the yellow scout's eyes quickly closed and his mouth parted slightly.

"Like that…?" Adele breathed lovingly in his audio while massaging around the base of his neck.

It took a moment for Bumblebee to faintly nod his head.

She couldn't help but hum to herself in thought and then reached her hands down the length of his body to massage at the dip in hips. Everywhere she touched, she rubbed particles of dirt from small seams in his body; Adele had no idea just how much she was pampering the yellow and black mech.

With Bee, he felt like he was in paradise. Never before had he experienced the touch of a female—a human female, no less—to such an extent. Her hands were the softest thing he'd ever known and they were about to drive him nuts or lull him into a deep recharge at any second. It was a challenge to keep the locks to his codpiece in place, but somehow he managed to endure. He felt more at home in her arms than he had anywhere else in eons…

They stayed like that for at least half an hour, never tiring of one another's company, while the brunette continued to massage and clean the scout's broad frame. Occasionally, he would lift a hand to draw a finger along her neck or the side of her face from behind; his systems sounded like they would burst from the intense purr that continued to travel throughout his body. In turn, she kissed the top of his helm.

Only when he felt her soft digits ghost along his restrictive codpiece and grope slightly did his eyes grow wide and he sat up from lying against her form. She continued to hold on to the small piece of outer armor and wouldn't let go; he had to practically pry her hand from the area. Bumblebee turned around to face the young girl with wide eyes… and suddenly wished that he hadn't.

* * *

Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid optics on. Even before seeing her like this, he knew it to be true… But Primus, now that he laid optics on her full form—free of unnatural interferences, like clothing—he had to ex-vent to keep his systems from collapsing.

Beneath the useless coverings, her skin was an ivory white that made his knee joints want to buckle, covering her deliciously curvy frame. Her hair was wet, drawing different soft, brown strands to stick to the column of her throat and one shoulder, while water droplets raced down the expanse of her body. Only when one droplet trickled of the tip of a rosy pink nipple did he realize he'd been gazing at her rounded breasts—full, well-formed mounds with taut, lovely peaks. His optics traveled lower and he grew curious when he spotted her navel, but was slightly disappointed when her body reached under water afterwards, denying him any further view. For a moment, he thought of gazing down into the depths, but caught himself. Instead, his optics slowly traveled upwards to meet her soft gaze while he marveled in how gorgeous she was over and over again.

It was more than apparent that Adele wasn't bothered by the thought of him seeing her. But even though he enjoyed the view, he didn't _feel _the situation to be right.

Silently, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to her frame; she attempted to have him brush the swell of one breast, but he instantly yanked back from her hold, optics going wide once more. Again, she tried to reach out her hand to brush along his codpiece; Bumblebee caught the delicate hand and brought it up to this chestplates instead.

Bumblebee's spark ached now; he had assumed she'd known so much, but her actions proved otherwise. He felt almost insulted; she was attempting to please him in the same way she would any other client, it seemed. But he didn't want that…

Silently, he shook his head and gazed down at her with cheerless optics; Adele gazed back in confusion.

With as much emphasis as he could, he attempted to move his mistreated lip components to form human words, so that she could _see _what he wanted to say.

_"I don't want this…"_

Her eyes grew a little wide and he knew that she'd read his lips correctly. Yet, her eyes started to grow a little dull now, lifelessly sinking away. It was hard for him to adapt to the new sign of affection, but he dipped his head instantly and captured her in a searing, passionate kiss to convey what he felt; he was still unsure of how good he was at the sign of affection, but he was getting better. As he slowly drew away from her, one of his servos dusted the side of her face, while they shared a mutual fondness.

She blinked up at him for a moment, trying to absorb the situation.

"That's all you want…?" Adele breathed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

His optics were still somewhat dim, but they conveyed so much in that moment. The yellow scout reached out to grab her soft hand, drawing tender circles there. Shaking his head slowly, a small grin appeared on his facials.

_"It's all that I __**need**__…"_

Adele shook her own head in an even stronger fit of confusion.

"Don't you want—"

Bee couldn't help but smile sadly as he brought a finger to her lips to silence her. He found it unnecessary to say anything else.

He wanted to be so much for her, but he didn't want _that _sort of intimate contact—not yet. There was much more to interfacing than what most people would probably say, and he knew that she didn't see it this way. His body more than wanted her, but in his spark he knew it wasn't _right _to have her just yet.

It was a challenge to stop gazing at her like she was a goddess at this point, but he reached towards the somewhat matted hair upon her head to draw the conversation somewhere else. Bumblebee gently ran his fingers through the tresses of her hair—a smile pulled at his lip components when he realized the brunette's hair was just as soft, if not more, than her smooth skin—and his other hand reached for the solvent that was floating on the surface of the water nearby. He wanted so badly to pamper her, like she'd done for him.

Quickly, the small female took the bottle back and smacked his lingering palm away before walking to the near shore.

"My hair is really sensitive," she frowned. "I don't need your big fingers tugging at knots, pulling my brains out."

The yellow mech practically anticipated the chilly comment and a slight frown covered his features.

She was turning cold again. He had insulted her, whether he'd meant to or not.

Like a loyal dog, he followed her to the shore and then silently watched as Adele worked the solvent through her hair, running her fingers through to remove said knots, and then eventually rinsing. The small act was enough to only draw his attention away from the rest of her feminine shape for a matter of seconds before he realized that the water level barely reached her upper thighs now. She stood there before him, absolutely unembarrassed by his prying eyes, while he got a full view of her. His optics managed only a glance of the equipment that truly made her female before he turned away, feeling he'd overstepped his boundaries once more.

"Are you really that shy? I said I didn't care if you looked." Adele frowned. "You're like a million millennia old, right? It's not really any of my business, but I would've thought you'd gotten some by now."

_That _was a real sucker punch to both his pride and mech-hood.

His optics narrowed. There were more large, flat rocks around the shore—one at her side—and he put up with dipping his fingers in thick mud to draw letters on the face of the flat surface.

["It doesn't work that way,"] he wrote quickly, his own temper a little high now. ["On Cybertron, there were never enough females. Only one was created for every twelve of us and we lost the majority in the war."]

"_I never had the chance to be with anyone," _was the next sentence he wanted to write, but refrained from doing so.

"I already knew that," her scowl softened. "I'm sorry… It wasn't the right thing to say."

* * *

Everything was rather solitary again; she wasn't exactly sure where to take the current situation. Adele had been soaking so long, her hands were starting to shrivel from all the moisture and by the position of the sun she could tell that about two hours had past. It was obvious that she couldn't stay where she was; the young brunette got out of the river and sat down on one of the large river rocks to dry off in the bright, warm sun. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that the young scout was still needlessly shy about the situation, but he came to his senses enough to sit at her side. She folded her knees and brought them to her chest to keep him from feeling so uncomfortable.

It was at this point that Adele was able to admire Bumblebee in the same light that he did her. Stripped of most of his exterior armor, the young mech had a lot more black and silver protoarmor than she would've originally guessed… but it looked good on him. It sounded a little silly now that she thought about it, but she'd expected him to be yellow underneath, too. His anatomy was similar to that of a human's—his thick cables simulated muscle and sinew—but it was also very different. There were two things about the young mech that kept drawing her attention. The first was his somewhat bulky codpiece that stood out amongst smooth under armor, drawing her attention between his thighs; he was practically asking for attention there, whether he realized it or not. Then, the other area that caught her eye was his mouth and the lining of his neck.

Beneath the face guard, he'd been hiding more serious scars than she'd originally anticipated. A series of wounds covered Bumblebee's lips and lower jaw plating; they were old and shallow, but they also led to a deep series that traveled down the column of his neck and upper chest, which she could see behind some of the more basic armor. His lips displayed the same nervousness that his hands gave away—trembling slightly—and it was easy to tell that he hadn't used them to speak in quite some. Along the underside of his chin was some visible mesh work that hadn't been welded in completely—another series of battle wounds that had been left unfinished during recovery—and she dared to follow the trail to the largest scar of all: a sideways, cross-shaped gash that had one too many points. All around this, she could see fresh cuts from where he'd inflicted recent damage.

Their gazes locked when she glanced up to his beautiful, blue optics. He knew why she stared, but he didn't look away.

"So… how did happen?" She questioned, her eyes still content with the riddling scars. "Who did this to you?"

He paused for a moment and cleaned his metal fingers in the river before writing in the sand once more.

["It happened before we came to Earth, back on Cybertron,"] he paused. ["I'd gotten myself caught by the enemy. They wanted information and I wouldn't give it to them…"]

Her heart reached in his direction.

"Must have been one sick interrogator…"

His hand moved slowly, forming one single name on the surface of the sandy bank:

**Megatron**

Her eyes widened and she felt her bottom lip drop just slightly.

"… Do you hate him for it?"

He offlined and onlined his optics in the form of a blink.

["Sometimes I feel the old grudge rising up, but there's nothing that can really be said or done about it."]

"He's your king though and you support him," she pointed out.

["Megatron was never meant to be king. If Optimus was here…"] His hand suddenly stopped writing and it was several seconds until he started up again. ["I make do with what's given to me and I try not to think back to moments that could've been changed. Regret makes you weak, mentally."]

Adele soon reached out to dust her fingers along the old scar at the base of his throat and he flinched before leaning into her touch.

["It's such an old memory; I _try _not to think about it anymore. Yet, it's hard to forget that you're handicapped."] Bee's eyes searched elsewhere. ["Or forget old friends, who were lost to the very same person…"]

"You're not handicapped."

He looked to her with a frown as though to say, _"What would __**you**__ call it?"_

"I don't think there _is _a single word to describe you, but handicapped isn't one."

She started making a list in her head of his different traits: _Caring, Interesting…_

"It's an inconvenience, sure, but it's nothing major."

_Funny, Intelligent, Absolutely Enticing…_

"I like you the way you are."

_… The definition of attractive._

* * *

It was nearing nightfall now; they'd been walking for at least three hours with no hope of stopping. After drying off along the river bank, Adele and Bumblebee had yanked on their still partially wet coverings to continue the trek. At first, Bumblebee had argued with Adele that she needed to return home, but she refused. Even though he hadn't rated her out, she'd argued that there were other ways to figure out her identity; she needed to stay gone until the fuss had died down—probably a week's worth of time. Adele, in turn, tried to make the young scout turn around by himself—it was suspicious that he was gone at all—but he refused to leave her side. Maybe this week would give them the occasion to clear everything up from what had happened.

They'd just made it into a large clearing. Moments ago, they'd been hiking through a thick forest; it had been like a labyrinth to Bumblebee, yet Adele seemed to easily know her way around. Even now, Adele traveled alongside the outskirts of the forest, as though afraid to get too close to the clearing. In the distance, a large, lower expanse of land could be seen, but the rising fog was beginning to block their sight.

Bee narrowed his optics, trying to home in on some blurry figures in the distance; he soon realized that there were some buildings standing erect about half a mile away. He reached out a hand to point in that direction and looked to her.

"_What's over there?"_

She was better at interpreting him than she let on.

"That's Richmond," she glanced to him out of one eye. "Best to keep our distance out of respect, if nothing else."

_"Respect…?" _He tilted his head in confusion. _"Respect for whom?"_

"Ignore what I said, it doesn't matter. We just need to keep heading forward, so that—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode and sped out into the distance.

"Hey, wait!"

It took several minutes for Adele to finally catch up with the yellow scout; she could see his bright headlights shining in the distance. She found herself standing at his side while he transformed a second time. Where they now stood, they were at the top of a large crater, looking downwards. The ground was uneven, the air was filled with dust, and the overall atmosphere played with one's senses.

_"What is this place?"_

"I already told you, this is Richmond," she breathed. "And we shouldn't be here."

_"Why?" _ He turned to her with sad eyes and pointed to the still somewhat blurry buildings in the distance. _"This is a human town, right? Shouldn't we be able to stay the night?"_

"This _used _to be city, a big one," she breathed, "but not anymore."

Even in his bipedal mode, Bumblebee kept his headlights activated, so that he could see through the dense fog. The sun had just fallen seconds prior and it was starting to get cold outside. Without warning, Bumblebee stepped forward, walking down the incline of the crater.

"We shouldn't be here, Bee," Adele hissed to him, pulling at him from behind every step of the way. "This isn't a place for me, much less you."

Her last sentence caught his attention somewhat, but the yellow scout continued on. Only when Bumblebee felt something thick break under his foot and a loud cracking noise followed did he stop. Instantly, Bee and Adele froze and he lifted his foot to shine his lights downward. What stared back at him from the ground made his spark leap; without knowing, Bumblebee had broken a large, white femur bone… from a human body. Nearby, the unfortunate's skull laid tipped to the side, mere inches from Adele's own feet.

Instantly, Bumblebee felt like rushing for the top of the crater, but Adele's hand held steady on his wrist.

"Don't run," she chided him softly, her eyes filled with something unknown. "You could break some of the others."

_"Others…?"_

"This isn't a place for your kind. It's a marker of sorts."

He was so confused; he felt himself becoming overwhelmed by all of the emotions that were now assaulting his senses. The yellow scout desperately turned to her for answers.

"I… don't know all of the details," she started softly. "No one ever does, unless it's their hometown. It used to be a big city though, like I said. A lot of people lived here for the industry, I've heard. And then, well… there were a few unexpected bombing runs about four years ago and…"

Bumblebee's optics were filled with disbelief.

"Now it's just a graveyard."

The yellow scout extended his hand to gesture outwards.

_"How many…?"_

"It's hard to tell," she swallowed with difficulty. "Around two-hundred thousand, I'd say. It was one of the nation's capitals, after all. Most of the place was leveled, but some of the buildings still stand; it's easier to see by day how big this place used to be. I couldn't tell you how many survived."

The large number lay in Bumblebee's mind now; he felt like a parasite for even standing where he did—lower than a scraplet.

"No one really knows why Megatron decided to put this place out," she breathed evenly. "He likes to keep us under his watchful eye—he doesn't like towns to be too far away from a neighboring facility—but this one wasn't so far out that he couldn't have had daily rounds. A lot of people suspect that it was because this place was still flourishing with some private manufacturing companies. He doesn't exactly like us to be too hopeful, either."

Unconsciously, Bumblebee reached for the young woman to hold her hand and looked to her with sad optics. His body trembled, but he finally understood why she held so much opposition to his kind. Even without words, Adele understood how much of an affect this marker had had on Bumblebee. Her emotions were jumbled; she didn't know whether or not she could blame him for all that had happened, but she was so numb to the familiar feeling of loss, the moment breezed over in seconds alone.

_"I'm sorry," _he seemed to be pleading with his eyes. _"I'm so sorry."_

"You really _don't _stay here long, do you?"

Though she hadn't noticed before, she was shaking like a leaf. Bumblebee drew her in for comfort and as a way to ask for forgiveness.

"Don't you ever know when something's going on?" Her voice was almost devoid of emotion. "An ambassador, who's always in the dark… They _really _want you to do your job—the _way _they want you to do it."

Age-old memories of war flashed before Bumblebee, reminding him of the thousands they had lost on Cybertron… and the one, true friend he'd had while on Earth.

_"I'm sorry," _he managed to croak out once more in his primitive dialect.

She allowed him to stay like that for a few more moments before pulling away.

"Come on," she brushed one side of his face with delicate digits, "that's enough sulking. We need to find some cover; tonight's moon won't be bright enough to continue on safely."

When she started to walk further down the side of the crater, Bee reached out to grab her by the hand.

_"Where are you going?"_

"It's probably best that we stay here for tonight. Now that we're here, we might as well find shelter."

Again, he tugged at her hand for her to stop.

_"No, we can't! It wouldn't be right."_

"Do you have any better ideas?"

He paused for a few more seconds before giving in and letting her lead the way forward.

"Watch where you step," she reminded him.

They continued forward for what seemed like an eternity, navigating by Bumblebee's headlights alone. Everywhere they turned there was a hole to fall in, a steep slope to stumble down from, or mounds upon mounds… of things Bumblebee had never seen, even in his darkest nightmares. He'd witnessed the aftermath of war, but this was more comparable to a mass genocide. Two-hundred thousand was starting to look more like one million… Though there were no longer faces to place to the dead bodies—skin and expression alike had decayed long ago—he imagined human skeletons would haunt him for the rest of his existence. When they finally reached the bottom of the slope and they stood on solid ground, Bumblebee thanked Primus above. There were still bodies lying here and there, but they were fewer in number and it was easier to walk.

Silently, they walked until they were just inside the city limits. Most of the buildings had been leveled by the large-scale attacks, but they'd stopped at the back entrance of a shop that looked pretty sturdy to contemplate breaking in.

"Come on," she gestured to the thick, chain lock that held the metal doors in place. "I know you can break this. Don't hold out on me."

It wasn't that he _couldn't _break it, but that he didn't feel it right to intrude, now that he knew this whole place was a gravesite.

"Come on, Bee," Adele prodded him once more with a finger. "My clothes are still damp and I'm freezing out here!"

Ex-venting in defeat, Bumblebee reached for the handles of the door… but stopped when he heard the familiar sound of tracks being made in the distance. Listening carefully, he froze; whoever it was, they were approaching fast. It was only a second later that Adele's expression turned serious.

"Someone's tracking us," she voiced his thoughts in a low breath. "Didn't you turn off your identification signals?"

He had, but only after they'd finished their wash at the side of the river.

Instantly, Bumblebee turned out his headlights, engulfing them in the darkness of the night once more. Bee grabbed the young woman by her hand and started running towards the thickest area of the surrounding city that he could find; they needed to stay away from the main roads. They only had a short amount of time that they could continue running like this unnoticed—her steps were silent, but his sounded more like soft gunfire in the night.

"Who is it…?" She questioned.

It was hard to tell. There were only a handful of mechs that Megatron would've trusted to send out singlehandedly, but whichever it was, their chances of being found were pretty high.

They continued down a narrow alley, the broken buildings providing little to no coverage, while they listened to their assailant approach at a fierce speed. Eventually, they heard the sound of the vehicle reach as far as the top of the crater they'd once stood by and then everything went silent—he was searching by foot now. It didn't seem like they would find any shelter, but suddenly something struck Adele's foot in mid-run and she practically fell on her face. Bumblebee turned back and knelt at her side in concern. Trying to stand up, she noticed that she'd tripped over the edge of a raised corner, jutting out of the ground. There was something buried beneath the trash in the alley.

"Hey, Bee, look at this," she whispered to the yellow scout, still kneeling where she'd fell. Her hands desperately waved over the top of the nearby surface, moving mounds of dirt and debris, soon revealing a metal surface. "I think it's a bunker."

Adele had removed enough wreckage to reveal two metal handles attached to the surface. They didn't have too many choices left; with a powerful pull, Bumblebee heaved the metal doors open and ushered the young brunette into the darkness bellow. Quickly, the young scout followed suit and turned around to close one door to the bunker, covering it with some of the debris again, before shutting the other side.

Once safe inside, Bumblebee turned on his headlights again. Now that he could see what surrounded them, he was a little more relieved; at first, he'd been expecting dead bodies, but the place was bare of all life, except for the bugs.

"Here," Adele rushed forward with several pieces of thick metal she'd found in the corner of the room, "it might not hold him, but…"

It was better to take some measures, rather than none at all.

She wedged the pieces of metal between the downwards door handles and stepped back with a deep exhale. Now that they were hidden, all that could be done was to step back and wait out the night. In seconds alone, Bumblebee found himself plopping down in one corner of the room, his lights still shining in Adele's direction. The room was anything but homey, but Bumblebee was so tired and overworked, he could've probably recharged anywhere by this point.

Using the light shining from Bumblebee's pectorals, Adele managed to shift through some of the wreckage on a far shelf in the opposite corner of the room and soon fell upon two old lanterns that still held some oil, as well as a set of matches. In seconds alone, she lit both of the lights and placed them at opposite ends of the wide bunker; Bumblebee turned off his own headlights to help preserve what energon he had.

With her hands still shaking from the tension of it all, Adele searched the room for anything else that might prove useful to keep her mind off the situation at hand.

_She was used to being the __**hunter**__, not the __**hunted.**_

In seconds alone, she found a broom in the corner of the room and started to clean the corner where Bumblebee sat. Surprisingly enough, there weren't too many pests, but she didn't want to have to sleep on a filthy floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the young scout was too exhausted to be worrying about what _could _happen in the next few moments.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly, leaning down at his side.

He faintly nodded his head and pointed towards his peds.

_"…Too loud to be walking around."_

"Just rest," she placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "I'll keep watch for a while. I've eaten today, you haven't."

Earlier that evening, she'd hunted some small game while on their trek. It was harder to find fuel for him than it was for her.

Once the floor and the surrounding corners were free of cobwebs, spiders, and small insects, Adele started shifting through supplies again. When she fell upon a crate of full, plastic water bottles, she almost felt like punching herself in the gut out of shame. Over her shoulder, she noticed Bumblebee waving his hand, as though to give the okay. With a strong sense of regret, she wiped the dust from the bottles and quickly uncapped one to chug it down. Looking to the still exhausted mech, it was hard to keep down her sense of shame.

Several moments passed, but still nothing could be heard from above. She treated every moment like it could be her last, never misplacing her footing or speaking too loud—it was like she waiting for one of her own to claim her life. Assassins were always silent in their pursuits and it seemed that this tracker had the same work ethic.

When finally she managed to calm herself down some, she sat at Bumblebee's side with her small backpack in front of her. Inside of her pack were a few more spare weapons, but nothing that would've helped the situation at hand. Even if she did have the right supplies, truth be told, she was never that great at making traps, like some of the other members of the Order were. Still sifting through things, trying to keep her mind off of what was going on, her fingers brushed against the familiar texture of some old pages. Instead of leaving them safely in the backpack, she drew out the old mementos and held them out into the light.

Bumblebee leaned over to get a closer view of what the young brunette was holding. They were photographs, old but not poorly kept, and she only had two.

_"Who is this?"_

He extended a finger to point in the direction of the first photograph. There was a small family standing together, posing for the picture—a middle-aged man with his wife and their young daughter.

"Can't you tell?" Adele couldn't help but smile, despite the situation at hand. "That's me… and my mom and dad."

Bumblebee's optics widened briefly before he caught on to the resemblance.

"It was taken about fifteen years ago," she added before lifting up the second photograph. "And this is my old home town."

The second photo was just as charming as the first, though it depicted a landscape instead—a small, rural area that looked more peaceful than any other society Bumblebee had seen in centuries. Out of the corner of his optic, Bumblebee noticed Adele glancing at the photo with a fond smile, but it was gone in seconds alone.

Above, the first foreign noise they'd heard in the past half hour was made. Instantly, Adele stuffed the picture back into her small pack and scooted closer to the young scout. Both of them went silent; the loudest thing that could be heard was Adele's heartbeat, which hammered like a drum against the side of Bumblebee's chest. Quietly, the yellow mech extended one large arm to wrap around the young woman's waist, drawing her near. He'd never seen her so scared before.

What they'd heard from above had definitely been a series of footsteps, but they'd stopped cold and silent. Some might've been deceived by the sudden stillness, but both Bumblebee and Adele recognized that their assailant was instead standing in the alley just above, waiting and listening for a reaction. The young scout could practically _sense _his fellow brother standing by on the prowl. A good ten minutes passed before the sound was heard once more… and the figure walked away from where he once stood—only mere feet from the entrance—to continue down the alley.

At that instant, Adele let out a long breath of air she hadn't even been aware she'd been holding. Bumblebee's large, comforting fingers ran through her long hair, while he tried to sooth her.

_"Everything will be alright now," _he assured her in a soft series of tones. _"Get some rest."_

Before she could saying anything, Bumblebee reached for the young woman's backpack and started searching through it to find a blanket he'd seen her take out only moments prior. When he finally found his prize, he reached out to take her gently by the waist and guided her form to sit in his lap.

"W-What are you doing?" She questioned, somewhat flustered.

Silently, he situated her atop his body and guided her head to rest against his chest, where a strong heat was resonating. Unfolding the blanket, he placed it around her form, and then held her like she was the most delicate thing in the world. His head rested just above her own.

_"You'll be warmer this way," _he offered sincerely. _"Now go to sleep."_

Strange enough, though her heartbeat had seemed to slow down a few moments ago, it was gradually starting to rise once again. The young woman wiggled around for a few more moments, trying to find a comfortable position, and then calmed a second time.

The dim light from the lanterns was almost hypnotic, pulling them into a deep sense of stillness, and soon Adele and Bee found themselves consumed by the thick darkness, lulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Yet, this deep sense of peace couldn't last very long at all. When Adele next glimpsed a bright light, it was unwelcome and it shone from just outside the main doors to the entrance of the bunker. The gentle, loving embrace of her yellow mech was gone and instead she felt a pair of forceful hands ripping her away from the comfort of her thick blanket and forcing her outside into the harsh winds of the morning sunrise.

"Come on, you filthy wrench, get up!" Someone practically screamed in her ear, pushing her to the ground, despite their demands. "We haven't got all day."

Her eyes widened and she reached for the short blade at the side of her belt, but soon found that her hands were bound behind her back and that her hidden blades had been removed. Not too far away, Adele heard a familiar set of tones ringing out in her direction. Just three feet to her right, she glimpsed Bumblebee lying on the ground in the same predicament that she was, gazing towards her with concerned optics.

"What's the meaning of this?!" She practically screamed in irritation.

"Shut your mouth, you dirty sympathizer!" A second voice cut her off. "We'll be asking the questions, you hear?" The familiar sensation of a long, silver blade was placed against the back of her neck. "Best to keep your mouth shut."

"You don't have the right to do this!" The brunette seethed, unafraid. "What do you want!?"

"What do _we _want?" The second voice practically laughed this time. "What do _you _want? What the hell are you and your little mechanical fuck doing around here, stirring up trouble anyway?!"

_They were extremists, this much Adele could determine._

"I oughta kill you where you lay!" Adele felt a large glob of spit hit the side of her face. "Too bad the boss wants you alive for now."

Instead of speaking, Adele turned her attention to Bumblebee and looked his body over once more. He was bound by several thick ropes and pushed to the ground, just as she was, but he seemed physically fine. Where his hands and feet met the ground, they'd nailed metal loops around his joints to meet with the hard soil. His optics shone with a deep sense of fear—for her, not himself.

They'd made it through the night, but the following day was an entirely different matter.

The threat to their lives was no longer Cybertronian, but human.


	6. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers in any way or form, sad as it may be…_

_Warning: This story contains several sexually explicit scenes, gore/violence, eventual character death, and profanity. If you do not like, do not read._

* * *

**Placidity, Phase 6**

Several minutes passed as Adele continued to lay with her face in the dirt while throwing insult after insult at her captors, trying to untie the knots that bound her wrists. The brutes were talking about moving her and Bee to a different location soon. They'd be in a lot of trouble, even if they did fight the men off, if they didn't know where they were at in the end.

When she heard the strange sound of something being unwound and she turned her attention to Bumblebee again, the young brunette went white when she realized they'd brought in a long series of tubing with a syringe-link device at the end. She'd seen something similar in the back of Ratchet's lab at the inn. Instantly, one of the men inserted the needle into Bumblebee's upper arm while two others restrained the young scout. Bee started to struggle, but he was easily overpowered by the two men, still tired and drained of energy.

"What are you doing to him?!"

"Be quiet!" Someone kicked her from behind. "You're annoying as is. We don't need a struggle out of your friend here, too."

She watched with wide eyes as a blue liquid—energon—passed from Bumblebee through the tubing and into a large glass container at the end of the system. It tore her in half to see what little life he had fade from his eyes and listen to his strained vocals as he cried out in pain.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright," the same man smirked. "All of us are going to be good pals, I promise. In fact, I think your friend here is gonna warm up to us _real _quick."

"_What are you doing to him_?" Adele seethed, pressing the question again.

An older man walked over and knelt down next to her, but he didn't look any friendlier than the first.

"We're just… _lowering his power levels_, you could say."

"You're killing him!"

"Oh, no, you don't have to worry about that, girly," he laughed. "It takes _a lot _more than this to put these vending machines out of order for good. I've seen one get his head blown clear off and then the next day, after a little visit to the doc, he was as fit as a fiddle."

"You're draining his blood!"

"No, we're taking his _fuel _for storage and leaving him with just enough to remain conscious."

"You're disgusting," she snarled at the man.

"The only disgusting thing here is your sense of compassion for these lifeless, murdering machines," he practically whispered with a blank expression.

Before Adele could reply again, she was cut off in thought when someone's hand covered her mouth and nose from behind. At first, she tried to fight back and bite her assaulter, but then her mind went completely blank when she caught the sweet scent of a strange substance. They'd put her out like a light with a rag covered in chloroform.

* * *

"Well, well, well… This is an unusual set of circumstances. I didn't know that one of our guests would be such a beautiful woman."

The next time that Adele was aware of her own existence, a low, baritone voice was coaxing her back to the realm of the alive and conscious. She felt someone prodding her on one side and soon realized that she was now sitting with her arms tied around the back of a chair.

"You guys should've been more courteous to our gorgeous guest," the voice spoke once more, though there was humor in his tone.

She heard a parade of various other men laughing behind her.

Adele managed to part her eyes. Things were blurry until she was able to focus her gaze. The man who'd spoken was standing only a foot in front of her; he had thick raven hair with sapphire blue eyes and he was almost completely clothed in dark gray. If she'd had to guess his age, he would've been a little over thirty-five, and he appeared to be a strong athlete as well—over six feet tall with sculpted muscles, which she could see from behind his attire.

"W-Where am I?"

"Right where you need to be, love."

"_Where did you take me?_" She rephrased the question, her voice weak but filled with spitfire.

"Somewhere that'll keep you from stirring up anymore trouble for me and my friends while we're here." Adele felt the man run a finger down the side of her face and then he gestured outwards. "It's nothing special, but have a look around!"

The room was partially dark, but after blinking multiple times and examining the place, she realized that she was sitting in the front of what looked like an old medical ward with white walls, dirtied by dust and time. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed an old projection screen, some IV stands, and a few rolling bed cots in one corner of the room.

"You've taken us… to a hospital?" She croaked again, somewhat confused.

The man nodded his head with a devilish smile.

"Richmond Medical," he informed the brunette, dipping his hands into his pockets to pace before her a bit. "It's the only building on the east end of the city that didn't get a full hit during the main collapse."

_They were still somewhere in the city… If there was any plus, it was that._

"W-What do you want from us?"

"What do we want from you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think there _was _much you could have given us… Well, until I saw your pretty face, that is."

_He was one of __**those **__types…_

"Then why are we here?"

Suddenly, the man's humor dried out; he gave Adele the most vacant and yet terrifying glance she had ever seen.

"We were watching the two of you last night and I'll be real blunt when I say this," he breathed. "I don't appreciate you bringing a lurking wolf into _my _territory. The last thing I need is a hound sticking his nose into my business and throwing a rule book in my face."

"You mean Megatron's scout…"

"I mean whatever mess you brought with you last night. I don't care what factory line that thing came off of; it's because of you that we had to put up early last night when your problems became mine."

"All of you, you're rebels…"

"Well, I don't exactly _support _our great dictatorship if that's what you're suggesting."

"I'd _heard _that there was a group of scavengers spending their time out through here."

"Scavengers…?" He shook his head lightly. "I prefer the term 'entrepreneur'. I like to think that I'm providing a service here," he smiled.

"You're looting the dead."

"Haven't you ever heard of finders-keepers? I'm taking what's no longer in use or under ownership and selling it to those who _are _in need."

"To the highest bidder," she corrected him, "for an outrageous price."

"_Everything_ has a price in this world, babe."

She hadn't been paying much attention to anything, except for the man before her. When she heard the ear-piercing sound of metal scrapping against the floor and she turned her attention to her right, her heart practically stopped. Two of the men from earlier that morning were dragging a large, almost lifeless frame across the room. When they were just about five feet in front of Adele, they stopped and dropped the front half of the mechanical body down to the ground with a loud crash. It was hard to keep her lips from quivering—her eyes were already wide and filled with shock—as she gazed down on the form she knew to be Bumblebee. His body trembled lightly and his frame had already begun to lose its color, the rich black and yellow hues changing to suit that of a dull, comatose gray. When Bee finally managed to move his head to the side and his tired, blue optics gazed back at her, she was able to catch her breath for a moment.

"The question right now is: what are you willing to pay to keep_ him_ alive?"

_Money would have been no issue, had she been in the possession of any. All funds that belonged to the brunette was back at the Inner Circle in her bank account—she'd only brought a small amount with her for travel—and she doubted that the snarky raven-haired man would take an I-owe-you. However, she also doubted that the man wanted money in the first place…_

"What do you _want?_" She narrowed her eyes.

"You're letting _me _decide?" He laughed and stepped towards her for a second. "I don't know if that's such a good idea on your end, love. Surely you have _something _to offer."

When he finished his sentence, he swept a large hand along the side of her face and under her chin a second time. At first, she thought about biting the man, but then she noticed something odd about the surface and spacing of the man's long, calloused digits…

Adele's eyes went wide. He stepped back and then she focused on the hand that had caressed her.

_The man was missing his ring finger…_

"What?" Her captor tilted his head to the side when he noticed her expression. "Is this all too much for you to take in? …Cat got your tongue?"

She was suddenly consumed by a great amount of anger, but also relieved by her new discovery.

"So…" She breathed, head titled downwards. "You're the real muscle around here, but you have these chumps doing the actual work for you? Someone who looks strong, but he just stands around and talks big. That's kind of funny."

He briefly narrowed his eyes in her direction. The brunette had hit a nerve with that comment, she could tell.

"Well, isn't that generally how it works?" He breathed in a calculated tone. "There's rarely anything that calls for my presence in the first place. Make no mistake, love; I _am _the leader of this so called pack. There's hardly anything that threatens my position—only what I _do not_ want to deal with myself and what I _do _deem worthy of my time," he knelt down to be at eye level with her and gave his usual devilish smile. "You should be honored that I am even here right now. Otherwise, I'm sure my _chumps _would have a wonderful time with _your_ undivided attention."

The same men from before, who crowded her from behind, laughed. Adele was unsure of how outnumbered they were, but she guessed that there were at least twelve flunkies in total—not the worst of odds and not the best either.

"You mean we can't have game night with the little lady, Ben?"

"Ben" grinned at the comment and laughed shortly.

"I would think that it was insulting that you have a _pack _in the first place. A true assassin works alone, unless aided by the Order."

"What would you know of the Order?" Ben narrowed his eyes, which were cold again. "I'd speak carefully if I were you."

"…_Nothing is true, everything is permitted._"

The room was completely silent for several moments as Adele connected her brown eyes with Ben's blue. It didn't seem like there would be any reaction to this timeless saying, but then his lips parted into a smirk. His body started to shake from controlled chuckles. Soon enough, he burst out in a full-on, long, deep series of laughs. For some time, he remained like that—the only sound in the room—until he managed to calm himself down, fading into a small snicker.

Adele's features took on that of confusion.

"I'm sorry," the older man apologized with one last laugh. "It's just that… I've heard that line so many times; it's pretty cliché to me now." He ran a finger under one eye to remove a tear he'd shed during his outburst. "Yet… those really are the guidelines of this world."

She was surprised by his reaction to say the least, but the smile that Ben now sported appeared much more genuine. He was no longer looking at her like she was a piece of prime rib.

"So, what's your name, love?" He grinned.

"Adele," she breathed. "Adele Campbell."

"Adele," he repeated with a curve of the lips, as though _tasting _her name. "Alright, _Adele_, here's the real three-pointer then… Who's the one tugging your leash? Who's your _owner_?"

She didn't have the desire or the will to tell him who her leader was.

"Come on, you can tell _me_," he smiled, as though kidding around now. "It's just a name. Judging by what cities are nearby, I'd say Michael or Valentino."

It was _taboo _to reveal her line of studies in such a bleak, public, and unsanctified way. Yet, Adele also knew that it was a piece of information her captor would not allow to be kept private…

"The two of us," she gestured towards Bumblebee. "We're from the Inner Circle."

"Ah, so you work for Val," he nodded his head. "Sort of explains things. He always has been easy on women."

She felt her blood boiling.

"What does _that _mean?"

"It doesn't _mean _anything," he shrugged his shoulders. "Just explains your lack of skill."

"Are you saying that I'm a _Novice_?"

"What rank areyou?"

"I'm a _Veteran._"

"A Veteran?" His eyes went wide. "Well, at least he hasn't given you a title yet."

"Let me out of these ropes and I'll _show _you how good I am."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he smoothed his hand over the side of her face and through her hair. "There's no need to get all wound up, love. If you weren't so reckless, you probably wouldn't be here in the first place. You might be good in a fight, but there's more to being a silent killer than creativity and brute strength." As Ben spoke, his grin became that much broader. "If you _really _want to impress me, you should figure out how to get out of this mess on your own."

She shook her head to remove his hold.

"W-What do you mean?" Her mouth dropped slightly. "You're telling me… you're not going to let us out of here?"

"And what made you think I would?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're… You're one of us."

"Actually, love, I was only _trained _by the Order. I haven't worked directly with another representative for ten years now," Ben grinned. "My ties with the rest of you are thin, if anything. We have the same _direct _goal, but separate affiliations. As you can see, I _like _my pack."

"I-Is that even allowed?"

"As they say, _everything is permitted_," he breathed with a grin. "If I haven't compromised anyone, why not? _And _we still have the same enemy, soooo…"

He leaned down on the ground next to Bumblebee and tapped the weak Cybertronian on the side of his helm before pushing the mech onto his back with ease.

"This whole situation makes me a little more suspicious of _you._"

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing…_

"So… What _are _you doing here?"

"We… We were trying to get away from the city for a little while," she answered carefully.

"You were running?" He tilted an eyebrow. "From what…?"

"We weren't running. I told you, we just needed to get away for a while."

"Are the two of you lovers?"

"What?!" Adele's eyes went wide. "No!"

"Then why were you running…? If you weren't running off to be together, what was it?"

She didn't know what to say…

"You know, yesterday we got some radio feed in from the main line at the Citadel. Most everyone doesn't have standard technology nowadays, much less anything that comes close to what those assholes-in-charge have, so they don't put as many security precautions up as they used to," he breathed. "Luckily, I have a friend who's pretty tech savvy. There was a big commotion going on up through there. Something about a human attacking an officer…?"

"News to me," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, _really_…?" He smiled and withdrew a long knife from his pocket to hold against Bumblebee's already fragile neck components. "Well, maybe I ought to ask your friend instead."

"Don't do that!" Her eyes went wide and she tried to kick Ben in the side, where he knelt.

"Oh, I see… Sensitive when it comes to your machine, huh?"

"…If you already have the answers to what you want to know, why even bother asking?"

"It's always so much more satisfying when I get the answers I want to hear from someone else," he smiled. "So… you _are _the one who's been stirring up trouble. It explains the hound, too."

"T-They don't know that it was specifically me," she muttered. "But they're on our trail, yes."

"What part does _he _play in this?" Ben tapped Bee a second time.

"Bumblebee works in the main walls, but he's a good friend of mine. He helped me get away."

"You see, that's the part about this whole thing that's hard for me to swallow," Ben skillfully twirled the knife between his fingers. "Assassins don't befriend the hierarchy. We stay our blades from the innocent and point them towards those who would upset what little balance we have in this world. The Templars are no longer our primary threat. Instead, what blood that needs to be shed should come from _them_," Ben held his knife at a dangerously small distance from Bee' sensitive wires again. "They've killed _billions. _Perhaps you feel more foolish compassion for them than I do, but this one machine _cannot _redeem his entire race."

There was a powerful source of vengeance in the man's blue eyes; it was something that she could relate to, yet she couldn't bring herself to let Ben kill Bumblebee.

"Please," she pleaded with what little strength she had left, "don't kill him. I feel your anger... But I've learned that there is one or two whom I can place my trust in. Give him a chance," she continued, her lips trembling. "He's just _one _machine, so it shouldn't matter to you. You said everything in this world has a price… So name it."

Ben stood up and licked his lips, avoiding Adele's gaze, while he paced the room for a moment.

"I'm sure you already _know _what I want," Ben's voice was anything but soft when he spoke again. "Out here for several months on end, I hardly ever get to enjoy the company of women. It's been nearly four months for me now and I suppose you could peg me for _agitated_," his eyes sought out hers. "One week. For one week, you will satisfy me in whatever way I ask of you, in exchange for your friend's life. No questions asked."

"I have no problem with that," she breathed. "But he won't survive for one week with the way he is now."

Ben looked off towards the direction of his brutes and snapped his fingers. In seconds alone, two of the same shabby-dressed men from earlier that morning wheeled in a large medical cart with a large, plastic fuel tank sitting atop the haul. Beneath the thick, white plastic, she could see blue liquid shining through—it was a lot more energon than what they'd just drained from Bee.

"Starting right now, for every night you spend with me, your friend will be given a few pints of the fuel that he needs. By the seventh day, he should be running at a regular level."

The men pulled out the same tubular device she'd seen from earlier that day and started to reattach it to Bee's forearm. This time, the young mech didn't even have the strength to protest.

"And my belongings…?"

"You won't need them. Don't worry, I won't let you starve," he somewhat grinned. "You're things have been confiscated. Think of them as collateral. I'll give them back when our deal is done. You didn't honestly think I'd let you walk around here with swords and knives?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a bit more color pooling into Bumblebee's azure optics, while the energon feed from the line started to circulate through his systems. She tried to smile as best she could to reassure him that things would be alright—she knew that he'd heard the entire conversation, even as tired as he was. Ben frowned at the small connection between human and Cybertronian.

"Thank you," Adele turned her attention the raven-haired man, though her expression was no longer cheerful. "Thank you for listening to me."

_Most others wouldn't have, especially a true member of the Order, though she didn't want to admit it._

"There's nothing to thank me for. You're paying the price," he replied with an expressionless face. "In the end, you have him back, but I still get the honor of seeing him suffer. This entire week, that machinewill know that it's me, not him, who is taking you to bed every night. He will have to live with the fact that he was unable to keep you safe. All this week, he will lie in a cell by himself and mull over all of the delicious things I intend to do to you."

"I've already told you that we aren't lovers, just friends."

"I don't think _he _sees it that way."

Ben stepped forward with his knife still in hand and walked around the chair Adele sat in. In seconds alone, she felt the ropes that bound her body go slack, when he cut through the thick restraints.

"For one week," he whispered in her ear from behind, "you are _mine_."

* * *

"Don't worry, I've got you," Adele found herself whispering as she guided Bumblebee to lean against one side of the room. "You already look a lot better."

It had been about thirty minutes since the strange men had reintroduced energon back into the young scout's frame and it had finally circulated throughout his different systems. Though he was still too exhausted to move hardly at all, his paint job had finally regained what color it had lost. Yet, it didn't seem as though Bumblebee was worried about his own safety…

With weary optics, he managed to lift one hand to point a finger in Adele's direction.

_"You…?"_

"Don't worry about me," she held the extended hand for a moment before laying it back down at his side. "I'll be absolutely fine."

He said nothing—probably because he didn't have the energy to—but his optics conveyed just how upset he was about the whole situation. Ben had been right; Bumblebee would blame himself for what was happening.

"Listen," she whispered to him once more, "this is just as much my fault as it yours. Don't beat yourself up over it. We're lucky we didn't run into someone we couldn't have reasoned with… like the tracker that's out there. It'll only be a week before you're back in shape and we can leave."

His azure optics were searching her eyes again; his hand reached out to grab hold of the hem of her shirt. More than anything, he didn't want her to go.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I'll be back as soon as I can to make sure they're taking care of you properly," she vowed in the softest voice she could muster. "That snarky bastard didn't say that I had to actually stay the entire night with him, as long as he got what he wants. This is nothing to me, really. I do this practically every day of my life."

Her words didn't seem to give him any form of solace. The hand that held the tail of her shirt tried to pull her closer.

Adele couldn't help but smile sadly as she removed his grasp from her once more; she cradled his hand in her own before crossing fingers with his metallic digits. Had it been anyone else, she would've cringed at the strange contact of metal against skin, but instead warmth traveled throughout her body. She hated leaving him here alone.

The room that Bumblebee was locked inside of was an old insanity space—something that doctors used for the more unstable patients during post-apocalyptic years—and it was perfect for keeping the yellow scout in check. There were no windows, no cracks, hardly any furniture in the room, and only one door with a small window at the top. All of the walls and even the floor and ceiling were padded with white cushioning… and she questioned what would_ keep_ the young scout from going mentally unstable with nothing but the color white to preoccupy his thoughts.

"After tomorrow, you should be able to sit up on your own and speak," she tried to smile again. "I've been keeping you in the dark about a lot of things. Once you're able, we can discuss… what I should have told you already."

It was forbidden to reveal herself, especially to her enemies… But she felt that he deserved—was **entitled **to—an answer, though she wasn't sure how good of a one she could give him. He'd heard the entire conversation she'd had with Ben, so there was no backing away at this point.

"I wish we could just bust out of here. It would be a lot simpler if they hadn't gutted you like they did. Maybe later this week," she grinned.

"Hey, I can hear you just fine in there!" One of the more aggravated men from earlier—Bumblebee's guard and caretaker—called out from just behind the single door to the room, where he was stationed.

Adele smirked.

Silently, she began to stand from where she'd knelt at the scout's side, but before she could even straighten her knees, a large hand had reached out and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her back down. Without warning, the scout had found the energy to raise his back from the wall to meet her face to face. Just as suddenly as he had moved, Bee retracted his face guard to reveal his trembling lips. The young mech couldn't produce sound, but he was accentuating the movement of his mouth to _form _the words he wanted her to hear.

_"Please, don't go…"_

Her brown eyes searched his features and found an excruciating amount of sorrow all throughout his form.

_He didn't fear that she wouldn't return, but the fact that she was leaving in the first place._

"I would stay with you if I could, but I _have _to go," she breathed, eyes filled with grief. "I'm not doing this for him… and not even really for myself. I'm doing this for _you._"

This didn't seem to reassure the young mech and the brunette found herself reaching out a delicate hand to cradle his cheek.

"Please, don't worry. Think of this as a form of business… He's just another annoying man seeking release. To me, my body is a weapon, just like anything else I might carry." She found herself caressing his face more lovingly than she first intended. "I would have slept with _all _of them for an entire _month _before I'd let them kill you."

It was the right thing to do, whether she wanted to or not.

Adele's eyes widened slowly… when Bumblebe leaned forward and she felt his soft, metallic lips pressing against her own. He was still new at expressing his feelings this way, but she found that this kiss was more confident than the ones they'd shared before. At first, the brunette was completely shocked and unresponsive, but then she melted into it and responded slowly. It was several moments before they finally parted and when they did it was only to pull slightly away from one another—her nose brushed against the small space where his would've been—and their locked gazes intensified.

Ben's remark ran through her head… and she found herself blushing uncontrollably.

_"I've already told you that we aren't lovers, just friends."_

_"I don't think __**he**__ sees it that way."_

"I have to go," she found herself blushing only that much more as she caressed the neck cables at the back of his neck. "Don't think about what's going to happen once I leave this room. It doesn't mean anything."

He was about to break her down, but she pulled away before that could happen, and attempted to stand once more. Again, a steady hand kept her from moving away. Biting her lip briefly, she sank forward and used a second kiss to distract him, before she was able to finally distance herself from him. As she looked back at the young mech lying on the ground, her heart lurched inside of her chest, begging to be reunited once more with the young scout. The small amount of light still in his eyes suggested that he would soon fall into recharge.

Adele found herself contemplating what emotions she held for the handsome, young scout… and she shook her head when one simple solution kept popping up in her mind.

_It was absolutely ridiculous to suggest that she was… __**in love**__… with Bumblebee._

But if she didn't feel something even remotely akin to _that _feeling, why had she reciprocated only moments ago? When they'd been at the river, she'd told herself that it had been curiosity, pure lust, and only a small amount of affection that had drawn her… to do the things she had done. Yet, why did her heart feel as though there was a giant gaping hole in the center?

She'd felt this emotion before, but only at one other point in her life.

Adamant in her decision, she knocked on the door to signal the guard. After only a millisecond, the door opened and she found herself turning back to the young mech while standing at the doorway, a sad smile gracing her features.

"I won't be long," she vowed in a soft tone.

He said nothing, but gazed back with the blue optics that had became all but famous for ensnaring her heart.

_And at that point, Adele did come to terms with the fact that, even if she didn't feel a deep affection for the young mech… he was completely infatuated with her._


	7. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 7

**OptimalAlpha: **Okay, so here's chapter seven... finally. Sorry I've been gone so long. I had some serious stuff I had to take care of with college before I could continue typing stuff and also my computer struck up a serious virus that scared the crap out of me. Whoever makes those viruses, trying to steal money from the people who work hard for it, deserve to burn in utter damnation. So, that's all on that subject... On another subject, there will only be three more chapters in this arc and YES, there will be some AdeleXBee smutt very soon, so do not worry. Hopefully I can get that out soon. However, like I said, before I switch to a different couple after the next three chapters and maybe an epilogue, please prepare yourselves. Thanks for the attention if you have been reading, and this chap is very long. Lol. Another reason why it took a while to get this one out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

Please leave a review if you don't mind. Hugs and kisses, dawg.

* * *

**Placidity, Phase Seven**

"So you're finally here," a familiar, husky voice greeted her.

Adele instinctively rolled her eyes, but walked in the direction of her suitor, stopping only inches from his bedside, where he lay sprawled before her.

"I'd prefer to get this over with and move along with life," she breathed in a cold tone.

He didn't reply, but smiled at her intently.

She'd been brought to a large office—probably an old nurse's lounge or some physician's quarters—and locked in from the outside. It wasn't the coziest of rooms, but it was a lot better than she'd been expecting. The windows were covered by long black drapes that had been nailed to the walls and the present furniture and most of the floor was clear of dust and dirt. Directly before her was a large makeshift bed that had been created by joining at least three or four of the cots she'd seen in the hallways. White sheets and blankets covered the bed, inviting her in for much-needed sleep. The room was dark, but lit with at least a dozen different candles along the four walls. Essentially, the only uninviting prospect of the room was the middle-aged man lying before her in bed, beneath the sheets, completely nude with his well-sculpted chest and abs displayed before her.

"Were you honestly attempting to be romantic?" She raised an eyebrow in mock humor.

"You don't like it? Well, sorry for trying," he grinned. "There isn't much to work with in the first place."

Adele gave the room a second glance, but then came to sit by Ben's side.

"I've had _much_ worse…"

"So have I," he flashed an impish grin.

She nailed him with a cold stare, shaking her head out of habit.

"…How do you want to do this?"

* * *

It was so, _so _hard to stay awake and Adele rubbed her eyes to try and delay slumber if only for a few minutes longer to leave the room. One candle in the far corner—the only one Ben hadn't put out yet—continued to flicker back and forth in a hypnotic dance. A large, warm body engulfed her from the side, holding her hand and rubbing much more tenderly than she would've ever anticipated. Before she could be pulled in any further, Adele stood and tried to gather her things from the floor, but the hand holding her own grew firm.

"Where are you going?"

"You didn't say I had to stay the rest of the night with you," she breathed indifferently, refusing to make eye contact.

"No, I said you had to do _whatever_ I asked of you," he reminded her, smile now gone.

"Does it really _matter _whether I stay or go? You can just call me back later," she huffed in a cold tone. "No matter what your excuse is, I need to leave."

"To go back to the machine," he added for her. "Why…?"

Adele finally jerked her hand away and turned to face Ben with a powerful gaze.

"Why should I stay here with _you_?"

"For the same reason you shouldn't go back to _him_. We're the same."

"We havenothing in common. You already told me that you aren't part of the Order," she blinked. "If you were, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"That wasn't what I meant…" Ben leaned up from the bed to gaze into her eyes. "You and I, we're both human. They're different from us. I don't see why you can't understand that. "

The brunette held his gaze for a few moments, then picked up her crumpled undergarments and proceeded to pull them on. Just as she finished clipping her bra, Adele heard a creak from the bed and felt two smooth, powerful hands circling her waist tenderly form behind; Ben's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Stay here," he whispered in a soft tone she hadn't yet heard from him. "He'll be fine on his own."

"I promised Bumblebee I would come back as soon as you were finished."

Again, she tugged away and instead of pulling anything over her panties or bra, she gathered whatever else she'd worn in one arm and walked to the front of the room. She knocked on the outside door to signal the guard; she heard the lock turn. Just as she was about to step outside, a familiar hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'm _not _done with you."

Ben's eyes were filled with confusion, irritation, and even a little bit of sorrow… but she pulled away once more.

"Yes…_ Yes_, you are."

She reached for the knob and a powerful force rose up from behind and slammed the door shut. A large, warm palm had come to cover hers and a familiar set of warm lips touched at the shell of her ear.

"Stay," he whispered the demand. "Don't try arguing with me."

A furious flame rose up inside, but she fought it back down. Instead, she let out an exasperated sigh and prayed for patience.

* * *

For so long he sat in the white abyss, only able to reflect on what he'd done in this short, yet eventful, week and ponder what would soon follow. He wasn't used to it—this sort of solitary confinement. It seemed like every klik that went by was actually a megacycle and there hadn't been any sign of his Adele in a long time. She'd said that she would be back by early morning, but it was approaching noon; there were no windows to the cell, but the yellow scout's chronometer was still running at optimum. He feared for her safety more than anything. Bumblebee couldn't wait until his Adele was back…

_His _Adele… It was another thing he'd pondered while stuck in this lifeless room.

Since when had he begun to think of the young brunette as _his_…?

She wasn't property and she certainly wasn't his servant… For some reason, his processor was subconsciously registering her as his mate.

His internals began to heat up at the mere prospect of it all.

_"Sparkmate"_…

It was a powerful term—one that shouldn't be used so lightly—and it only followed after a long history with a strong relationship… They'd barely known one another for a week. So then, why-?

Before his thoughts could wander any further, there was a rough knock at the door in the far corner.

"You've got company," the gruff voice of his guard called.

Sure enough, Bumblebee went completely rigid when a lithe, female form appeared in the doorway and Adele peered inside. Her hair and attire were a mess, but the red lines he'd noticed in the whites of her eyes were gone now and it was clear that she'd gotten some much-needed sleep. The expression on her face was apologetic.

Immediately, the brunette was by his side, and when she reached out to caress the side of his face it was more than surprising.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. "I meant to come back as soon as possible, but that bastard held me up."

With a soft series of beeps, Bumblebee reassured the young woman that there were no hard feelings.

"Do you feel alright?" The smooth skin of her palm regarded him. "Are your systems evening out? Did they bring the energon they promised?"

The yellow scout nodded his head three times.

"Good," she managed to smile only slightly and again caressed his face. "I was worried."

_'Not nearly as much as I was about you…'_

The young scout's hand drifted downward to smooth along her abdomen, while he mouthed a question with his revealed lips.

"Yes, don't worry, I ate," she smiled slightly. "I was surprised it wasn't poisoned."

He smiled as well, but his features took on that of confusion when he saw her reaching into the back of her jacket. After a few seconds, the young woman produced a thick notepad and a pen. Bumblebee couldn't help but give her a questioning glance.

"It's for you," she explained, presenting the trinkets to him. "Well… Actually, it's more for me than you. It's to help me _understand_ you." Her eyes drifted downwards and she suddenly seemed a bit self-conscious. "You can tell what I'm saying just fine, but it's rough on my end sometimes, so…"

He reached forward and took the small items. It was primitive technology—he'd only ever used datapads—but he felt confident. Silently, he flipped the front of the notebook open and attempted to hold the other small tool in his free hand. When the pen dropped right out from his fingers, a small laugh parted from Adele's lips. The young brunette picked up the utensil and positioned it correctly in his hand.

"Like this," she instructed him.

It was an awkward hold, but he tested out the small stylus and found that he could make it work the way he wanted it to now. After writing a few simple sentences, it was clear that he had a quick knack for the art.

"You'll need it," she looked up at him with questionable eyes. "We… We have a lot to discuss."

He went completely still. It wasn't surprising, but his mind had unknowingly wandered to a more intimate subject. There was still a lot of information about each other that they needed to know, but he couldn't help but wonder if her words bordered on a more… romantic level. Perhaps it was because some of his systems were still working out a few kinks, but the way she gazed at him in that moment screamed elation. Suddenly, he felt utterly nervous.

"I've really gotten you into a tight spot… because of things that I couldn't really discuss—I still can't discuss—or shouldn't, at least. There's a lot that needs to come out in the open now," she breathed. "So… where should I begin? What do you want to know?"

Her words knocked the yellow scout out of his intimate fantasy. He realized that her gaze wasn't filled with longing, but conviction. His thoughts drifted…

"There's really too much to tell," she breathed. "Everything has such a long story. There's only so much I can explain with what time we have and I need to think over what you tell me too, so… I was thinking that we should spread this conversation out over the course of the week. If I'm going to get to know you, I'd prefer to do it the right way."

It was a bit of an odd request, but Bumblebee's blue optics turned up to meet the woman's gaze and he nodded his head slowly.

Her eyes practically pierced him now.

"It'll be a lot like a give and take situation. Nothing but the truth, understand?"

He nodded his head with more determination than before.

"You can go first," she offered. "Ask me what you want to know."

It was just that simple, it seemed. He immediately wracked his processor for the perfect query, but there was one question that had been gnawing at him for some time now. The yellow scout scribbled a few ill-shaped letters on the notepad.

["What is… the Order?"]

* * *

**THURSDAY…**

"The Order…? That's sort of a broad question. In loosest terms, I guess you could say it's a sort of organization… for people who desire more in life and want to make a positive difference for both themselves and the rest of the world. In the end though, their methods for this are a little more… _forward_ than most. The Order has a lot of names; in ancient times it was known as Liberalis Circulum or Hashshashin, but today it's most commonly known as the Brotherhood—the Assassin Brotherhood."

His optics latched onto hers, filled with surprise.

'Assassin…?'

She regarded him with a nod.

"No one outside of the Order, besides some of our old enemies, really knows who we are. It's forbidden to speak about it to outsiders; I've broken some serious laws, telling you what I have so far. We've been around for nearly two thousand years, lurking in the shadows. That's our main advantage. It's hard to understand, let alone fight, what you can't see in front of you." Her gaze was cold now. "Until just about thirty years back, we were at a sort of steady covert war with another faction—the Templars. We've been biting at each other's throats, even before the creation of the Brotherhood. The Templars have always sought to, as they would say, _'save humanity from itself' _by controlling the free will of all. They think that they can create a sort of perfect world by destroying an individual's freedom; if the world had a single someone to look to for all the answers, there wouldn't be the problems that we have now."

It was by this point that Adele began to pace the room, overcome by a sudden case of nerves.

"But that's not what we—the Assassins—want for everyone. Our goal is entirely different. We've fought them for countless years to ensure the _survival _of free will for the progression of new ideas and the growth of a person's individuality. But… as of late, the Templars haven't proven to be as much of an obstacle as they once were. Still, we continue to train younger generations… for a new threat."

Suddenly, the atmosphere was heavy.

Bumblebee looked to the brunette with questioning optics. Adele knew what the young scout wanted to ask, so she bent down and gave him a steady glance before he could even try to form the first syllable. She wasn't ready to answer the new question.

_Not just yet…_

"We're exactly what the name implies—a sort of silent executioner, a warrior when the need be. But… I haven't even actually passed my full training yet. Yesterday evening, you asked me who taught me how to fight. I've had a lot of teachers, but the person I learned the most from was Aunt Emma," she continued.

Again, the scout's azure optics filled with confusion; the expression almost drew a laugh from Adele's lips.

"She might look all fragile and what-not, but that woman could slit your throat faster than you could blink an eye," she mused. "We're everywhere and yet nowhere… Picking us out in a crowd is practically impossible. Our everyday lives run from that of a stable boy to nobles in the broken aristocracy. All of us are trained to do what we must to try and create a bright future for our people, and we slay those who would try to constrain our lives or cause us trouble." A smile flitted across her features. "There are only three tenants that govern our lives, but in the end we live by a creed that states—just as you've heard me say before—'nothing is true, everything is permitted'."

The yellow mech said nothing; his optics went downcast. In the end, he turned to the notepad.

["All of this is a little hard to believe…"]

"Why? Do you think I'm lying…? You saw what I did to your friend."

["Knockout isn't my friend,"] he scribbled quickly. ["And I saw what happened, but… You're just too kind-hearted to be… an _assassin. _This isn't registering well with me."]

"Too kind…?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you see in me then… Let me tell you, I am one of the most deceptive people you will ever meet. I'm not the type of person _anyone _should be proud of. What I did back there was what I _had _to do and I don't feel sorry about it at all. I've killed a lot people over the years and I feel nothing for it. I'm _not _some innocent little girl… and I'm certainly not the type of person you think I am."

His optics were filled with a sort of spitfire now. Bumblebee's next response was written quickly and he thrusted the pad towards her face when he was done.

["I've killed plenty, too. It doesn't mean that you and I are bad people. I think you're exactly the Adele I know."]

She went quiet for a few moments.

"You don't know _anything _about me…"

["Yeah, I guess you're right. It's why I want to learn—why I'm listening right now."]

Adele didn't know why, but his sweet and well-calculated responses were beginning to make her blood boil.

"You know, I had directives to kill you this week."

There—_that _made his optics widen a little.

"I screwed up when I went to kill your friend. You saw me; it was a big bust and I almost compromised my family because of it. When you saw me that night, I should have just acted on my instincts instead of hesitating. The next morning, I was told that the only way I could come home was if I put you out for good."

["But you didn't… You're taking care of me right now."]

"…Yeah, and I've been asking myself why for quite some time," her eyes widened slightly as she stared down at the pad in his hand. "We're nothing alike. We could never live in peace. I don't know why I let you live in the first place."

["Earlier, when you were talking about a new threat-"]

"Yes," she answered immediately. "It's you. It's all of you—your kind, both _autobots _and _decepticons_. I don't even see why you still distinguish yourselves from each other. You're _all _greedy, heartless machines with no regard for anything but your own empty pleasures. Who needs the Templars, when we've got you?"

The brunette was rocking on the edge of a mental breakdown. Silently, she sank her long fingernails into the hem of her pants to keep from tearing anything else apart.

He knew it was risky by this point, but Bumblebee reached out to the young woman to try and pry one hand from her tight hold. It was surprising that she didn't retaliate when the mech cradled her much smaller palm in his. Silently, he stroked her trembling digits and then brought the hand to the warm front of his chestplating, just about where his spark lay.

_"Is that what you really think of me…?" _The yellow scout held her gaze and mouthed the words.

She sat there for the longest time, staring off into the blue pools of his optics. Soon, her entire body began to quiver and his spark nearly snapped in two when a single tear rolled down her face from the inner corner of one eye.

"No," she breathed just audible enough for him to hear. "No… But I don't know why I don't hate you. It doesn't make sense. I wish that I did… Why _don't_ I hate you?"

He wanted so badly to comfort her and to tell her that he saw past her faults, but he held back. The hand over top of his chestplate soon clenched.

"I've answered enough questions for you," she uttered in an uncharacteristically rough voice. "I want you to assure me that it wasn't wrong to place faith in you. I want to know where your allegiance lies."

["What do you mean?"]

"It's a _simple _question," she seethed. "Earlier, you acted like you hated Megatron… but you still serve him. None of it makes sense. I know what happened to your leader—the Prime. Ratchet told me that once he was gone, it was like no one had any hope. Eventually, almost every mech just gave in. You fought in that war for so long, but when things got rough you just dropped all that you believed in. Now, it's like you're his lap dog. It's part of the reason why Ratchet is the only one of you I can really accept; he's the only one who walked away. You practically worship that tyrant, don't you?"

Her accusations pulled out more of a reaction that he was expecting.

["No."] His reply was sharp and immediate. He clenched the pen so tightly; it looked like it might snap. ["My allegiance… My allegiance is of my own. I don't belong to anyone and I don't fight for anyone anymore."]

"That's a lie!" She practically spit in anger. "And it's your main problem! You say that you don't serve Megatron, but you do everything he says to the last letter. Of course you don't fight anymore; you don't _want _to fight back! You're happy with the way things are—happy with the easy life—as long as someone else suffers and not you. Well, I've got news for you: _I'm _the one suffering right now."

His next reaction really was to snap the pen—or write a smart comeback in big letters—but his rage subsided when… he started to see things from her point of view. The young mech regarded her with a soft gaze and, with a cautious touch, guided Adele closer to his form. He hadn't noticed before, but she was shaking like a leaf. Without a second thought, the Cybertronian drew the female to his frame and held her close. Silently, he tipped her chin upwards and led her cheek to lie against his chestplates. When he realized just how much sorrow wracked the woman's body, the mech pulled her only that mach closer.

_"I'm sorry…"_ He hoped she could see the empathy in his features. _"Really, I am."_

"I don't want your pity," she breathed, voice still filled with a bit of resent. Even still, she didn't pull away from his hold. "I've made it this far on my own; I can keep going for as long as I have to. I'm a lot stronger than I look. I can kill if I need to." He instinctively knew the threat was empty; she just needed to blow off some steam. "You don't know what it's like to have every aspect of your life controlled by the society you live in—to have utterly no one to look to and then be expected to simply accept things for what they are. Every day, you work until you can't work anymore, just to make ends meet. Then, when things look like they can't get any worse, you're beaten down and unable to do anything about it because you have no right to your name. In the end, you're forced to sell your body to the same people who condemned you—the people you hate most—for a little bit of information or money or to make them think that you're okay with your life."

The way she talked, she sounded a lot like the decepticons… before they became decepticons. It was one of the many reasons why the war had started up in the first place; the Functionists and the rest of the Senate had deemed that a bot's lifestyle should reflect on their original alt mode. A mech's original form dictated their function and their function then dictated their fate, or at least that's what Bumblebee had heard. The yellow scout was lucky enough to have been created just after the war had kicked off—after the whole conspiracy amongst the old High Council—and so he hadn't really known the 'cons in the calm before the storm. What he _did _know of Cybertron and the early political parties, he'd learned from Ratchet and some history holo-vids. In a way, he was thankful that he was so young.

But the mere mention of someone touching her in the way he only dreamt of made his circuits practically fry.

"Are you really that blind?" She whispered. "Can't you see what your peoplehave done to mine?"

It was hard to write while holding her, but he was able to situate himself.

["I didn't realize it was this severe…"] He paused. ["I'm hardly ever around, so-"]

"That's right." Her lips were sealed in a tight frown. "What was I thinking…? You're never here. I guess you're innocent then, huh?"

The accusation caught him completely off guard. With one hand, he tipped her chin upwards and made her gaze connect with his.

_"Listen to me," _the command came out as a series of deep tones.

["I'm sorry… I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I am,"] he brought the tip of the pen to the pad. ["I _do_ work for him, but Megatron means nothing to me. That's part of the reason why I took my job as ambassador—so that I could leave and I wouldn't have to put up with him as often as others do. I care for him just about as much as the next. I used to consider myself an autobot,"] he paused suddenly, ["but I don't know _what _I am anymore. I want to help the others, but it's like I don't have the resolve for it. I guess you could say… I'm a little numb to everything now."]

"You _have _to belong somewhere," she breathed. "There's a new war now… and there's only two sides to it."

["I already told you… my allegiance is to myself."]

"Then what does that _make _you?" She narrowed her eyes. "You _have _to belong somewhere."

["Then point me in the right direction!"] His optics widened momentarily only to dim again. ["Because I don't know where that place would be… Lately, I've only found myself hoping that I could be yours."]

* * *

_"Something on your mind…?"_

_ She was faintly aware of the warm hand on her shoulder. Again, Adele found herself drifting away from reality—consumed by recollections of what'd conspired between her and Bumblebee early that morning—as she sat alongside her "client." With a slight frown, the brunette turned to the man at her side._

_ "It's nothing," she shook her head._

_ "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be thinking about it."_

_ Ben flashed her his signature grin—he reminded her of a devil, albeit a handsome one—and not for the first time did she find herself questioning why the man wasn't already married or at least surrounded by women, even in a place like this. At first, she'd been fighting the lure that the raven-haired male had on her, but now she could simply accept that she was attracted to him. She was more than grateful that the attraction was only skin-deep though._

_ "I…" The brunette found herself stumbling over words. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing anymore."_

_ "Hit a bump in the road, huh?" He grinned. "Don't worry, you'll be back up and on your feet soon enough."_

_ Despite the situation, she found herself becoming somewhat distinctly close to the other assassin in a surprisingly short amount of time._

_ "Maybe," she breathed, eyes downcast, "but I might not know which direction to head in when I get back up."_

_ "Oh, don't be like that," his hand rubbed light circles on her back. "What happened to make you act like this?"_

_ She didn't reply, only continued to stare down at her now trembling hands. A light blush dusted across her cheekbones when her mind turned once more to the handsome young mech._

_ Ben's hand reached out to hold Adele's face between a thumb and forefinger. A few seconds passed before their gazes met._

_ "What's __**this**__?" The index finger of his other hand traced over the pink tint to her features._

_ It barely registered with her that Ben's naked torso was now pressed against her side. When a long, thick length nudged at the side of her thigh, she found herself completely numb to the situation; the only fixation that now filled her thoughts was the memory of Bumblebee's smooth protoarmor and the sheer prospect of his forbidden codpiece._

_ "You've got that machine on your mind, don't you?"_

_ This sentence brought her thoughts around._

_ "He told you he loved you, didn't he?"_

_ "Not… exactly."_

_ "Well, what __**did **__he say to you, then?"_

_ "That's not really any of your business," she frowned and shrugged off the hold he had on her._

_ Ben drew away, but a tight grin pulled at his features and he began to laugh for some reason._

_ "What?" She questioned, now cross. "What are you laughing at?"_

_ "__**You**__," he managed to stop chuckling for a few minutes. "I can't get over the way you look at that slab of circuits like it's a grown man. It's really amusing, but those __**things **__aren't even alive, love. They don't have a heart, a mind—maybe a hard drive that controls what they do—but their only goal is to shed as much blood as they can." He clenched his powerful hands. "They aren't really __**alive**__."_

_ She didn't say anything in protest. After all, he only spoke what she'd once believed herself._

_ "You're right," he smirked. "You__** should**__ clear your mind; you really are thinking about nothing."_

* * *

_**FRIDAY…**_

The next morning, Adele found herself somewhat reluctantly returning to Bumblebee's cell. As she turned the door knob to the room, she unsuccessfully tried to suppress the renewed tint of pink that had found its way, once again, to her cheeks. When she finally stepped inside, she was surprised to find the yellow mech up on his own, sitting at the table she'd requested to be brought in for him, scribbling something in his notepad.

"Hey," she greeted him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Good morning."

Bumblebee jumped slightly when he heard her voice and then turned to offer a similar greeting in his nonsensical language.

"What are you doing?" She walked up to the mech's side.

Instantly, the yellow scout flipped the page on the notepad and started to write again.

["Nothing,"] he immediately defended himself, ["just scribbling down a few things..."]

"What sort of things?"

He suddenly seemed a bit nervous.

["Just… a list of things to do when we get out of here… a few drawings, some personal thoughts…"]

"Can I see…?"

["No."] His answer was instant and a little surprising.

"Alright…" She rounded the side of the table and sat in the second chair. "Well, are you doing okay? You look a whole lot better; you're up and walking around at least."

He nodded his head, but there was no eye contact. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"You know, it's really strange…" She found herself breathing the words with a distant expression. "We've only known each other for—what, a week now?—but it _feels _like I've know you for years. You're easy to speak my mind with, I feel comfortable around you…"

Again, he nodded his head in agreement, but this time she could see some emotion in his gaze.

"I'm sorry if some of things I said yesterday upset you, but it's how I feel," she almost whispered. "Like I said, Ratchet's the only one of you who's ever really shown me kindness. The rest of your kind… they've only ever trampled over top of me. Then I met you and it was a little shocking—the way that you treated me like I was your equal, instead of some parasite."

His gaze turned upwards.

"… It just seems like you're awfully close to my people."

In one fluid motion, the young scout pulled his chair close to Adele's and he gave her a good view of the notebook.

["Ratchet's probably already told you this, but we were both part of the first team that came to earth,"] he wrote slowly. ["A lot of us had human partners. My best friend was human… Ratchet was close to him too."]

_This _caught her attention.

"How close were you?"

["He was more like a brother than just my friend. Raph always said you didn't have to actually be related to be family."]

"His name was Raph?"

["Raphael,"] he nodded again.

"Can I ask… what happened to him?"

The mech's expression didn't change, but Adele could tell that she'd just touched on a very sensitive subject.

["Remember how I said that the end of the war was what really changed me? Some things happened near the end that sort of wore me down… First, we lost Optimus. A lot of the others wanted to just give up, like you said, but me and Ratchet kept pushing on. We knew that's what Optimus would have wanted."] His expression sunk. ["But by that time, Megatron had started to target the Earth forces. We'd moved bases several times, but one day Raph was working the space bridge while I was out on patrol, and somehow they found us. Ratchet was there, but they'd rigged the place to blow. It was unexpected. His body couldn't take the impact…"]

Bumblebee had stopped writing; his hand was shaking too much to make anymore letters.

Adele suddenly felt a wave of sorrow take her too, and she reached out to cover his hand with her own.

"I'm sorry…"

["I always tell people that it wore me down,"] he managed to scribble haphazardly. ["But it really just _broke _me."]

Now she knew why he felt the way he did… and she could relate.

"What was he like?" She managed a small curve of the lips.

This next question had the yellow scout cracking a smile as well.

["I met him when he was twelve and he was twenty-one when it happened. He was really smart—almost as smart as Ratchet, it seemed—and he just kept getting smarter. His eyes were brown like yours and he had brown hair around the same shade as yours too. He was a bit on the short side, but then he shot up to be even taller than Jack."]

"Jack…?"

["One of our other friends. He was Arcee's partner."]

"What did you like best about Raph?"

He turned to her with the biggest smile so far.

["He understood me."]

"You mean… he could understand exactly what you were saying?"

["Yeah,"] his eyes almost seemed to shine. ["But it was more than just that… It was like we had a connection—an unbreakable one."]

The way he looked in that moment, for some reason she found herself wishing that she could see him like that always. She wanted him to always feel this way.

"I'm happy for you."

His blue optics turned to meet her brown eyes.

"Not a lot of people get to experience that sort of close friendship."

Bumblebee's smile softened.

["Yeah…"]

It was then that she realized he'd laced fingers with her extended hand. A deep blush overtook her expression.

["Have… you ever had that sort of bond?"]

"I don't think so," she grinned. "I've had a lot of close friendships, but I don't think it could ever really compare to what you've just told me..."

Somehow, her smile soon managed to match his.

A metallic digit brushed the side of her face.

_"What's got you smiling so much?_" She could practically read his mind.

"I think… I understand you so much better now."

_He __**was **__alive… and he carried the exact same emotions she did._

* * *

_"Say… Why don't you have a family?"_

_ Ben turned to the young brunette with a somewhat surprised expression._

_ "What was that…?"_

_ "I asked why you don't have a family."_

_ "Who says I don't…?"_

_ "Oh, come off it," she rolled her eyes. "If you did, you wouldn't be here right now."_

_ "So I'm single," he shrugged his shoulders. "Sue me for it. What's got you curious anyway?"_

_ "I'm not __**that **__curious. If you don't want to tell me about yourself, then don't."_

_ "Is it really that hard to believe a stud like me is still open on the market?" He winked at her._

_ "No, actually I don't think it is. I've just discovered the reason why: you're so absolutely full of yourself."_

_ "Come on, don't be like that!" Ben laughed just slightly._

_ "So do you…?"_

_ "Do I what?"_

_ "Do you have any family…?"_

_ He paused and his expression turned serious._

_ "A brother… I have a brother."_

* * *

_**SATURDAY…**_

On the third day, Adele couldn't help but recognize that so much more life had returned to the young mech. He'd been up, pacing around the room, when she'd stepped through the door and for some reason he'd greeted her with a kiss. Again, Adele didn't know if she felt entirely comfortable with the situation.

She couldn't help but think that she was leading the young mech on…

To her surprise though, Bumblebee had been the one to initiate their long conversation that day.

["So what were you doing there that night?"]

"… What are you talking about?"

["The night of the Coition,"] he offered. ["From what you've told me already, you must've had some ulterior motive for being there."]

She didn't dare tell him about Motormaster…

"At first I didn't," her response was well-calculated. "I was really just supposed to be there for that dumb coupling, but then something came up a few days before and I decided it would be a waste to let that mech go with such a good opportunity."

["Who told you to do it?"]

"No one told me to do anything." She suddenly felt insulted. "I decided to do it myself; that guy was giving my friends some trouble. Not everything I do comes as an order from the higher-ups."

["So it was personal."]

"You could say that, yeah."

["And you planned on killing me too?"]

Her eyes widened considerably.

"No," Adele breathed in an even voice. "I've already told you that _that_ it didn't come until later and it _was _an order from up top… but I couldn't do it. I still can't."

["Sorry for bringing it up… It's just a little surprising that you would hate all of us so much."] He eyed her carefully. ["What happened that filled you with so much hatred?"]

It was his sheer case of ignorance that had her blood boiling this time.

"You mean besides the enslavement and mass genocide that Megatron sees to everyday?"

His optics dimmed.

["That was sort of a dumb question, huh?"] He frowned.

"A little apparent, yeah."

["Just seems like there would be something else that you haven't told me… that's caused you to hate us so much."]

"I don't hate _you_."

["But you hate everyone else."]

The answer was obvious.

["I didn't notice it before now… But every time you come here in the morning—every time you walk through that door—I see the hatred you've always harbored. It's obvious, so I don't know why I didn't see it before. You're filled with it. I see everything that's happening between your kind and mine, but I can't help but wonder what went on to put this on such a personal level for you. Is there something I should know?"

"It's not something I would _want _you to know," she breathed, eyes narrowing.

["But would you tell me if I asked you to…?"]

There was a long pause and then she turned to him with the most conflicted expression so far. She didn't know why she felt like it was her duty to spread everything out for the mech, like she was at some confessional, but something on a higher plane told her it was the right thing to do.

"I lie a lot, you know?"

He didn't have a reply.

"Sometimes it's just about minor issues, other times I make up big tales right on the spot for an alibi. I've had a lot of practice. I'm pretty good at it by now."

["You've been lying to me this entire time…?"] His optics narrowed.

"No!" She shook her head. "I told you I would be honest with you here. It… was something I told you when we first met. I didn't want you to know the truth; not many people do."

["About what…?"]

"Where I came from, how I ended up with Emma."

He saw the pain in her eyes.

"I used to be from a place not that different from this one. It wasn't a big city, but there were a lot of families living there. I don't think it was actually all that far away from here either," she breathed. "I was happy; it was just me and my mom and dad. Everything wasn't perfect, but all that really mattered was being together." Her expression turned grim and she eyed the young mech. "Things turned for the worse though whenever Megatron's squadrons started re-mapping the small towns around the different states. We'd gotten word that a lot of the nearby cities had been cleared out and my parents decided that we needed to move. A lot of people had been holding up at small refugee camps in the mountains."

The way Bumblebee looked at her in that moment, it was though this was the first time he'd heard of something like this.

"They kept _saying _that we were going to leave, but my mom and dad never really acted on it. It's still a little blurry in my mind, but I remember waking up one morning to some loud explosions and people screaming. A bombing run had been called on the town." This time Adele turned her eyes away. "We grabbed what we could and made a run for it, we didn't make it far until my dad got caught in one of the blows. His body was charred black and some shrapnel had struck him in the face. I ran as fast I could, but the shock of it all had taken my mom. We were separated in the fleeing crowd. I tried to find her, but when I went back all of the buildings were burning and falling down at every corner; the smoke was too thick to see through. That's when I got my first glimpse of your kind; he was taller than any house I'd ever lived in and he had burning red eyes. I was completely frozen in fear. Not that far away though, I heard my mom's voice; she was screaming in pain, and it was what jarred me back to reality. All I can recall afterwards is running for my life."

A large arm surrounded her waist and pulled her close.

"I walked for what seemed like days while on the verge of starvation. Somehow, I made my way into the Capital. I was out on the streets for a while, living off of what people tossed to me. No one wanted to take me in—no one could _afford _to take me in, a growing twelve-year-old. But one morning I woke up and I wasn't in the usual alley anymore. Someone had taken me home and bathed me, given me medicine and put me in a real bed."

She found herself leaning against the warm chest of the young mech.

"I owe Emma more than I could ever give her. Ratchet, too."

Bumblebee nearly consumed Adele in his hold; he softly rubbed the features of his face along the back of her neck. She could practically feel his protective and dominant field peaking at that moment.

["This really happened to you?"]

…A deep sense of anger was rising from the mech.

"You don't believe me…?"

["No, it's not that! It's just… I've never heard of anything like this. At least, not on Earth,"] he hesitated and she could tell he was overcome with emotion. ["I knew Megatron was trying to move the rest of you to more condensed locations, but no one informed me-"]

"I don't think anyone tells you anything, Bee," she breathed, "for good reason."

["But I'm supposed to know these things! It's my jurisdiction, my responsibility!"]

His hold on her grew firm in his frustration.

"That's what they want you to think. Sounds more like they've kept you distracted from what's happening here."

["This isn't anything new then…?"]

"Bee, we don't know if anything like this is still going on… but we get news flooding in from everywhere. Some think there are probably less than three percent of us left—I'm talking worldwide."

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_ Adele couldn't help but squirm as Ben wrapped a protective arm around her, spooning from behind. A light blush covered her features, but she fought it down with a case of annoyance._

_ "Holding you," Ben replied, as though it were nothing._

_ She managed to momentarily shrug off the embrace._

_ "Oh, what's the big deal?" He ran his hand along her side. "I still have to sleep on the opposite side?"_

_ They'd gone four rounds by now and the raven-haired male still seemed like he had a lot of energy left over, but she was clearly worn out._

_ "Haven't gotten past it yet?"_

_ Some far part in the reaches of her mind wanted to tell him that it wasn't a simple issue, but in reality she felt nothing._

_ "Do what you want, I guess," she replied after a minute or two. "It's not like it matters."_

_ "And here I thought we were getting along pretty well," he grinned._

_ "You're more tolerable than I thought you'd be, I'll give you that…"_

_ "…And I think I'm really starting to like you, love."_

* * *

_**SUNDAY…**_

"Why did you say what you did the other day?"

Bumblebee looked up and held the brunette's gaze. She was squirming, after only just bringing up the subject. He gave her a questionable glance and a deep flush started to take over her features.

"The morning after our first night here," she rambled slightly. "You… You said something about wanting to be mine?"

His expression didn't change and he merely nodded his head.

"What…. What did you mean by that?" She whispered.

He slowly picked up his notepad and flipped to one of the clean pages in the back.

["I meant exactly what I said."]

"But it still doesn't make sense to me…" The brunette babbled, but the look on her face told Bumblebee that Adele knew _exactly _what he'd been getting at. "Unless… Well, you're talking about something-"

["I meant what I said."] His expression was filled with determination. ["I won't take it back."]

The young scout couldn't help but notice that her features were turning a distinct crimson red from the base of her neck upwards; he'd lived with humans long enough to know that it was called "blushing"—a sign of embarrassment or self-consciousness, maybe a case of nerves. For some reason, he felt proud for eliciting such a reaction out of her.

"I… I'm not really good with these sorts of subjects."

It was the last response he'd been expecting.

"Don't get me wrong… It's the only thing that's been on my mind, ever since you said it to me. If I didn't care, then I would have just brushed it off by now. But," she paused to part eyes with him, "I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship and I probably won't ever be ready. If it was just something physical, that wouldn't bother me at all, but-"

["Why?"]

His spark ached only that much more with ever word that she uttered. Her blush darkened. He was surprised that he wasn't nervous himself.

"Because…" She stuttered. "It's not right. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did. I promised myself that I wouldn't stop fighting until every last one of you was dead. I-"

["You said that you didn't _want_ to kill me."]

"I did, but-"

["You're lying to yourself. By now, you should be over this differences between you and me,"] his optics narrowed. ["It's something else. Is it because… you're not attracted to me in the same way?"]

If it was because of that, he wouldn't have been upset with her. Beneath the face guard, he didn't exactly have the sharpest faceplate, especially with scars littering his features from lip components to throat column. What was more, they were opposites. Humans weren't supposed to feel drawn to machines—non-organics—in such an intimate way, no matter how sentient they might be. Likewise, Cybertronians weren't supposed to feel sexually frustrated around humans. And yet… why did he find his interface to be so unbearably tight against his codpiece, even at this moment?

Times were changing, that was for sure.

"No!" Her answer was immediate and her cheeks burned a little brighter. "It's… _definitely _not that."

["Then…?"]

"It's just… I mean… I've never really done this before."

["You've never been in a relationship?"]

It was shocking. Sure, Bumblebee hadn't been in a relationship either, but he told himself that it was mostly because the ratio of male to female amongst his species was ridiculous. And yet, Adele was absolutely beautiful and there was no obstacle standing between her and finding a male.

"I…" Her expression went downcast. "I've had one sort of serious boyfriend—or it was serious for _me_—but there hasn't been anyone else, no. Even then, I wasn't good with anything outside of sex."

["That isn't what I want though."]

... Well, maybe he _did _want to romp with her a little, but it wasn't _all _that he wanted.

"And you see? _That's _why I can't give you what you want," she frowned. "I… I don't know _how _to love someone. Sex is the only thing I'm good at. Besides, I don't think you'd want a prostitute for a girlfriend."

["Well…"] He paused, his own case of nerves finally kicking in. ["I'd probably be even more lost than you, since _everything_ would be new to me. …We could learn together."]

"Why do you want this so badly?"

["I really like you."]

Her eyes narrowed and her frown creased.

["I'm not asking you to give me an answer right away. Just think about it."]

Bumblebee didn't expect a reply, but the brunette nodded her head after a moment. His spark sped up at the mere prospect of Adele accepting him as such an intimate component of her life. Even still, he couldn't afford to let his systems get too worked up with what little energon he had to spare. When a small, soft hand dusted over the side of his face, he was a little surprised.

"You don't look all that well… Are you okay?"

["They haven't brought me energon yet."]

It was odd, considering the two men who hooked him up to the feed line were usually there by eight in the morning, if not earlier. By now, it was after two-o-clock in the evening.

"Those bastards…"

The brunette stood up and walked to the door; she knocked roughly to signal the guard. Instead of hearing a reply or the door unlatching, there was silence. Again, Adele knocked on the door—louder than she had the first time. There still wasn't any reply.

"Hey! Open up!" She called, voice filled with anger.

Silence filled the air. In a matter of moments, Adele was worked up into a furious rage and practically slamming on the door while she shouted threats at an empty audience.

He didn't have a good feeling about this…

* * *

_"What are you trying to pull?" Adele frowned as she traipsed into her suitor's quarters._

_ Just like any other night, Ben was already nude and awaiting her in bed._

_ "What are you talking about…?" He raised an eyebrow._

_ "Don't think that'll work with me!" She practically spit. "You won't get far playing dumb."_

_ "I have no idea what you're going on about." Now he was frowning too. "Why don't you enlighten me?"_

_ "Your end of the deal, you're not keeping it."_

_ "Four pints of energon every day, that's what I agreed to. You've been happy so far."_

_ "And I'd still be alright if it wasn't for the fact that you've held out on me."_

_ "What are you talking about...?"_

_ "Do you know what happened to me today?" The question was rhetorical. "I found myself locked up with Bumblebee inside of your little asylum. Apparently the guard left his post or he was ignoring me. They didn't bring Bee his ration, so I decided to give them a piece of my mind. I ended up screaming and banging on that door for nearly fifteen minutes. No one showed up all day until about five minutes ago. Care to explain it to me…?"_

_ Ben's features softened slightly. He parted his gaze from hers to stare off behind where she stood._

_ "I told those idiots to stay out of this…" He mumbled to himself. "I'll have to put them in their place soon."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ The other assassin let out a deep sigh._

_ "Some of my men have been arguing with me," he explained, annoyance filling his tone. "They've been irritated ever since you were brought here. Most of them think that I should have let the crew had their way with you and busted your friend down for spare parts, before selling you both off to the highest bidder. I've got no respect for your friend, but I am a man of my word. Most of the guys who follow me aren't exactly fond of the higher class; they come from broken families—most broken because of freaks like your friend—and they're more than anxious for revenge."_

_ "But you're not?" She eyed him carefully._

_ "Right now it's not my main objective, no. You're here to vouch for him. If it was any other tin can, I'd be more than happy to bust him open. The difference between me and the rest of my crew is simple common sense. There is no goal that they hope to reach in the end. All they want is to enjoy themselves, survive, and live their lives the best way they know how to. That's why they need me. It's also why they have nothing to lose."_

_ "Well, that's nice and all, but it doesn't really matter to me," she frowned. "What I know is that you better clear things up."_

_ "I'll talk to them by morning…"_

* * *

_**MONDAY…**_

The next day, Adele was surprised to find that, once she left Ben's quarters and walked over to Bumblebee's cell, there was no guard on watch. Instantly, a smile spread across her face at the thought of a quick escape, but when she turned the door knob she realized that it was locked from _both _sides. She sat for at least thirty minutes and eventually a tall, burly man showed up to let her inside. Adele had given the man a few choice words, but he'd walked away without a reply.

When the door opened, she walked over to Bumblebee and knelt by his side. Instead of sitting at the table again, he was on the floor, leaning against the wall. He'd looked a lot better the day before…

"Hey," she reached out with a gentle touch to hold his face. "Are you alright?"

He grinned, but she knew it was just an affront. She couldn't help but frown.

"Please don't do that," she breathed. "Don't put on an act just to try and make _me _feel better. I'm not stupid; I can tell you feel even worse than you did yesterday."

Instantly, the young mech let his features sink. His optics had lost their rich glow.

Adele sat down at his side and nudged him to lean over if he wanted. He kept stock-still and a deep silence spread out over them. It was like that for a while until he finally picked up his pad, scribbled something, and held it out for her to see.

["It's too quiet. Talk to me; I like to hear your voice."]

"W-What am I supposed to talk about?"

["Anything."]

"_Anything_, huh…? That's not very helpful…"

["Then… tell me about _him._"]

"_Him_…? Him who?"

["…The guy you were in love with."]

"Th-The guy I was in love with?" She couldn't help but stutter. "I never said I'd been in love with him."

["You said you'd been in a serious relationship."]

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

["Tell me about him."]

Adele couldn't help but wonder if Bee was asking because he was curious… or if he was really just jealous. It was hard to tell with his condition.

"It's not really a happy ending kind of story, if you're expecting one," she couldn't help but grin. "Actually, you'll probably think that I'm like the biggest jerk ever once you hear it."

The young mech merely smiled.

"Alright," Adele mumbled to herself. "Well, his name was Heath, and let's just say that I didn't meet him by coincidence… or through a friend. I was twenty years old at the time and I'd finished my group apprenticeship with the Order about a year earlier, and so they finally started pulling me for individual missions under the different masters. They wanted me to go undercover and meet this guy—get to know him and find out some information. It was supposed to be easy, but it was going to take a long time to pull."

["That sounds familiar,"] he smiled.

"No, it's so much different from what happened between you and me. I wasn't even _trying _to deceive you."

["Could've fooled me though,"] he teased.

"Anyway…! So, that's what happened. I stopped working my job at the inn for a while to keep up my appearance and moved into a different house with a friend. I even died my hair blonde. The poor guy didn't suspect a thing and I didn't realize how innocent he was at the time. I had some phony background story that sounded all but real; I was too stupid at the time to use a different first name in my alias. He was a real sweet guy and the plan was to get him to fall in love with me… so I guess it wasn't surprising that I ended up living in the moment and, whether I realized it or not, the relationship ended up being mutual. I started sleeping around with him after we'd been together for about a month and a half; I told myself that it was a good way to lure him in, but it was really just what I wanted beneath it all."

["And then…?"]

"I started feeling guilty, as stupid as it sounds. By that point, I figured that he should've been dropping _some _sort of clues, but he was completely ignorant of everything. In the end, it was me who started dropping hints. Even then, he seemed completely unaware. I realized he had no idea what was going on behind the scenes in his everyday life. You see, he wasn't necessarily my target; he'd just been the easiest loophole that my master could find for information. His parents were the real objective; we didn't know if he was involved at first or not. By that point, I felt even lower than I had before and I sent word to my master about what was going on."

["But why were you spying on them in the first place?"] He lifted an optic ridge.

"He was from a wealthy family who'd given the Brotherhood problems for quite some time. His mom and dad were identified as Templars," her eyes narrowed. "When I got a reply, I was told to take immediate action. After I finished up, I knew I wouldn't be able to see him ever again; he meant a lot to me, but I knew where my loyalties were and making sure that so many others didn't get hurt was more important than my personal life. So one day, when I knew he wouldn't be home, I snuck in and caught his parents by surprise. I didn't feel anything for it. They weren't that hard to dispose of, but just as I was about to leave… I was surprised to find him standing in the doorway, staring at me and what was left of them. I made a run for it, but I wasn't that fast five years ago, and he dragged me backwards. In the end, I broke free, but he pulled back my hood and saw my face just as I jumped out his window. I'll never forget the way he looked at me…"

Bee's expression was more than just sympathetic. She'd gotten over what had happened long ago, but telling the young mech had momentarily brought back the guilt and sorrow she'd felt.

["Do you know what happened to him afterwards?"]

"Well, I laid low for a long time. He searched for me of course—that's what my brothers and sisters amongst the Order told me—but I'd already moved back to the inn, which is on the opposite side of the Inner Circle, and he didn't have my correct last name. I got a different haircut and wore colored eye contacts most of the time, while Emma had me do household chores until my hair returned to its original color. That was my first big screw up," she managed to grin. "I still think about him sometimes… but it's not like what it used to be. Honestly, I'm not sure if I really loved him or not. I almost got in trouble though the other day—actually the day before I met you—when I was out picking up some things for Rachet. While I was in the middle of the main shopping district, I ran into him and followed him for a little while. It was stupid of me, but I couldn't help myself. He saw me too, and… I almost got in some serious trouble." Her grin turned into a frown. "It probably would have been better if I'd just pulled him to the side and killed him. Not long after what happened between the two of us, we found out that he'd initiated into the other faction and he was helping with some smuggling operation."

["I thought you said there weren't any more Templars?"]

"No, they're definitely still out there. I don't think there will ever be a time when Templars don't exist. It's just that right now their influence isn't as strong as it was and so they aren't our primary concern."

["…Now it's _us _instead."]

"You're finally catching on," Adele grinned for a reason even she didn't know.

* * *

_ "Alright, this isn't funny anymore," Adele frowned and rolled over on her side._

_ "Please don't be like this," Ben sighed in exasperation. "Can't I at least enjoy the moment?"_

_ What should have been a pleasurable minute or two after a powerful climax was about to turn into the exact same argument they'd had half an hour ago. The brunette moved to pull away from the man, but he caught her before she could get too far, and drew her in close._

_ "You're lucky you even got a moment," she frowned, "especially since you didn't take care of business yesterday."_

_ "Listen, love," he whispered in her ear, "I did what I could. I'll be honest with you, I can yell at those guys as much as I want, but I don't have the time right now to be busting heads and putting people in their place."_

_ "Then maybe I don't have time for __**you**__!" She tried to shoot up out of bed._

_ "Quit that!" He held her that much tighter. "You didn't even let me finish what I was saying."_

_ "This had better be good."_

_ Adele had found more of a friend in the other assassin than she'd ever bargained for, but he was beginning to annoy her. He had an obnoxious personality sometimes and, though it tended to slip her mind from here to there, he wasn't prone to charity._

_ "Most of my guys have backed off from the situation with you and the machine by now, but apparently there's still one that won't take my orders. I'm not surprised, to be honest. His name's Norman. He's one of my new recruits and he's the guard at your friend's door. That idiot's already known for picking fights with the others, but he's not an empty threat. He wouldn't be a match for you or me, but the others are more than just a little intimidated by him. The guy's got a bit of a screw loose, according to most. That's why no one's been bringing your pet his food; they're afraid of him and apparently he's been threatening anyone who gets too close."_

_ "Then do something about it!" She practically seethed. "Put him to work somewhere else."_

_ "I would, but I need everyone I already have," he frowned, "considering I've had to put up lookouts now, since __**someone **__brought trouble with them here."_

_ "Put him__as lookout then!"_

_ "__**Him**__...?" Ben tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "That guy would lead us all into a death trap if I turned my back on him for too long. He isn't good at anything; it's why I always give him the odd jobs."_

_ "You said you'd take care of this," she frowned. "Bumblebee will be just as bad off as he was on day one if you don't do something."_

_ There was a pause in the conversation and he glided a large, callused hand along her side._

_ "I'm surprised that __**you **__haven't had a nice conversation with him yet."_

_ "Trust me, I would have, but he wasn't there this morning or when I left."_

_ Ben smirked and started to draw small circles on her back with a light touch._

_ "I __**won't**__ put up with this," she scowled and smacked away his lingering hands._

_ "Then do something about it," he flashed his impish grin._

_ The reply caught her a little off guard._

_ "What… do you mean?"_

_ "Next time you see Norman, give him what you think he deserves."_

_ She rolled over again—this time to actually face the raven-haired male._

_ "I definitely plan on giving that guy a piece of my mind, but… what if something else happens? Are you going to be pissed if I knock him out?"_

_ Again, she was surprised when a light series of laughter parted from Ben's lips._

_ "For an assassin, you're a strange one, you know that?" He tilted his head. "If he attacks you, why stop there? …Kill him if it's what you want."_

* * *

_**TUESDAY…**_

Adele let out a deep breath of air. It was almost eight-o-clock in the morning and she'd woken up early to part with Ben and make her way to Bumblebee's room. At first, she'd had second thoughts about whether anyone would be there, but a smirk overtook her features when she turned around the next corner and zeroed in on her target. Sure enough, there wasn't just one man standing there, but three—two of which were pushing the cart with the tank and the feed line.

"You need to let us through, man," one of the two gave the guard an irritated glance. "Ben's already been riding our case. It might not seem right, but we got to do what we got to do.

It was at that instant that she got a better look at the guard, Norman; she hadn't paid much attention to him throughout the week. He was about five-foot-eleven with a head of black hair that was turning gray. His body was of average build and he had brown eyes. She wasn't entirely sure why the other two men seemed to be intimidated by him, considering his only remotely terrifying feature was the scowl that he sported at that moment.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Adele called out.

It was by that point that the three men finally took notice of her.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Norman snarled to the two others.

"It's about time you showed up," she quirked an eyebrow as she walked over and patted the two men in question on the back. "You guys have really been slacking." The brunette turned to the guard with a smile, albeit a crafty one. "Mind letting us in, Norman?"

The old bastard raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, but his scowl returned seconds later.

"You can go in," he frowned at her, "but I'm afraid the others are going to have to leave. You see, they're running a little late for more important business."

He eyed the men from over her shoulder, daring them to say otherwise.

"Oh, that's alright," she continued to smile. "I'm sure it won't take that long to get Bee some fuel. You guys can make it quick, right?"

She spared the workers a questioning glance and reached for the knob of the door. When she faced forward, Norman was practically nose to nose with her; the look in his eyes was a little unnerving and he placed a firm hold on the entrance.

"They're not getting in. You can go in _alone _and sit your ass down, or you can run back to Ben and let him have his way with you a few more rounds. Your choice."

Adele's smile broadened and she gazed back without fear; what poison she had resided in her stare.

"And what do you think would _happen _if I went back to Ben? Hmmm…? Maybe your boss will come with me on my next visit."

"He doesn't scare me," the man breathed his foul breath in her face.

"Well, he _should _scare you," she grinned while her eyes narrowed, "and I should scare you even more."

In that instant, Adele's battle instincts kicked in. She saw Norman make a swift move for some sort of thick handle—some sort of weapon—at his side, and prepared herself to move in with quick reflexes to grab the extended arm, push his elbow in backwards, and break the joint.

"You can-!"

Before he could unsheathe the weapon, one of the men stepped forward to place himself between Adele and the grotesque guard.

"Norman, just let us in," he breathed, eyes fixed. "Why should it matter?"

There was a long pause and Adele fought to get a good look at Norman once more, but the man was protecting her for some reason. The look on the guard's face was anything but content; she thought that he might make a move for the weapon again, but was surprised when he instead fished out a loop of keys from the opposite pants pocket. He scoured through them for a moment until he found the right one, stuck it in the door knob, and turned. The instant that the door was open, she didn't miss the threatening once-over Norman gave her and the two others.

"Go on," Norman practically spit in the man's face. "Yeah, help out the monster that's probably going to kill your wife and fuck your children."

It was by that point that she saw her protector's body tense up; she could tell that he was probably glaring at Norman right now and she expected him to lash out at nay second, but instead he turned away. He walked back to the cart and started to roll it with his friend through open door.

"Thank you," Adele whispered as she gave Norman a smug grin.

There was no reply, but the second she stepped inside the room, the door was slammed shut with a powerful force.

Her mind went blank when she noticed Bumblebee lying on the ground in the same position he'd been the day before. To her surprise, the young mech was still in recharge, but when one of the workers inserted the feed line into his arm, his optics opened up with a blue glow. She could tell that he was almost too weak to move; he merely glanced over at the two men by his side and then held her gaze as she came over to kneel by him as well.

"Please," Adele looked to the worker who had helped her, "give him everything that you can."

The man parted his gaze, but she could see conviction in his eyes nonetheless.

"We'll give him everything that he was supposed to have," he breathed, "and a little something more…"

"Thank you," she managed a sincere smile.

Bumblebee reached out a weak hand to hold her palm in his grasp and, since he was too exhausted to do so for her, Adele rubbed soothing circles on the back of his metal servo. It hadn't registered with her yet, but she was becoming accustomed to the smooth, gentle touch of the mech and the way it felt to glide her digits over his frame. A single thought pierced her heart.

_'His body is so cold now…'_

Before she knew it, she was reaching forward to try and lift his back up further and have him lean against the wall properly. Adele placed the large mech's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her body around his, pressing close, hoping to at least insulate his frame.

The two workers grew rigid at the sight of this, as though she were actually curling her body around a mountain lion or grizzly bear—a wild beast. They looked terrified for her.

"He's a good guy," she breathed with a glance up at them. "Not all of them are bad."

There was no reply to her words.

Adele brought her head to rest down against the mech's chestplates, laying just bellow his chin. She couldn't help but nuzzle her face against his neck, the bridge of her nose rubbing softly at delicate cables while tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. For some reason, she felt the need to protect him—to be his defender.

And in that instant, she realized… that she _did _have feelings for the mech.

* * *

Adele awoke from a deep sleep that she hadn't even realized she'd fallen into whenever a gentle hand ran thick fingers through her long brown hair. Seconds later, she glanced up to see a pair of beautiful blue optics gazing down at her.

_"Adele…"_

By this point, she'd heard him speak her name so many times in Cybertronian, if there was one thing she could recognize, it was that.

"Hey," she glided a single digit along the side of his face. "I guess I dozed off, huh?"

He nodded his head.

"You're warming up now," she pressed her body closer, "thank God."

His only reply this time was to run his fingers through the tresses of her hair once more and bend his face downwards to press a searing kiss against her temple. For some reason, a contented sigh parted from her lips.

"Hey, Bee…" Her breath was shallow and eyes distant. "When we get out of here, if we go back home… are you going to tell the others that it was me?"

She wasn't expecting his answer to be so fast, but he almost immediately shook his head. It was a little shocking.

"A-Are you sure?"

A single nod of the head came next and she found herself thankful that things _could _be so simple sometimes, especially with him.

"Thank you."

* * *

_ "Stay with me…?"_

_ Adele's eyes widened slightly and she rolled over on her side to face the man who'd spoken. At first, she'd suspected that Ben had fallen into a light doze and was talking in his sleep, like he'd done so many times before. But when she was faced with a pair of sky blue eyes staring back her, she felt her heart nearly stop._

_ "What are you-?"_

_ "Tomorrow's your last day here—your last night. It doesn't sound like you're heading back to the Capital… and you __**said **__the machine was just a friend. So," his eyes betrayed nothing, "why leave? Why don't you stay with me?"_

_ "Are you-?"_

_ "If you don't have anywhere else to go, it really is the most logical choice."_

_ Adele's heart beat was beginning to escalate._

_ "I hardly know you."_

_ "And you've known him only a few days more."_

_ She'd broken down days prior and told him all that had happened. Ben had proven at least somewhat trustworthy and they'd spoken of expectations from the Order. She'd hoped that there was __**something **__he could do to help her… But Adele hadn't expected this._

_ "Why? Why would you offer something like this to me?"_

_ "I've found that I like you quite a lot. Always moving from one place to another, never anything to really hold on to… Maybe I'm just a little lonely?" He breathed, reaching out to hold her hand._

_ She pondered over his words for a moment; it brought a blush to her features. If she just stayed here, then she wouldn't have to worry about surviving out on her own—out in the deserted forests—stumbling around until she fell upon a town. She wouldn't have to worry about the titan class suppressing her or having to please them at the inn. But… if she didn't face what was in front of her, then she'd probably never see her friends or family again—Emma, Ratchet, Quinn… And she knew, without a doubt, that it wasn't Ben's intention to stay simple friends._

_ She found Ben very attractive, but… her mind wandered in another direction and she envisioned not Ben's hand holding her own, but one that was much larger with a smooth, metallic surface…_

_ "What will happen to Bumblebee?"_

_ "I won't lie to you; I only look out for my own. He will have to return to where he came from."_

_ Her eyes narrowed. She felt his hold loosen before letting go._

_ "I can give you anything you could ever want or need," he promised. "A safe place to sleep, clean water and food, treasures, adventure… pleasure… happiness."_

_ Again, her mind swam in darkness and she found no reply to offer him._

_ "Consider it," he breathed tactfully before turning to lay flat on his back. "There are still two mornings until I will need your answer."_

_ And she __**did **__think about it for some time. She wasn't so sure if it was what she wanted for her future, but she did feel grateful enough to lay atop his chest with ease before he could curl around her instead. For what seemed like an eternity, she lay there, thinking about the handsome man beneath her… but sooner or later those thoughts would always lead to Bumblebee. Eventually, Ben's breathes became shallow and Adele's attention turned to the far corner of the room, where she could see a lot of equipment laying upon a desk. She'd though several times that week about braving a chance at whatever lay there, but only now had the nerves to try._

_ When she was sure that Ben had fallen into a deep slumber, Adele carefully arose from the man's chest and silently made her way to the desk, soon searching through the different trinkets at her disposal. There was a lot that caught her eye, but she only dared grab on item, which she'd been eyeing from afar: a long, sharp dagger. With one final glance to her suitor, she bent down by the jackect she'd she prior and slipped the weapon inside one of the pockets there._

_ However, at the moment, a pair of blue eyes __**were **__peeled open to witness the theft…_

* * *

_**WENDESDAY…**_

With even more determination than what she'd had the day before, Adele woke up at the break of dawn to take a quick bath in the side room of Ben's quarters and then tugged her clothes on before leaving. She was set on returning to the young mech as quickly as possible; Norman's face kept flashing back and forth in her mind and she didn't have a good feeling about what would await beyond a few more turns in the hallway. Silently, she reached into her jacket pocket and brushed fingertips over the handle of the stolen knife.

It was by that point that she heard a loud series of blasts—unmistakable for anything but gunfire—and she raced the rest of the way to the room, her heart pounding. Just as she made a final turn around a narrow corner, her eyes widened at the sight of crimson blood littering the floor. Without a word, she followed the trail of blood until she came to a small side area, where she found a man lying with his face to the ground. Adele quickly bent down and flipped the poor soul over and was surprised when a pair of weak eyes stared back her. He'd been shot twice—once in his right shoulder and then above one knee cap—and was bleeding profusely. It was the worker who'd helped her the day before.

"What happened?" She breathed, heart beating fast.

The man reached out with what strength he had left and pointed a single digit towards Bumblebee's room.

"Norman… completely lost it," he managed to breathe. "Has… gun."

Instantly, her mind started to race.

"Hang on!" Adele gripped the man's shoulder with resolve. "I'll clear this up and get you some help."

"No! Don't go in there!"

But she was already racing in the direction of the room before his voice reached her. The door to the white room was hanging wide open and when she stood at the entrance, her eyes went wide. Like the man outside, the second worker from yesterday was lying on the floor, but his arms were bound and tied behind his back. Blood streaked the white, cushioned floor and she could tell that he'd been shot in his side. There was a yellowish, dark brown liquid slung around the room, covering all of the walls and the man alike; the smell of gasoline touched her senses.

"I said open your fucking mouth!"

The yell brought her attention to the other side of the room, where Norman towered over a helpless mech. Bumblebee's back was strung up on the side of the wall, his arms nailed into place with thick, metal restraints. His form was covered in the yellow-brown liquid and the rest of the gasoline sat at his side in a small tank. The lunatic in question was holding Bee's face in one hand and had a large pistol in the other; he was trying to fit the barrel of the gun into the young Cybertronian's oral cavity. She could see fear in the Bumblebee's expressive optics.

"I SAID OPEN UP!"

Bumblebee immediately snapped his face guard back into place.

Norman was shaking uncontrollably and she could see the empty void in his eyes. The insane guard slammed the butt of his gun down on the mech's face, where Bee's lips would have been.

"DON'T TRY TO BE CLEVER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

By this point, the young mech had noticed Adele's presence at the doorway and his optics lit up. Unfortunately, Norman's gaze had followed Bumblebee's.

"Oh, _there _you are, buttercup," the lunatic turned his gun to point it in the direction of the helpless worker. "Now… Not another move or someone's head is going to get blown open."

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm just taking care of some business," he grinned, voice deathly calm. "You made it just in time. Did you really think there was any way in hell I was just going to let you and your mechanical fuck leave tomorrow?"

"Put the gun down, Norman," she narrowed her eyes, "or this whole place will blow _with you in it_."

Instead of revelation, she saw a strong sense of humor rise into the man's eyes.

"I know," he laughed, practically wheezing. "That's the whole point."

"Don't do this, Norman. No one's done anything to you to deserve this."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!?" Norman roared. "These _things_," he spared a disgusted glance in Bumblebee's direction, "have taken all that I've ever cared about. That's the whole reason I teamed up with these half-cocks in the first place! Ben said he'd make sure we got a chance to crush some tin cans, but all we've done for the past two months is dig in this rubble!"

With every word he spat, Adele's fingers flexed instinctively around the dagger in her pocket.

"Then, when a little confused _bitch _shows up with her robot boyfriend, instead of giving us the tinker toy and slitting your throat, Ben decides that he wants to make you his whore and use the tech for collateral. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. If he wanted some fun, he should have smashed your head in and fucked your corpse!" His expression was unnerving. "But it doesn't matter anymore because I'm going to fix things. They took everything from me—_everything! _My home, my wife, my children… But I'm going to get them back. I swore I would. Even if it's just one, at least I'll die doing the rest of the world some justice before-!"

While Norman was distracted, Bumblebee reached out with a long leg and managed to give a strong kick to his back. Knocked off balance, Norman nearly fell to the ground and dropped his pistol in the process. Instantly, he turned to pick up the gun, but Adele was already on him. She kicked the gun out of Norman's reach and grabbed him from behind, holding the long dagger against his jugular. But instead of tensing up, the middle-aged man began to laugh once more.

"Think you've bested me, sweetheart?" He grinned from over his shoulder. "It'd be best if you just dropped the butter knife; I know you won't do it. 'Tell you what…? You just go ahead and let go and I'll give you a few minutes to spend with the filth before-"

Adele's eyes narrowed and her heart clenched in utter rage. Norman stopped mid sentence as she swiftly withdrew the knife from the front of his neck and brought it to the back, quickly thrusting the blade along where his spinal cord ran up next to his lower brain. For good measure, she withdrew the dagger and stabbed once more through the center of his head; the blade was long enough to reach just outside of his temple on the other side. Without a single word, she let the lifeless body slump to the ground, and she didn't feel a thing for it. Blood pooled at her feet.

"You son of a bitch," she murmured to the dead body with a thick scowl. "I've killed many men for lesser reasons."

_"Adele…"_

When she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes filled with sympathy; she found Bumblebee gazing back at her with slight shock. Instantly, she was by the young scout's side, trying to pry the restraints from his arms. By that point though, she could hear several loud series of footsteps heading in their direction from the hallway. Not three seconds later did she find herself at gunpoint.

"Don't move," a man hissed at her, a gun now pointed at the back of her head. He turned his head to the door. "Hey, guys, over here!"

She knew where this would soon lead…

* * *

"You might be a woman," a crusty-looking old man leered at her while he tightened the ropes around her arms, "but I hope Ben decides to cook you alive and feed you to the wolves."

Adele had been beaten, poked at, and pushed to the limit for nearly three hours. She'd found herself locked up in the same position she'd been in the first day she'd arrived here. She was falsely accused of attacking the injured workers and—though it was somewhat true—slaying Norman in cold blood to try and make an escape with Bumblebee. There was hardly anything to back her story; the men who'd been shot were knocked cold and being treated at present moment. They could have waited for the others to testify for her, but it was like everyone had already made up their minds that she was the criminal. Then again, as long as she affiliated herself with Bumblebee, Adele was sure that their biased opinions wouldn't rule in her favor. Utterly disgusted with anything and everything, she sat quietly, awaiting the man who would determine her guilt or innocence. In all honestly, she didn't know what Ben would rule…

Bumblebee had been brought to the room as well, though he was strung up about thirty feet away. Just as she managed to spare the young mech another apologetic glance, the doors to the room burst open and Ben stepped inside.

Immediately, the room erupted with loud cries.

"It's about time you got here, boss!"

"Hurry up and tell us what to do with them. I thought maybe we could melt down tall, dark, and mute for paper clips!"

"Or maybe a cooler for the beer," another suggested.

"Hey! Now _that's _an idea…!"

"Nobody's melting anyone," Ben narrowed his eyes, pacing forward with his hands in his pockets. "Now let them go."

Adele let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

The room was silent for a moment; the men exchanged glances.

"What…?"

"You can't be serious, boss."

"I _said _let them go," he spoke once more, the look in his eyes dangerous.

"But why, boss? You didn't even see what she did to Phil and Anderson!" The man who'd tied her up argued. "She _killed _Norman! You're just going to let that slide?"

"If you'd taken any time at all to try to figure out what'd happened, you would've realized that she didn't _do _anything wrong in the first place. I went to talk to Phil right before I came here. The doc has his shoulder and leg patched up, but he vouched that it wasn't her that shot him. Norman should be the idiot in question, but he's dead now."

The room was silent again.

"Untie them."

Adele felt someone come up from behind and cut through the ropes that bound her arms. With a sigh, she rubbed the irritated skin around her wrists.

"You_ can't_ just let them go, boss," another person soon voiced. "It isn't right."

"I can do anything I very damn well please!" His eyes narrowed. "It's because you morons argued with me in the first place that this happened. You need to take your minds off of revenge; you'll get it eventually, but it's pointless to try and find it with a young girl and a mere autobot scout."

"She _killed _Norman!"

Ben stepped forward and met the man face-to-face, daring him to give challenge.

"She killed him because I _told _her to!" His frown tightened. "And you're lucky she _did_ kill him in time, or this place and all of you in it would be nothing more than barbeque for the birds! All of you saw what Norman was turning into—you came to me with complaints—and I know you didn't even give a damn about that old bastard, so don't try to act like his death has done anything for you."

The man stepped back, out of Ben's reach.

"All of you are just looking for a _reason_ to go behind my back and piss me off. If you want to leave, be my guest. Maybe death won't find you _too _quickly in the wilderness," he let out a hot breath of air. "But when you follow me, you _will _take my orders—I don't _care_ how ridiculous they might seem!—or_ I'll_ be the one dealing out punishment next."

From the corner of one eye, Adele watched as another shabby-looking man sauntered over and started breaking open Bumblebee's restraints. Instantly, Adele was by the mech's side, helping him to stand. She ran a hand over Bee's features.

"Are you alright…?"

He still seemed like he was in a bit of shock from all that'd happened, but he managed to nod his head and give a few light tones of confirmation.

When she glanced back over, Ben was gazing at her with… conviction?

"So this is what you've decided…?" He almost looked wounded for a split second, but any thoughts of this left her when he reached out a hand in her direction. "Come here."

Instantly, Bumblebee's hand held firm on her own. After a reassuring glance, she persuaded him to let go, and walked over to meet Ben. Her fellow assassin instantly drew her in close and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"You're leaving here immediately," he breathed, "I don't want to ever see you here again, do you hear me?"

"What…?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Then we'll have to head towards the mountains to-"

"No," he interrupted her, voice stern, "you will go back home."

It took some time to process his reply.

"Do you want me killed…?" Her brow furrowed.

Ben turned his attention to a large box that lay in the far corner of the room and pointed to it before giving a clear snap of his fingers.

"Bring him to me."

Two of the goons hesitated before walking over and opening up the large casing to pull out what looked to be the remains of Norman's body. They carefully carried him to their boss, but then Ben reached out with a powerful grip and clutched the corpse by his neck. With cold eyes and one powerful toss, Ben threw Norman's body in Bumblebee's direction. The body struck the young mech and it was all he could do to still hold the lifeless shell and not shy away.

"Someone, get my cloak," Ben looked to his men again. "…The black one!"

Instantly, an older grunt was racing out of the room.

"There's your assassin."

"What…?"

It took a moment for understanding to shine in Adele's eyes, and even longer for Bumblebee to realize what was happening.

"You were planning this the entire time…!" She fisted his shirt.

"Now what would give you an idea like that?" He grinned before offering a wink.

"Ben…" She was completely at a loss for words.

He suddenly drew her into a tender embrace before brushing his lips momentarily against her own. The raven-haired male gave her a loving glance before letting go to connect eyes with Bumblebee.

"Take that to your keeper, scout," his leer was strong. "You tracked him just north of here-"

"He's been gone too long for this to have been a man hunt. They won't believe-"

"-to a new energon spike."

Things were silent once more.

"What…?" She peered at him.

"Here," he tossed the mech a small, electronic panel, "that's the location. It should keep them from snooping around. We _were _just going to blow it up, but-"

"This won't work, Ben," she shook her head, tugging at his sleeve. "Valentino said I couldn't come back until-"

"You just let _me _worry about Val, alright?" He managed another devilish grin. "If someone asks, you just tell them it was me who helped you out. Take your belt and a few of your weapons and tie it around that dead bastard's waist, okay? I'll make sure everything else goes smoothly."

By that point, the grunt had returned with the requested item in hand. Ben grabbed the black cloak and tossed it in Bumblebee's direction.

"Put that on him," he advised with another stern glance. "And not a word about this to _anyone_, understand?"

Bumblebee's expression matched Ben's; he gave a firm nod.

"Bring everything they had when they first came here," Ben turned back to his men, "and the supply tank. Hook the machine up and give him as much fuel as he can hold."

"But, Ben… why-?"

"Only take what you absolutely have to, okay? Don't go the same path you did before; head over the main mountain. Watch out for the wildlife there. And _you_," his attention turned once more to Bumblebee. "Your _friend _has been skirting by here every day at around six in the afternoon. Leave as soon as you can; head in the opposite direction. Figure out those coordinates and once you're at a good distance, turn your tracking system back on. Play the part and play it well. I hope you have some experience with bluffing."

"So that's it?" Adele narrowed her eyes, completely overwhelmed. "There's nothing you want from me in return…? And what are _you_ going to do?"

"We'll pack up everything and head out by morning," he spared her a reassuring glance. "Don't look so disappointed. I _gave _you the chance to come with me."

Silently, Adele's head tipped downwards and everything began to sink in.

"Thank you…" She murmured. "I doubted you before, but…"

His hand rested atop her head for a few brief moments and he ran his fingers through the long, brown strands there.

"Don't regret anything," he whispered, humor soon filling his tone. "_Everything is permitted_, right?" His devilish smile was practically engraved into her mind now. "Oh, and Adele… Ben is really just a stage name for me. My real name is Benito."

* * *

"It doesn't seem real…" She commented lightly, though she wasn't sure who the words were for. "All of this mess was cleaned up for me in a matter of minutes."

Not even an hour ago, they'd packed up and left the other assassin's company. Now they stood near the heart of the broken city; Adele carried a small bag on her back and the captured "assassin" was slung over Bumblebee's right shoulder.

"How do we even know this will work…?"

The yellow mech gave her a reassuring glance and provided a nonsensical response, but she was able to make out one thing:

_"Don't worry, it will. I'll make it work."_

Adele couldn't help but smirk with a smile, but her expression soon turned more serious with another glance at Bumblebee's features.

His optics pooled over with emotion. In those blue depths was trust, determination, love… The young mech was filled with resolution to help her slip through these hard times.

"This isn't a dream, right…?" She found her lips quivering.

_Someone was willing to be there for her, to be the center of her world…_

He tipped his head in confusion. The question hung in the air.

There was so many things that she was unsure of now, but one thing she did know was that she wouldn't be able to see the young Cybertronian for quite some time. Even if Ben's plan went smoothly, Valentino would probably forbid her from ever seeing Bumblebee again.

Immediately, she bit her lip and her heart began to race as fear flitted through her.

"Can I see your notebook? The one I gave you…?" She lifted out a hand. "You still have it, right?"

It was an odd question. The yellow mech tipped his head to the side, but soon opened up his subspace unit to reach in and pull out the small object, as well as the pen she'd given him.

She flipped through the tablet quickly, surprised to find that most of it was filled with drawings and letters, before she found a blank page. As quickly as she could, she made a small, detailed drawing with a few footnotes, then made a bold sentence near the top that she had pause several times in between words to write. Adele closed the notebook before handing it back.

"Here," she offered it back to him, her eyes held in a tight gaze with his. "You… You asked me if we could be together. My answer for you is in there."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he hesitantly accepted the small object.

"Listen to me," she almost whispered the words. "I can't see you for a while. Meet me in two weeks at the location I put in there, at midnight."

He nodded his head with a rigid stance. Only moments ago, he'd been wary, but now he seemed much more determined. With one swift movement, he retracted the guard over his facials and held her check with a tender touch before presenting her with a deep, loving kiss. The young mech parted from her with a reluctant expression.

"I'll miss you too," she admitted in a soft whisper.

Whether she liked it or not, it was time for them to part. She couldn't help but question how the young mech expected to make it to the coordinates for the energon spike in time, when he had to carry Norman's dead body, but… immediately something flashed through the Cybertronian's systems and with an odd display of mass displacement, she found herself gazing up at Bumblebee's true height of about two and a half stories tall. He looked the same, moved the same, and even offered her a friendly wave before transforming into his vehicle mode—Norman now placed inside the back seats—and yet…

In that instant, she couldn't help but be reminded of one of the reasons why her people feared his so much. However, this sudden case of fear soon subsided… and she was able to remind herself that the young mech she loved and trusted would never harm her.


	8. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 8

OptimalAlpha: Hey, everyone. Thanks for sticking with me. Only two more chapters and an epilogue after this one, so yeah. All other stuff has been planned out for what's going to happen next. I was thinking about going ahead and breaking out some smutt for you guys in this chap, but I decided against it, so my apologies for the moment. Originally, I was going to make it a cliffhanger where they were about to get it on, but I decided not to do that because I re-thought the timing. Next chap for definite though, I swear on Rodimus Prime... and breaking that would be like blasphemy on my end. On another note, if you didn't notice, I changed the title for the story because I thought it would be more appropriate and it goes with the storyline better. Catalyst was the name I was originally going to use for this story, until I changed my mind in the beginning. "A Poem for Lost Souls" is a title based off of a song I like that I thought matched the mood and theme for it. I'm going to change it now though because of the dialogue in this. So yes, you're reading the right story if you're looking for the other.

Read and Review, please and thanks!

* * *

**Placidity, Phase Eight**

* * *

"**I know that there's more to fight for than just my own survival and vengeance now. I don't know what it'll take or how things will turn out, but I want us to have that chance to **_**try**_**."**

Bumblebee scanned over the words that were written within the notebook and found, once more, that he wasn't hallucinating. Now his hands no longer trembled with fright, but anticipation. His optics dilated, though he could see just fine. He found that his body temperature was abnormally high, though gusts of cool wind flanked him on every side. His mind was overcome with a million different emotions, though he could only focus on the matter that lay before him.

Something had awoken deep within.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"_Lord Megatron, loyal Crankcase and the incompetent autobot are here._"

_Humble_ Lugnut was the last 'con that Bumblebee wanted to be announced by. Nonetheless, he walked into the main invitational room with Crankcase by his side and bowed (regrettably) before the much larger mech.

"_Ah, yes_," Megatron's vile voice filled his audio receptors, "_it's about time that my __**scouts **__returned. Or, at least… that's what I __**would**__ say if you both held that rank. __**You're **__not a scout anymore, are you, Bumblebee?_"

Clearly, it was rhetorical. Instead of giving the overlord any sense of self-satisfaction, Bee stood there with a blank look.

"_No… No, you're __**supposed**__ to be one of my foreign advisors. Which means that your place is __**here**__, doing your job, not out there—running around like some __**fool**__! I have officers assigned to those positions_," he motioned to the practically emotionless shell at his side. "_I shouldn't have to tell you to remember your place!_"

Again, Bumblebee said nothing.

"_So tell me, what were you doing out there? I was informed of the attempt against Knockout, but you should have confronted head of security or __**me**__ before you took matters into your own servos! What had you running off on your own? What was so captivating about this that it had you breaking my protocols? I want a clear answer, __**scout**__, and don't even __**think**__ about lying to me_," he continued to hiss.

There wasn't supposed to be a separation in class between autobots and decepticons anymore, but Megatron still remembered who had been closest to Optimus Prime during the war.

"_I… I just wanted to take care of it myself_," Bumblebee managed to chirp. "_I never get to go on any field work. It's been at least thirty Earth years since I've seen even the smallest of fights. It… It wasn't my place, I know. Forgive me. Even in space, I feel pretty cramped sometimes… I __**was**__ built for warrior class._"

Megatron towered over the yellow scout for several moments, eyeing him carefully, before letting out a hot stream of air from his vents. If there was one thing a decepticon could understand, it was the uncontrollable itch for battle—and Bumblebee knew this, too.

"_**Gilded **__Earth, Bumblebee. This is no longer the planet you knew._"

"…_Yes, sir_," he nodded his helm respectfully.

Though the warlord's tone had changed slightly, his red optics were still dissecting the small bot.

"_**Nothing **__is the same anymore. I would have thought you'd grasped that by now. You'll just have to learn to adapt. It would be far beyond exaggeration if I said that I sympathized with you, but I do __**understand **__the difficulties of breaking down programming that's been hardwired into your processor._"

"_Yes, it… it has been hard, sir._"

The silver mech paced around the scout, examining further.

"_**Everything **__is changing… Sooner or later, we might not be able to recognize ourselves in the same light. Is that what's happened for you, Bumblebee? Do you finally see these organics for what they are…?_" He walked close. "_**Worthless, insatiable, small-minded flesh bags**__._"

As these words flitted through his processor, Bumblebee let the small body of his "prey" fall from the palm of his hand to the floor; the tyrant's expression didn't change.

"_He committed a spark-threatening crime. I had an obligation to hunt him down._"

"_And did you have an obligation to gut him like a turbo fox?_" Megatron smiled. "_You just said that the reason why you ran off on your own was because of your uncontrollable urge to hunt. I think that in itself would explain the mess here, no matter the excuse._"

More red blood spewed out onto the floor from the small body.

"_I had my doubts at first, but you may very well be changing, young __**scout**__. Just for a little bit longer, you'll keep telling yourself that you don't realize how insignificant these parasites are, but sooner or later you'll accept the new point of view—__**reality**_," he grinned just in the slightest. "_Then maybe with __**your **__helm on straight, we can get a few things done around here._"

His words hung in the air.

Persuasion and manipulation of the mind—Megatron had a real knack for it. After the war, there had been so many casualties, one of the reasons why Megatron hadn't been able to set up his domain the way he'd intended was because of the lack of able-bodies between the classes. Yet, even with six autobots and six decepticons serving on the New High Council, the warlord still found ways to get his ideals through to the majority rule.

The mech straightened from leaning over Bee and turned to Crankcase.

"_Report_," he huffed impatiently. "_And I expect an explanation for why the two of you are in your regular model sizes._"

Megatron was the only one permitted to remain in a much larger and natural form, free of mass displacement.

"_I was in long-range surveillance reconnaissance for the first six days, just as you commanded, master_," the 'con knelt down before the tyrant and bowed his head. "_On the seventh day, I established communications with the autobot at these coordinates_," he pinged the location through to his master's hard-line. "_I think you'll find what was uncovered there very useful._"

Megatron's expression was blank as he went through the surveillance shots of the coordinates, and then his optics widened slightly.

"… _An energon spike?_"

"_Yes, master_," the black mech replied. "_The autobot uncovered it._"

Megatron's gaze fell on Bumblebee again.

"_It was hard to track the man with signals from the energy blocking my systems. I turned off my communications network on purpose at first, but then it completely broke down. When I found the human, he was hiding at the main site._"

"_The autobot was already in regular size when I found him, sire. I simply thought it necessary to reach you in the least amount of time._"

Megatron's expression was blank as he turned the lifeless human over with a slight kick of his ped.

"_Lugnut, tell Knockout to come down here and collect his scrap. I expect a thorough dissection._"

"_Yes, my liege!_" The buffoon howled.

"_Reinitiate your mass displacement_," Megatron's gaze swept over the other two mechs. "_Good work_."

It was by this point that Bee could settle himself, now that he was out of hot water.

"_I'll have to speak with my lieutenant about this_," the warlord uttered. "_Why __**doesn't **__it surprise me that the hot spot was in a region he supposedly scanned?_"

Starscream would be the one to suffer this evening.

If there was anything that could cool Megatron's systems, it was the discovery of a new energon point. Though it was forbidden to speak of the matter in front of humans, it was becoming more than apparent that their energon reserves—their fuel and lifeblood—was slowly draining away. Most of Megatron's work force was scattered out around the globe, drilling away at the Earth, seeking out new resources. This was also the reason why Megatron had instructed Perceptor to outfit every functional Cybertronian with a mass displacement system. At one point, it had almost come down to a second war between the factions for what little fuel was left. Yet, a much smaller frame size required less sustenance. It was a temporary solution to an ever-growing problem.

"_Bumblebee_," Megatron's optics burned once more, "_you may leave us now. I expect a more detailed report on this matter. Don't forget your place again._"

The yellow mech bowed his head out of only slight reverence and then proceeded to walk to the other side of the room. He was very much relieved, but he knew that even the offering he'd brought home wouldn't cover up every aspect of the situation. As the entrance door parted and he left the room, he knew that this was only the beginning.

"_Keep a close watch on that one_," Megatron's optics narrowed the instant that Prime's old scout was out of audio. "_He's keeping something from me_."

"_Yes, my lord._"

* * *

"Adele, do you think that you could pull a shift for us tonight?"

It was the last question that she wanted to be asked, especially so early in the morning.

"Is it just an escort or," her eyes narrowed, "be honest, did someone ask for me?"

"Well, you were very_ sick_ for quite a while and many of them won't have anyone but you."

A strong case of the flu—that was the excuse that they'd used to cover up her absences for the week she'd been gone. It had been three days since she'd returned and she hadn't even shown her face around town, but she was returning to her work at the bakery today. Normally, she wouldn't have cared to pull as many shifts as possible—escort or otherwise—but something had been nagging at her.

"I… I don't know," she tried to swallow her guilt. "See, I have to do a few things for Valentino once I'm off from my first job. I'll probably be pretty busy… for the next week or two."

It was a lie, and she knew that her housemother knew it as well. Valentino hadn't contacted her in a long time. A message had been sent to him to make sure that things had been cleared up, but there still wasn't any reply.

Nonetheless, Emma nodded her head with a barely-hidden frown.

"Yes… Alright, I won't bother you again until your schedule is free."

Her heart panged her, but she nodded her head.

"Thank you…"

"Be careful, Adele," Emma breathed softly.

"I will, Aunt Emm."

The second that she was out of earshot from her housemother, she made a quick dash for the far hallway, instead of for the one that would lead to the main lobby. In seconds, she was standing in front of the entrance to the library and lab. The instant she turned the door knob and walked inside, she was greeted by a loud voice.

"I thought you told Emma you were too busy today?" The medic grumbled unhappily from one corner of the room. "What are you doing _here _if your schedule's all filled up?"

"How did you-?"

Ratchet and Emma always seemed to have some sort of unnatural, two-way connection.

"It doesn't matter how I know," the medic continued to grumble. "What really matters is that you're _lying _toher, and it's not like she doesn't know it too."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, Adele, _you are_!"

An indignant huff parted from the brunette's lips.

"I woke up early to come see you about more lessons; I have an hour until work. What's so wrong about that?"

The mech walked forward and held the young woman's gaze.

"You _know _what this is really about."

"_Really_? Well, why don't you enlighten me then?!"

"You know what's happening between you and that kid is dangerous, Adele…"

Immediately, an uncontrollable pain ran through Adele's heart—and not for the first time.

"So _what _if I want what the two of you have?!" Adele rounded on the red and white mech, tears suddenly streaming down her face. "What's so _wrong_ with that?"

The medic practically went pale. It looked like someone had blown right through him.

"W-What…?"

"Oh, come off it!" Adele's sorrow turned into anger and frustration as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Everyone knows about the two of you. It's so easy to read. _Everyone _knows that the two of you are in love and sleeping with each other. Clarice even overheard the two of you getting it on in here one day. Did you really think it was some big secret?"

"W-What…?" It was all he could piece together to say.

"_Everyone knows_, Ratchet. Half of the city knows. It's why that annoying man—Mr. Collins or whatever—finally gave up on trying to get Emma's attention."

The medic brought a hand up to hold his features as he sat down in a large, metal chair at the corner of his desk. His eyes were still wide.

Adele had to fight to keep from rolling her own eyes. The way they _looked _at one another, even in public, how could he ever _think _that it wasn't obvious…?

"I… I didn't think…" He mumbled once more before he shook his head. Instantly, his gaze was stern as he turned to Adele. "Stop this. This isn't about Emma and I. Stop trying to distract me. This is only about _you_."

"It _is _about the two of you!" She raised her voice. "You _know _why I'm doing this. I _want _what you have—all of it. Wouldn't you be upset if Emma was one of the clients here?"

The second the thought ran through Ratchet's processor, a steady stream of hot air escaped from his vents. No, he'd gone through something like that once before.

"Please, Ratchet…"

"I… I have no problem with you seeing Bumblebee, Adele," he conceded after a moment, "as long as you're careful. It's not my place to tell you what you should do with your life. But you can't keep lying to Emma like this. It isn't right. If that's really how you feel about this, you need to resign."

The mere utterance of the words made her eyes widen.

"No, it's not that easy… No, I… I can't," she shook her head.

"Adele, if this is about money-"

"No, Ratchet. No, it's not about the money."

He could see it in her eyes. It had hardly ever been about money. What really hung in the balance was obligation.

"Look at me, Adele," the mech tipped her gaze upwards. "…Did you honestly think that you would always work here?"

She shook her head out of frustration. When everything was said and done, she didn't know _what _would happen to her in the later years of her life.

"I… I couldn't tell her, even if I wanted to."

"You can," he managed a gentle smile. "It'll be hard for you, but lots of things in life are difficult."

"I _want _to tell her, Ratchet, I do," fresh tears began to well up in her eyes. "But if I do… Where would I go?"

As the fresh tears poured from those chocolate eyes, the mech was dumbfounded again.

"What are you talking about, Adele?"

"Where would I live, Ratchet? Where would I go? I… I don't want to be by myself."

Immediately, Ratchet wrapped his arms around the young girl and held her close.

"Oh, Adele, why would you even think that you'd have to leave home? You don't have to work that job to be a part of this family. There's nothing you could do that would make us throw you out."

Adele was silent as she pressed close to the mech's chest for comfort.

"Promise me you will speak with her."

"I…" Adele swallowed hard. "I will."

"Things will work themselves out, I promise."

* * *

"So _what_…? You're just going to sit here all night long and stare off like some moron?"

"I can't go back just yet," Adele hissed to the redhead at her side. "It's not even completely dark out."

She'd have to wait at least until midnight before she could hop from roof to roof to enter her bedroom from the side window. For now, she was stuck sitting in a disgusting horse stable with none other than Sydney Henderson. The young redhead was drinking her second liter of bourbon and she couldn't hold her liquor as well as she claimed.

"Ahhh, but this is all just an excuse to see _me_, huh?"

"Yes, Sydney," Adele murmured sarcastically, "this was all an excuse for your _only _friend to come see you."

"Hey, fuck you!" The redhead immediately stumbled to her feet to throw an arm around a tall, black stallion. "I've got _loads_ of friends! Aint that right, Blackjack?"

Without much warning, the redhead held the bottle of bourbon out to the horse's lips. Immediately, Blackjack sniffed the air and then his long tongue began to curl around the mouth of the bottle. Sydney responded by tipping the bottle back for the colt to take a long swig.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Adele howled.

A drunken horse—that was the _last _thing they needed at this "party".

"He'll trample us to death in a fit of madness!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Sydney nuzzled her flushed face to Blackjack's. "He's a gentle soul and a good sport. You could learn a lesson from him!" She pointed a finger right between Adele's eyes.

The brunette peered down at the extended hand before swatting it away.

"You know, the main reason why I came here was to wait out part of the night," she explained. "But there _were_ some things I wanted to ask you about, which I'm pretty sure you're too drunk to even remember the answers to now."

"How would you know…!?"

Sydney slumped back down in the stall with a scowl, bringing the familiar bottle back to her lips.

Adele winced at the thought of swapping slobber with the horse in question.

"Last time I came to you for answers while you were like this, you told me that the real reason why George got so frustrated with me at the bakery was because he had a crush on me, but he was a eunuch," her eyes narrowed. "That was a pretty believable line, too. I thought I'd never recover after trying to catch a glimpse at _that_. If there was still ever such a thing as a restraining order, I'm pretty sure he would have filed one on me."

This brought a long series of laughs to Sydney's lips.

"Nah, I was just fuckin' with you that time," she smiled. "Who knew a clown like you would believe me though?"

Adele really had to hold back from smacking her friend this time.

"Well, if you think you're coherent enough, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what's going on with Cynthia."

"Cynthia…?" Sydney's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she racked her mind for an answer to the name.

"The youngest girl who works with me. She has black hair and runs a little on the short side," Adele offered. "Lately, she's been acting like some zombie. It's not that she doesn't do her job, but it's like there's no life to her now. She only smiles when she's working and hardly talks to anyone who isn't a client. The girls closest to her think that she's getting a little stand-offish—full of herself, since Megatron chose to keep her a few extra days. Can you shed some light on the situation…?"

"Oh," Sydney sniffed with limp eyes, "that special case kid."

"I heard something about her being looked into personally. Everything's been pretty hush-hush, but Emma slipped about it once."

"Yeah," the redhead nodded. "Val sent some letter to your house mom about it. They took her in, asked her what happened. Ratchet didn't find anything wrong with her physically, besides a few bruises, so they thought it might be psychological."

Adele's heart rate picked up.

"Are they-?"

"No," Sydney replied instantly. She already knew what the brunette would ask. "They're not going to wipe her mind, but they're not going to welcome her to the ranks either. It's too risky. Who knows _what _is going through that girl's head? She even defended that crooked, old case of gears—said there was more to him than most could see. Does that _seem _like someone of sound mind to you?"

Adele lowered her gaze; she couldn't help but feel utterly guilty.

"Don't blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone. Anybody could be brainwashed by that freak. It's the reason why everything is the way it stands."

She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't lie, Sydney," she regarded her fellow assassin with a stern glance, "is Valentino angry with me? He hasn't sent word yet."

"I… wouldn't say _angry_, so much as just frustrated. Your ceremony was supposed to be within the next two months, right?"

"…Yeah." She nodded her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it so much. Others have screwed up a whole lot worse. You _could _be dead right now."

There was silence for a few moments. Before Adele could retaliate, Sydney had crawled into her lap with a sly, drunken smile.

"But that leads to something entirely different," the redhead slurred as she poked Adele in the chest. "When were you going to tell _me _about your sexual encounters with this mystery mech?"

Instantly, a thick shade of red ran up from the base of Adele's neck.

"Oh, you're blushing! That's kinda cute."

"There haven't been any _sexual encounters_!" She half lied. "We haven't even known each other that long."

"Well, about three months back, it took you a good fifteen minutes to get to know that constable _real _well."

"If you keep saying things like that, I really _won't _tell you about him!" Adele practically yelled.

"Story time! Story time!" Sydney protested in her drunken glee.

"Oh, alright! Be quiet then!" She sighed. "His name's Bumblebee, and-"

"Hey, that's Ratchet's friend! The mute!" The girl swung her liquor bottle back and forth. "Yeah, that guy wasn't half bad looking."

"He's not mute!"Adele growled.

_'…And he's mine!'_

She had to hold herself back from adding the last part.

"So when's the next little rendezvous between the two of you?"

Adele's smile fell. No one was supposed to know about it, but she couldn't help the urge to initiate in "girl talk" for once in her life—to brag about her date with the handsome male.

"In… In a little more than a week." The present smile was for herself. "I'm not giving out details on the location, but we'll have some privacy there. I guess… I'm a little excited."

"You _and _my wise-ass sister—giddy school girls, the lot of ya!"

"Huh…?"

"Yeah, that hoe's been screwin' some lanky looking robot, too."

"Wait…" Her eyes narrowed. "_What?!_"

* * *

"_Jazz…?_"

It was a feeble question that graced the audios of the officer for human relations. Someone was standing at the door.

"_…'Dat you, Bee?_"

He glanced around a stack of datapads that had been piling up on his desk for the past two weeks. The old third-in-command gave a whole new meaning to procrastination.

"_Yeah_," Bumblebee replied after a minute. "_Sorry for bothering you. I was wondering if you could help me with something._"

"_Sure! Come on in and take a seat._"

Any distraction was a welcome one.

The young scout walked into the somewhat cramped space and sat down in a large chair near the clearest area in the office. Seconds later, the black and white saboteur appeared and took a closer seat as well.

"_So, what's got you knockin' at my door, Bee?_"

"_Well… Ummm…_"

Instead of giving the other mech his attention, the yellow bot examined his hands like they were the most interesting thing in this nexus.

Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"_Yeah…?_"

"_Well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice._"

"_On…?_" He found himself prompting once more.

"_Well, I… I'm gonna see this girl in a few days and…_"

Bumblebee stopped mid-sentence, suddenly overcome with embarrassment, but the broken words were enough to bring a bright smile to Jazz's faceplate.

"_Hot damn! Ya finally did it, Bee!_"

He felt like running the other mech out to Swerve's for a one-up… but he had a feeling that Prowl wouldn't appreciate that, since he was—as the humans say—"on the clock".

"_Who's the lucky little lady?_" He couldn't help but bend forward in anticipation. "_Do I know her?_"

"_Sort of…_"

The face of the girl Bee had been eyeing at the Coition flitted through his processor.

"_Wait a minute… Do ya mean-?_"

Bumblebee's expressive blue optics grew wide.

"_Please don't tell anyone!_"

"_Don't worry, Bee, I'm not judgin'. My kitten's a prostitute, too._"

But that wasn't the reason Bumblebee didn't want anyone to know.

"_So what can I help you with?_"

Bee and Jazz worked in the same field now, though the older mech's job was more one-on-one than his was. Sure, the scout's job was _considered_ more vital than Jazz's, but he was utterly jealous of the other. Bumblebee worked with peace treaties between any and all alien species; as long as no one was blowing each other up, things were alright. Jazz actually got to know the humans personally—something he'd once had the privilege of and now envied. He probably knew more about Adele's private life than he could learn in a deca-cycle. Mechs never came to each other for advice on the opposite sex. This was still the definition of embarrassment.

"_I was just wondering if you could give me some pointers._"

"_Hold on… Have you even had a once-over with this girl?_"

The look on the young mech's faceplate gave away everything.

"_Oh, Bee…_" He held his helm in hand. "_You've got to get with the program!_"

"_So what should I do?_"

"_You're not honestly asking me how to-_"

"_No!_" Bee's optic ridges narrowed. "_I mean… What should I do for her? What will she like? Should I give her anything? Should I make any preparations?_"

Jazz hadn't seen the scout this flustered in a long time. He couldn't help but grin again.

"_Well, this is just from my experience, but if ya plan on bringing her back to your place, there'll __**have **__to be some preparations for things to go over smoothly._"

"_Like…?_"

"_Some pillows and blankets, a soft mattress or feather top. The human femmes are delicate, little things. Our berths aren't exactly comfortable for them. They need something just as supple._"

Trust Jazz to already be on the subject of interface…

"_But what about gifts? Shouldn't I send her anything beforehand?_"

"_Yeah, sure, the ladies __**love**__ being showered with gifts._"

"_But __**what**__…?_"

"_How should I know? I have no clue what your woman likes._"

"_Argggh_," the young mech grumbled. "_This isn't going anywhere…_"

"_I'm sure whatever ya decide to get her, she'll like it. Most __**good **__women aren't too picky_," he smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "_Anything'll work. Jewelry, new clothes, some of those sugary treats they like…_"

Bumblebee shook his head out of frustration, but it was the look on Jazz's face that brought his attention upwards once more. He _knew _that look—it was the expression that led to something utterly sly.

"_Or… well_," he continued to grin. "_You could really surprise her with a few __**upgrades**__._"

Bumblebee was no stranger to these terms. He knew exactly what kind of "upgrades" Jazz spoke of. Nonetheless, the yellow bot couldn't help it when his systems started to overheat at the thought of something… like that.

"_No… I… I couldn't do that_," Bee chirped softly.

"_Why not?_" Jazz tipped his helm with the same clever grin. "_The doc really owes you, with how ya took care of that guy for him. Normally, I wouldn't go to Knockout for any sort of check-up, but he really knows his stuff when it comes to stimulators and oscillation, even ribs. I didn't exactly have Ratchet make __**my **__upgrades_."

Yes, everyone was very aware of what Jazz could do to human females. Practically the second he'd landed on Earth, the old TIC had gotten a fluctuator transplanted into his glossa.

"_Just about anything you can think up, he can get it designed for ya._"

Sad enough, it _had _crossed his mind a few times, because of other reasons…

The cheerless expression on Bumblebee's face was apparent.

"_Hey, what's with that look?_" Jazz frowned. "_You don't __**have**__ to get them. It was just an idea._"

"_I… I'm just a little worried_," he admitted after a moment. "_What if she __**doesn't **__like me? What if I do something stupid? It's not like I'm obsessed with it, but… what if I really am a bad 'face? There's already so much wrong with me._"

"_Listen at chu!_" Jazz swatted the other Cybertronian on the back. "_Don't even sound like the same mech. Ain't nothin' wrong with ya! If I was a femme, __**I'd**__ tap that hot piece of metal_," he swiped a few more times at the younger model. "_Confidence: it's what the ladies like best!_"

Almost subconsciously, Bumblebee reached for the scarred area just bellow his neck.

"_Stop that! I already said ain't nothin' wrong with chu!_"

If anything, Jazz's troubled look at that moment was enough to bring a small smile to the bot's lip components. He really cared for the other.

"_The upgrades were __**just **__a suggestion. I __**know **__ya. Upgrades or no upgrades, you'll dominate that female_," he shook his head. "_Ain't nothin' wrong with chu and whoevah says that there is something wrong has a screw loose._"

"_…Thanks, Jazz._"

* * *

"Adele! Adele, come look!" One of the girls called from the front door. "There's another package here for you!"

"Another one?!" An older woman grinned. "That's the fifth one this week!"

"Adele! Get here quick! I wanna see what it is."

At least half of the women who worked at the inn were crowding around the parcel. Over the past few days, the young brunette's love life had become the subject of everyone's interests. _Everyone _teased her about the anonymous admirer that didn't let a day slip by without an unsigned gift.

All of the girls were so curious about who he might be, it had gotten to the point that they would hound clients with questions and accusations on whether they knew anything. This was like a big game from their perspective. When prompted about it, her lips were sealed.

With an uncharacteristically large grin, Adele walked down the staircase and into the small swarm.

"Oh, come on, Adele," one tapped her shoulder. "You must have _some _idea about who this guy is now."

"I have a _hunch_," she smiled lightly.

"Well, tell us then!"

"Nope," Adele's smile grew. "I'm not saying anything just yet."

What the girls didn't know was that Mr. Anonymous _did _always sign his name—a small drawing of a bumblebee in the corner of every tag. To others, this might seem like a small decoration.

"Hurry up! Open it!"

She almost felt foolish for it, but her stomach filled with butterflies every time she opened a gift from the handsome mech. A necklace, the biggest bouquet of flowers she'd ever had the honor of receiving, and a year's worth of shampoo, conditioner, and lotion—they were all presents from him. Her favorite by far had come on Wednesday though, when three men showed up at the front doors with carts: catering from her favorite place to eat, even enough to last the family the rest of the week. He'd _really _won the girls over then.

Her mind swam as she opened the box; it was long in length, but pretty light in weight.

"Move over! I want to see!" The girls continued to fight for a glimpse.

The top was removed and tissue paper sifted through. When she caught light of what was inside, she paused in slight shock, but not for the first time that week. With a cautious touch, she held up the main article. It was a silky, dark blue summer dress with a nice pattern and intricate beading around a thick, halter neckline. Accompanying it was a white leather jacket and a pair of nice sandals with a slight heel.

It was expensive, she could tell by first glance.

"Hey, that's the dress we saw in the window at McCarran's!" One of the girls recalled in surprise.

Everyone was engrossed, just as she was.

Her heart raced in almost disbelief.

Adele couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten something new to wear that wasn't a hand-me-down or at least hand-made. Things like this were hard to come by and even harder to pay for. There were only three actual clothing stores in the city that sold new items and usually the rich were the only ones who could afford anything.

"It's so gorgeous, Adele," a younger girl practically swooned. "You're so lucky."

"Alright, that settles it. This guy really is loaded. If he doesn't walk in with a three-piece suit and a gold watch, mark him off the interrogation list, girls."

The look in Adele's eyes conveyed everything she felt. Entranced in the dress, she held the piece of clothing up to her body in anticipation; the dress fell just above her knees in length.

"It even looks like it would fit right!" Another commented in awe. "How'd he know what size she wears?"

At that point, a familiar figure stepped into the hall from a side corner. Adele's eyes met with Emma's; the older woman offered her a sweet smile.

"Let's just say Mr. Anonymous has some connections."

"_You're _in on this, Aunt Emm?!"

"Tell us who he is!" One practically itched with anticipation. "You know who it is, don't you?!"

"I'm not breathing a single word on the matter…~"

Her grin grew as she turned to leave just as easily as she'd come. Immediately, three or four of the girls followed the housemother out of the room to hound her for answers.

Adele placed the dress back into the box as carefully as she'd taken it out and then held the package close.

"I bet there'll be another one tomorrow," someone teased from over her shoulder.

Not too long after that, the brunette made her way up to her room and hid the outfit tactfully. She'd taken the day off for obvious reasons and hadn't even bothered to conceal her presence from Emma during work hours throughout the week; the young woman was openly expressing her distaste with her old occupation now, though she hadn't exactly "voiced" such detest just yet.

With little to no interest, she spent most of her day holed up in the small space, staring from outside the window and tidying up here and there. Every now and then, she'd slip out the dress to marvel at it once more. The anticipation was killing her.

"You're going to see him tonight?"

She shouldn't have been surprised to see Emma standing at the entrance to her quarters during the late evening.

Adele nodded her head.

"How'd you know?"

"You told Ratchet," she smiled, as though the answer was obvious.

"Well, you can't stop me," she breathed in a cold voice. "I'm going, no matter what."

"I never _said _I'd try to stop you." Her tone was as light as ever. "It's your choice to make."

"So, no argument…?"

"No," her grin grew. "Encouragement, if anything."

The mere words she spoke shook Adele to the very core.

"You know, you remind me so much of myself. It's a little scary."

Within seconds, Emma was sitting behind the young woman with a comb in hand. It soon traveled through the tresses of Adele's brown hair. The tender deed put the younger woman on edge.

"So if you're not here to fight with me, what is it…?"

There was silence for a few moments; the only thing that could be heard was the movement of the fine-toothed comb.

"Don't you have something that you want to tell me…?" Emma prompted gently. "Something you want to ask?"

Adele's blood ran cold in her veins.

"I knew you wouldn't come to me, so I decided to make things easier for you with the first move."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

She had a severe case of cold feet.

"Yes, you do."

"No… I… I don't."

"Just ask me."

"I don't want to."

"Just ask the question and I'll give you my answer. It's simple."

Adele could hardly fathom how someone could speak so calmly and still be utterly intimidating.

"I don't want the answer."

"Tell me what you intended to say."

"No, I-"

"Just speak your mind."

In the end, she knew she wouldn't win the argument. A deep inhale briefly soothed her for the worst.

"I… I don't want to work here anymore."

"Alright."

She blinked in confusion for a moment, questioning whether she'd heard right or not. The comb still traveled through her hair just as easily. Well, if this first answer didn't bite her, then surely the next one would.

"When will I need to have my things packed? …If it's not a problem, I'd appreciate it if you could give me a week. I don't have much, but it'll take a little while to find some place to shack up," she breathed, hands shaking lightly. "I'd never hear the end of it if I asked Sydney for help. I-"

"There won't be any need of that. You'll stay right here."

She _must _have heard wrong this time.

"But-"

"Of course, you'll have to pay me a little bit of rent, since I won't be pulling it directly from your wages anymore," she explained. "You _need _to earn your keep, pull your own weight. It's a strong justice all of us have in life. Besides," she smirked, "I don't like freeloaders."

Her mind was running on a dangerous loop.

"That's it…?"

"What, do we need to discuss a price already?"

Tears streaked down her face before she could keep them from falling. She reached for the comfort of the other woman.

"You're not angry with me?"

"No," she shook her head, "not at all. After _Ratchet _thought about it for a while, I think he was actually relieved. He's starting to get tired of the way things are, I'm pretty sure."

"I… I was afraid for nothing?"

"It surprised _me_, how intimidated you were."

Instantly, her fears finally melted away. A pair of familiar hands circled around her waist and held her lovingly; it reminded her of earlier years.

"I wouldn't _expect_ you to work a job like this when you're in a steady relationship anyway," she breathed. "I know first-hand how hard that can be."

Adele held her adoptive mother's hand.

"Make sure you're there on time…" Emma's voice now touched at the shell of her ear. "He's been so desperate to see you."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky now and the streets were deserted. There were no guards on duty nearby; it was one of the reasons she'd picked this particular spot. She waited patiently for what seemed like hours while her hands shook in anticipation. The only thing that could be heard was the watering flowing from a tall fountain not even twenty feet to her right; it was an old structure—it had lasted through the war and stood when man was once free—but it hadn't been cared for in years and moss grew around the pedestal. Behind her was the entrance to an old "subway station". The concrete that paved the road was cracked and small wild flowers peaked up between the broken rubble.

She used the overlay for the station to hide herself in shadow as the hour continued on. At first, Adele started to think that the mech wouldn't show, but then she heard the faint sound of footsteps in the distance; they were too loud to be human.

Immediately, her hands shook only that much more in anticipation, but when the series of steps got close enough for her to see at a distance within the light of the moon, her expression sank. She drew the hood of her black coat over her head and moved further into the shadows. The mech that approached wasn't painted a lively yellow; he was dark obsidian and probably another one of those annoying drones. Adele let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back to watch where the Cybertronian would turn off at, but to her surprise he kept his path straight and soon ended up in her secluded quarter. He was searching for something. She didn't dare move a muscle, but with the mech so close now, she could see facial features…

Her eyes grew wide and her smile returned. Within a matter of seconds, she'd tackled the large mech around the waist.

"Trust _you _to be casually late, Bee."

He jumped in the slightest before he heard the words part from her lips. Then, his arms were around her as well, pulling the young assassin close.

She reached up as high as she could and planted a kiss over his faceguard. Immediately, the barrier was gone and her plush lips met with his warm, inviting ones. They stayed like that for a while, until he reluctantly let her pull away for air. Their foreheads tipped into one meet another's; she couldn't remember the last time her heart had pounded so fast and she knew he could feel the beat on his own chest.

"I… I missed you."

She had, and it was all she knew to say.

"_I've missed you so much more_," he managed to grin.

"I didn't recognize you at first," her finger tips ran feather-like over the smooth cables at the back of his neck," what with your new look."

"_Do you like it?_"

With any other full-of-himself man, it would have been a rhetorical or sly remark, but with Bumblebee it was an earnest question. He _needed _her approval.

She hadn't noticed it from a distance, but the scout had swapped the shades in his color scheme. Most of his face and the stripes running along his thighs and torso were still a warm yellow. In a way, he reminded Adele of her own faction now.

"You're _trying _to turn me on, aren't you?"

It might've been a mild comment early on in the game, but she'd simply spoken her mind. Sunshine was pretty hot on him, but a sexy shade of black made her want to pop his codpiece just as fast.

He looked like he might shy away, but a light reassuring touch to his faceplate drew him in again.

"Hey, I'm serious," she smiled softly this time. "You look great, really."

Cautious hands reached forward to remove the hood that concealed most of her features.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wear something nice for _you._"

She couldn't afford to, unless she wanted to risk getting caught.

Instantly, one of his hands delved into her silky hair.

"_You __**always **__look so beautiful. I can hardly put words to it_," he reassured her with a gentle touch that brought even more meaning to his words.

She learned into the touch and her eyes shuttered in satisfaction. It was then though that she noticed the new look that had suddenly covered his features; his blue optics were wide and his mouth hung slightly.

"_You… You understand what I'm saying._"

"For now, yes, but everything you've said hasn't been too hard to understand."

"_How…?_"

"Ratchet is teaching me," she explained. "When I got home, I asked him if he would. I have a new translator as well, to help me until I'm pretty proficient."

She briefly slid back the long, black sleeve of her coat.

"I… I want to understand _you _too."

His spark pulsed in utter revelation.

"Ratchet said I could never really _speak _it myself—some of the sounds in your language are impossible for a human to achieve—but I could learn to understand what others say. He said it would be easier, since your dialect is more basic. At first, I could barely tell 'yes' from 'no,' but… I've been studying hard."

_For you…_

She didn't even have to say the last part. Immediately, he was pressing into her, initiating the next kiss. He was so much more confident from the last time they'd done this. That is, until she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Her tongue slid seductively along his bottom lip. The mech grew tense, but she drew him in close.

Bumblebee couldn't help but marvel at the soft, alien wetness of her inner mouth. It was different, but not in a bad way. He opened up to Adele and her tongue intertwined with his glossa. Within seconds, he found that he liked the new gesture as he fought back and explored the warm, wet cavern of her mouth and teased at several of her blunt little teeth. He was so excited for some reason, his internal fans kicked on in an attempt to cool his systems. Before it could even register in his mind, he was tugging her closer, one hand wrapping around her waist while the other instinctively held her face. The sensation of her reciprocating—Adele's soft hands reaching to slide around the back of his neck and holding there—elicited a deep purr from within his chest. Again, he extended the kiss for as long as she could manage.

While she caught her breath, he glanced around at the scenery.

"_Are you sure it's okay that we're here?_"

"The guards switch out their shifts four times a day: six in the morning, noon, six in the afternoon, and midnight. Four shifts for twenty-four-hour surveillance, but this place and a few others have lapses in the schedule. Hardly any civilians come here during the day, so no one at all during the night. Most think this place is haunted. Guards are more _appropriately_ stationed at the Citadel during this hour."

He almost found it disturbing that she knew so much about Megatron's security preparations and spoke so easily of them. It was proof that her people—the "Assassin Brotherhood"—were keeping tabs on everything and breaking down what defenses on information that they could.

"_H-Haunted…?_"

The sound of his tones warbling squeamishly drew a laugh from her.

"Are you scared, Bee?" she couldn't help but tease.

He'd watched a lot of horror films with Raph. The young scout wasn't so sure if anything like what he'd seen in the movies was even possible, but it still gave him the heebie-jeebies.

"_I-It's kind of creepy_," he admitted, "_but it's not anything I can't handle. I'll protect you, don't worry._"

"Well, aren't _you _chivalrous?" She couldn't help but tease.

It drew a smile from him as well.

"Do you _believe _in ghosts, Bee?"

He titled his head. It was an odd question.

"_I… I don't know_."

"Well, don't think I'm crazy for it… but I do."

_This _piqued his interest.

"_Why_…_?_"

"It might sound strange, but I have a lot of friends who see them—the spirits."

He blinked, questioning whether he'd heard right.

"_Then… aren't you afraid? Isn't that something a little scary to believe in?_"

"No," she shook her head. "A lot of people are _afraid _of different things in life, simply because they don't understand what it is that they're witnessing, while others _choose _not to believe in something—to try and _convince _themselves that it isn't truly there. They think that they can choose to write something out of existence, simply because they don't _want _to believe. But that doesn't mean that the truth isn't always following them, day in and day out."

She was intriguing, this he had known since the day he'd met her. Megatron was so infinitely wrong; humans were so intuitive, in many instances they could outshine even the brightest Cybertronian minds.

"It's a lot like you and me. I've been thinking about this a lot lately… You've taught me a great deal," she mused. "In the eyes of my people, your kind consists of nothing but emotionless, immoral, blood-thirsty killers with no regard for those smaller than your own. And to your people, we are ignorant, weak, disgustingly-illogical creatures, who dwell in the dirt like worms." A sad smile tipped her features. "Doesn't it make sense in such a strange way? No one _wants _to believe that we can coexist, even when something is staring everyone straight in the face. And because we can't realize this—hardly anyone wants to—both races truly become what one another expected from each other."

"_But… I thought you wanted all of us dead?_"

"I want revenge against those who have hurt my people, yes," she nodded. "But… you've shown me that not all of your kind deserves the fate I envisioned for them. Once it's spilt, the blood of the ones who caused this, I truly believe we can learn to care for one another. I'm not strong enough to forgive _everything _just yet, but…"

His spark surged and his hold on her grew firm.

"I would have braved more than just ghosts and guards to see you tonight."

They were growing closer; her words even suggested it and held true. He questioned how far their relationship would lead though.

"It isn't something that can change over night, I know that. But _gradually, _I think I'll be able to overcome the harsh and cold side harbored within me. Then, with a growing example, maybe we can be the catalyst for something new."

"_You and I,_" he nodded his head, "_we can make this happen_."

"I want to _try _to make this work," her hands squeezed his. "But I don't know how any of this will go."

Her words reflected that which she'd written to him two week prior.

"_I'll __**make **__it work_," he vowed.

And it reminded her of all the times he'd made this promise. Not once had he failed.

"_I… I'm just glad that you decided to give me a chance._"

"This isn't just about you and me though," she reminded him. "If we do this… I want others to be able to experience what we do—free and on equal footing. Are you willing to follow me and help me with this…?"

A revolt—she wanted him to help her liberate the humans. Betray his own people now… to help them later in the end.

His intakes hitched momentarily as he gazed into her eyes. For a while, all he could find in the depths of his own sub-consciousness was the recollections of spilt lifeblood, screams, and rising fires. Then, the smiling face of his closest friend… Raph had always had Bee's back through the ups and down; if he were there then, he would have backed his newest decisions. But finally, he faded into the present and all the light that was the female before him.

He was still an autobot—a protector of all life, no matter the origin, and a follower of the Primes.

But… was he the only one left?

An autobot—a protector of all life… both Cybertronian _and _human.

…Suddenly, he knew his answer.

"Yes," he pressed his forehead to hers, "a chance… to make everything right."

* * *

Three hours had passed since the two of them had met up; most of it was spent flirting with one another while they affectionately prodded back and forth. Adele and Bee had avoided most serious subjects with good hope that this would truly be a moment for them to remember, free of the stress that surrounded them in their daily lives. But it was now nearly four in the morning and despite the fact that they didn't want to part ways, Adele still had to be up for work when the sun rose. She could take care of herself, but when she'd first attempted to part ways with the young mech, he'd argued that he should take her home. This had brought a smile to her face, which soon turned into a light frown. They couldn't be seen together by the guards, especially so late at night after what had conspired only two weeks prior. Despite her own protests, Bumblebee had finally worn the young brunette down with his forwardness.

They would have never made it back to the inn unseen if Adele hadn't already had the back streets and the guards stacked out. In the end, she found herself standing at the front entrance to the Dollaro, gazing back at Bee's friendly expression with a sad smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then…" He chirped softly, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "I won't have to wait as long next time, right…?"

"No," she shook her head and leaned against the front double doors. "You can come and see me _any _time… as long as it's _just_ you, that is. Can't really afford the attention."

He glanced off to the side, looking a little embarrassed, or perhaps… conflicted?

"You mean…?" Bee trailed off, but nodded towards the inn.

She paused, tilting her head to the side. It took her a moment to understand.

"Oh, that's right… I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well…" She couldn't help but smile. "I don't work here anymore."

"You don't…? But where do you live-"

"Boss said that I could keep room and board, even though I'm not on the menu anymore. I… I got to thinking… it probably wouldn't be fare to you. Wouldn't want _you _seeing anyone else, so…"

Bumblebee was silent for a moment; she couldn't see what gears were turning in that head of his, but he soon stepped closer and pinned her against the frame of the door with the weight of his own body. His face wasn't even an inch from hers. It was like they the young mech was in a momentary trance. He stared down into her brown eyes and that's when she witnessed the warmest smile running across his face.

"You did this… for me?"

His chest was pressed so slightly against hers; Adele could feel the affectionate vibrations rolling through his frame as he spoke in deep tones.

"Freedom _does _feel nice…" She grinned.

The brunette could see so many emotions running through his deep blue optics.

_Awe…_

_ Contentment…_

_ Love._

She wasn't surprised to find herself in another lip lock with the handsome bot, though this kiss was filled with so much emotion, especially on his end. A thick purr started to sound from the inside of his chest plating and her skin pricked to the touch as his hands roved over her from neck to waist. It was the first time that she realized it: he was Cybertronian, but the contact between skin and metal was no longer cold or unpleasant. No, his touch felt more like warm sunlight running a soft and satisfying course over her entire form.

It was a little surprising when something cold and wet touched her hand as she laced it around the back of his neck. Instinctively, the assassin ignored it, but when she felt it once more, her eyes opened. Without warning, the sensation surrounded her. Cold drops of water started to fall in a rhythm from the sky and she parted from Bee to look upwards. A thick series of dark clouds covered where the moon once was. In seconds alone, it was a heavy shower.

He parted from her with downcast eyes and looked outwards. Part of the overlay from the inn kept them generally dry.

"Well… I guess that I should go," he vented, his hand slowly parting from hers.

"No…!" She shot out and caught the same metal palm. "…You should stay the rest of the night."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Not like that… I mean, almost everyone should be asleep by now, and it's pouring. I don't want you to have to walk home in a storm. You can stay in my room; it won't be a problem."

He stood there, looking a little dumbfounded, until she finally just opened the inn with a spare key from her pocket and pulled him in through the doorway. The lights were off; everyone was in bed, with or without a client. She held his hand and guided him at a close distance. They made it up the main staircase, wincing whenever they passed a particular door and heard a series of high-pitched moans from within. It didn't look like they would meet anyone at this hour, but then they rounded a corner and met eyes with an older woman. Needless to say, she looked a little surprised, but then a smirk pulled at her lips and a knowing look replaced the one of shock. Without a word, she passed on.

Adele would have her hands full of gossip tomorrow.

"What was that about…?" Bumblebee whirred in his own form of a whisper.

"Let's just say that you've grabbed most of everyone's attention around here."

"How…?"

"All of those gifts you sent me—the girls think that you're a real keeper, though they don't know that it was you who was sending the packages exactly. You didn't sign them obvious enough, so they've been having a fun time trying to figure out who _Mr. Anonymous_ is," she smiled. "I didn't thank you for all of those wonderful gifts yet… It was really thoughtful of you. Men have given me things before, but… nothing so wonderful or… so much at once."

"Well, I wasn't sure what would be best, so I guess I got a little of everything," he shrugged sheepishly with visible embarrassment.

_How could he make light of something like this…?_

"Really," she pulled him in and gave him a soft peck on his cheek plate, "everything was amazing. It must have cost you so much though. I wish that there was something that I could give you in exchange…"

But what Adele didn't know was that money and material possessions had lost his interest several thousands of stellar cycles ago.

His hold on her tightened slightly.

"You've given me more than enough," he assured her.

She would have continued to argue her own side, but knew that it wouldn't work out in the end. Instead, Adele tugged him forward, walking through the house until they reached the highest point of the building. Then, the young scout watched with slightly widened optics as Adele stepped forward and managed to pull a hidden door open from a wall of brick. It was a little daunting, but her gorgeous smile reassured him that everything was okay and for him to follow her inside. Once within, he climbed a metal later to an elevated platform.

"Well… I know it isn't really anything to look at, but at least no one will find you until morning."

There was a medium sized bed, a rug, and a few more pieces of wooden furniture strung around the room with a large chair in the fair corner. Instead of regular lights, there were candle wicks lining part of two of the walls, only one of which was lit at the moment. There was also what appeared to be a window, but it was draped with a thick covering. If anything, it looked a little lonely.

"This… is your room?"

She nodded her head as she stood near another candle at the opposite side. Instantly, she produced a match and lit the waxy surface anew.

"Like I said, it might not look like the coziest of places, but I kinda prefer it this way. I have another spare room that the girls know about, but this is where I stay mostly—my private space. Emma gave this room to me. It's where she used to keep some prized possessions and whatnot, but she said I could have it when I joined the Order…"

Bumblebee couldn't help but question what sort of prizes the housemother would hide away in such a room, but he brushed the thought aside whenever he noticed Adele undressing in the far corner. Instantly, he felt a warm rush taking over and he turned away. It took a moment for the brunette to understand the situation as well, when she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry… Just changing into something more comfortable. There's a towel in the bottom shelf of that dresser if you want to wipe off the rain that hit you."

Hot with embarrassment, he found the mentioned article and busied himself with drying his armor. When he glanced over once more, Adele was fully clothed again, but she sat atop the bed.

"Come on," she reached out a hand in his direction. "It's time that both of us got at least a _little _bit of rest."

Again, he was frozen solid where he stood. Adele could see the slight amount of anxiety in his gaze.

"What…? Did you think that I'd have you sleep on the floor?"

He _had_, actually… But he fought down the urge to protest what good offer he'd been given. Cautiously, he stepped forward, held her small hand, and brought a knee up to climb onto the twin size bed. He glanced down as he shifted his weight to the wooden structure and a small creak sounded from the posts.

"Don't worry," she grinned. "It's an old bed, but it's redwood. It can hold you."

With another questioning glance, he climbed on and shifted so that he was sitting in the center with her. It was a lot more pliable and soft compared to the berth he was used to, just as he remembered Jazz mentioning. Suddenly, his case of nerves was centered on her once more when he felt soft digits caress his side. She didn't bother wrapping herself in the bed's coverings, but reached out to lay her head against his chest. Before it even registered in his processor, they were lying flat in the middle of the small bed. With an attentive touch, Adele hugged close against his frame; he found himself reciprocating.

"Is… this alright?" She gazed up at him with the beautiful, warm eyes he couldn't deny.

Bumblebee nodded his head as his right arm surrounded her waist and pulled her closer. With a loud ex-vent, he questioned whether or not Adele could hear how loud his spark was humming. Instinctively, his interface stirred behind his codpiece, as though it could practically sense that _his_ female was close. He prayed to Primus above that the brunette _wasn't_ aware of that particular change.

"Wake me in the morning if I'm not already up, Bee" she smiled and ran a light touch over his abdominals. "Sleep well…"

"Good night, Adele," he nodded his head and held her small frame closer.

Without warning, the beautiful young woman pressed a light caress of lips to the center of his chestplates—right above where his spark lay. It was like a million different glints of pleasure running along his body from helm to peds, ignited by that one kiss. As the sound of the rain filled his audios, he found himself being slowly coaxed into a deep recharge while he held the female close to his frame.

And, for once in so long, he found himself utterly content.

* * *

Megatron: Almost entirely based off of his Prime version.

Lugnut: Based off of Animated version.

Crankcase: Entirely based off of Bayverse/Movie version.


	9. Verse One: Placidity, Phase 9

OptimalAlpha: Alright, guys, so I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time, but I had a lot of trouble with this one because Microsoft hates me and it decided to like erase 3,000 words worth of text at one point. But here it is! Finally, you guys get some lemon loving/smutty goodness. There's only one more chapter after this, plus an Epilogue, then I'll be moving along to the next pairing in this world that I've made. So, please, if you guys would be so kind, leave a review (even if it's anonymous). I just feel like it's sort of ridiculous that I've written almost 100,000 words worth of material (and you've finally gotten some detailed sex after this chapter) and all I've had is one review. However, I am thankful for the fact that four other people have followed this and one other favorited in the last while. It's very much appreciated! So, on with the show, I guess.

Review, please!

* * *

**Placidity, Phase 9**

* * *

The days had turned into weeks and the weeks eventually into a month as Bumblebee and Adele continued to pursue their relationship with one another in secret. Well… secret outside of the walls of the Dollaro. Everything had started out with a rumor from their first night together; all of the girls had hounded her for information on the supposed mech, to which she'd played dumb. Not three days later though, Bee had shown up during work hours, requesting to see the young brunette. Afterwards, no further inquiries needed to be answered. Everyone had taken the revelation relatively well and, when prompted by the young assassin, had promised to never speak of their relationship to outsiders—assumptions arisen that she didn't want to be harassed by the rest of the townspeople. Interspecies relationships outside of purely physical aspects weren't exactly praised.

In the beginning, it didn't seem like they'd ever be able to make time for one another. The young scout had told his lover that Megatron probably still had doubts against him with the last incident; it would be dangerous for him to see her frequently, even if several mechs made daily visits to the brothel. It wasn't information to be brought to the hierarchy's attention, but Adele had in turn revealed the location of a set of hidden tunnels—a connecting series of cleared subway passages and large drain pipes—that ran in between the Citadel and the Inner Circle. The young Cybertronian could drop by after dark, stay the night, and then reappear just as easily as he'd disappeared. Adele found that her room was no longer an abode to one, but two.

The two of them now knew more about one another than they ever had before, from their favorite hobbies to their preferences in music; they could even read one another's unique mannerisms and small gestures. Adele had become more accustomed to understanding Cybertronian (though she wore her translator continuously) and Bee had taken to similar studies of Italian, though the audio courses were much harder than he'd anticipated.

Several years back, when the main incursion had taken place, Soundwave had shut down all of Earth's supercomputers under Megatron's orders. The phenomenon known as the human Internet had been permanently ripped from its power source. This had been a small setback in some ways for all Cybertronians; what information they had on Earth and its people—languages, customs, background data—was now beyond their reach, unless it had been downloaded previously. Bumblebee had seen it several times—any new arrivals from the far nexuses had to download directly from a current holder of the dialect files if they ever intended to communicate with the humans. And yet, there was another catch to the situation: there were over a hundred languages spoken on Earth and in their pre-dominate years planet side, they'd only bothered to acquire files on one language—the most frequently spoken language—English. Well, unless you counted the bilingual decepticon medic, Knock Out. After finding a certain charm to the foreign tongue during a street race in Europe, the flashy red mech had opted to taking on files for German as well.

Bumblebee had discovered through the attempt of it all that it was a lot harder to learn something manually, rather than through a download that took maybe five seconds of his life span. However, he also found the process of it to be enjoyable as well—with Adele as his teacher, of course. The young assassin had pressed that it would be useful for him to understand the "language of love." Apparently, most members of the Order within the area spoke Italian quite frequently, especially while they were carrying out contracts. They _knew _that the other faction ran short in that particular department. Many civilians were also beginning to turn away from English because of this reason. Discretion was an excellent advantage, especially while up against ignorance.

Now that their complete faith was established in one another, all they needed was a plan for their first move against the warlord. There were so many things that needed to be changed; it was hard to pick one particular direction to head in. Humans only had a few laws that still protected their dwindling numbers, most of which had been put into play by the new High Council. Though, according to Adele and further physical evidence, Megatron didn't seem to pay much attention to these small rules.

Cybertronians were not allowed to step foot within religiously affiliated sanctums, such as cathedrals or small churches—a rule that had arisen from the understanding that humans still took sanctuary with the worship of their deities, just as many mechs and femmes did with the appraisal of Primus and Adaptus. Furthermore, it was also common knowledge that Cybertronians were not allowed to harass or physically harm the humans, unless goaded by a first attack (though there seemed to be many loop holes in this particular rule). And, of course, the hierarchy could not interfere with human trade. In between these bounder lines were a few other positives, but nothing too major to jump for joy. However, humans were practically held by shackles to that which was pressed upon them. They could not leave the city limits at any time or wander past the district of their home after midnight, they were not allowed to own guns or any type of incendiary weapon—only blades, and they had to follow through with a DNA processing test at least once every year—like putting a number tag on a dog's ear, Adele had commented. Yet, what Bumblebee found the most peculiar was that the humans didn't have to immediately contact the higher class if there was a birth in a family, but _everyone _had to be subject to cremation after death.

In the end, Bumblebee had persuaded Adele to give him the chance to try and make a gradual change through a political standpoint. His old friend, Prowl, had been appointed to a chair amongst the Council just recently, after the death of another autobot. Surely, he could reach the old tactician with a bit of reason. She'd conceded to a month's time, but with every day that passed with no amends after repeated attempts, the young mech began to itch with anticipation—and Adele more so.

"I finally received word today," Adele commented off-handedly as she burrowed her fingers into the pockets of her thick coat. "Over a month late, from the head guy himself," she smirked sourly. "Valentino says I'm cleared, but he doesn't like that I'm running with you now."

"_He knows…?_" Bumblebee's optics widened slightly.

"Of course he knows," she frowned, as though it were common knowledge.

"_Then, Emma…?_"

"No, not Emma… but someone else. It could have been anyone. There are eyes and ears everywhere, remember? I was already quite sure he knew," she breathed. "What _would _have been weird is if he _hadn't _said anything. He's acknowledged you at least, but whether or not as a potential threat, I'm not sure."

"_Did he say anything else…?_"

"My ceremony has been postponed for three more months. Enough time to reevaluate me, I'm sure."

A slight frown touched at the young mech's lips behind his faceguard. Though she'd brushed it off, Bee knew that Adele looked forward to officially becoming a full-fledged member of the Brotherhood. He could relate; the young mech had gone through the same thing with his official rise to warrior class, waiting so long for it to become a reality. But, even when it _had _occurred… those closest to him had not been able to witness the much-anticipated ascension.

It was a few days into the month of December now; it had snowed once and it was supposed to do so again that night. Despite the cold air, they were standing outside at the open back end of the inn. Every now and again, the brunette would pull her thick coat closer to her form and press her hands into her pockets—a reminder to the bot that it was only about twenty-two degrees outside. Unless the temperature hit subzero or above one-fifty, the weather changes never really registered with, much less affected, his species.

The mech stepped forward and wrapped his large arms around the small female, turning up his internal heating system in the process. She smiled up at him when warm waves hit her chest as she pressed closer.

"_They can't put it off forever_," he tried to assure her.

"Yeah," she replied somewhat indifferently as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm supposed to meet with him about a week and a half from now on other business, too. _Maybe _things will go smooth."

They stayed like that for a while, locked into a tight embrace. He simply enjoyed her presence; it put him at ease like nothing he'd felt before. It wasn't long until five minutes turned into thirty as they pried at one another affectionately. She was putting off the inevitable, but Bumblebee eventually had to pull away from the young brunette.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

It wasn't that he wanted to go, but that he _had _to. Tonight there was an officer meeting and so he couldn't be with her that night.

"_I'll see you tomorrow_," he half-grinned. "_It won't be long, you know that._"

"Alright," she rolled her eyes, but then reached up as high as she could to place a kiss atop his silver lips. "Be safe."

"_You too_," he practically purred as he wrapped a single digit in her soft hair.

Time stood still, but he pulled away and then took off to walk down the dark back alley. He turned to give a final wave and smiled just before he was out of sight.

"Be safe!" She repeated once more. "I love you!"

It had taken a moment for the words to register, but then he was frozen solid, his expressive blue optics gradually growing larger.

_Had she…?_

Apparently she'd realized the significance of her words as well; a deep blush covered her features. In seconds, he was by her side again. A deep purr that only she could elicit from him rose up inside his chest and spilled outward. His large, gentle hands caressed the sides of her face.

"_Do you mean that…?_" He questioned in awe.

She tried to shy away from his intense gaze.

"It just sort of slipped out, but… yes."

Instantly, his processor struggled to keep up with all the emotions he felt. The young mech's spark surged with utter contentment. He'd _dreamt_ of the day that she would breathe such words to him—_only_ him. For so long he'd wanted this, even more so than the aspect of having her physically.

Before he could hold himself back, he was pressing her tender body against the closest wall. His dominant male programming had taken complete control.

"_I want you_," he whispered against her small ear. The deep tones that arose from the mech's vocalizer surprised even himself. "_I've waited eons for someone to stay at my side and tell me this—to fill the void. It took me __**so long**__ to find you._

If he'd went so long without feeling anything like he did at this very moment, there had to be a reason—and that reason was _her_. They had been intended for one another across all aspects of time and space.

Adele could feel the heat that arose from the more intimate areas of his body. Her widened gaze diminished and she reached out to run her hands along his tense shoulders.

"_Say it again_," he desperately tried to appeal to her. "_Please, say it. Say it again._"

"…I love you more than I ever thought possible," she admitted with a small smile.

Immediately, his lip components found their way to the soft column of her throat. She sighed in gratification and before he could stop himself, he was slowly and instinctively thrusting his heated codpiece against her concealed sex. A small moan escaped Adele's lips and he took it as an invitation to rotate his hips a little more frantically. Her fingertips were dipping behind his outer armor plating, practically sending him into a frenzy. While he continued to kiss and nip along her neck, his skilled hands traveled downwards to touch dangerously close to the hem of her jeans.

Before he could completely turn the tides, Adele's small hands held his in place.

"I want this too…" She managed to breathe, barely above a whisper. "But not right now."

The look Bumblebee gave her at that point made her feel almost sorry for stopping him.

"You need to be going, remember?" Her touch was inviting once more, skimming along his sides. "I want our first time to be special. Nothing heated and quick—something neither of us will ever forget. Next time, alright..? It's just a day away."

_Was that a promise__he'd heard tugging at her words?_

"_Just you and me…_"

She nodded her head at his husky words.

Before he dared pull away, Bumblebee pressed a searing kiss along the underside of her jaw line.

"_I love you forever more, Adele… I really do._"

_Soon… He'd have her soon._

* * *

"'_Racer was so ruthless, she didn't even give the poor mech a reason for not having the time of day for him_," Sideswipe continued to laugh. "_It was brutal, even by my standards._"

The meeting had gone significantly well, despite the fact that Bumblebee didn't appreciate being in a room with Megatron for _any _extended amount of time. He might have just been imagining things, but it was like the warlord's gaze had tipped in his direction one too many times while he briefed the military forces on their next move to clear ground in what used to be Asia. Now, he stood listening to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's tale of how Moonracer had shot down her newest pursuer: Skywarp.

"_He deserved what he got_," Moonracer commented as she came over to stand amongst the small party. "_That seeker should have known better than to even walk my way._"

"_Poor 'con…_" Sideswipe shook his head, though there was a grin tugging at his lips.

"_But you honestly think it was necessary to pour high grade on him while you butchered his feelings_," Sunstreaker smirked, "_in public, no less?_"

"_That fool stalked me for nearly a breem and then had the gall to try and grope me the klik he was within clawing distance. I should have done more—I should have knocked him out cold!_"

Instantly, Bumblebee found himself consumed by a fit of laughter.

"_Well, it looks like someone's in a good mood again_," Moonracer smiled in his direction. "_What's got you so happy, Bee? You've been glowing for the last month._"

"_**We've **__been thinking it's a femme_," Sideswipe gestured to his twin after a cheeky leer. "_No one can find the bot after night hours_."

"_Is it true, Bee?_" Moonracer smiled.

He and the turquoise female were good friends; he had a feeling that Moonracer would be happy for him, even if she knew that Adele was human. Yet, instead of providing any sort of answer, the young mech reached up and moved his fingers across his lips in a human gesture, like he was zipping a zipper.

"_Oh, come on, that's not fair!_" She laughed.

"_I wouldn't worry about __**pulling**__ answers_," Sunstreaker smiled, "_especially when there's an easy process of elimination._"

There were only eighteen femmes at the Citadel.

"_That's right_," Sideswipe agreed. "_So, to begin, it __**can't **__be Arcee because she has that fleshy human_."

"_And it can't be __**me**__ because this is the first time I've even heard of this._"

"_It can't be Elita for obvious reasons_."

"_It can't be Firestar because she has her optics set on someone else—inside knowledge on my end_."

"_It couldn't possibly be Slipstream either, unless he has a penchant for being on bottom. Besides, she has a lack of personality… if you know what I mean._"

"_It can't be-_"

Before he could listen to anymore of the now-lengthy conversation, a slight tap to his shoulder drew the scout's attention elsewhere. It was Jazz, but he didn't seem like his usual self.

"_Bumblebee_," the saboteur frowned, "_Megatron wants to speak with you._"

The other mech pointed towards an open doorway in the far corner of the room. He could see the warlord standing there with his ever-present scowl. A silver digit extended in his direction, motioning him to approach. Without another word, Bumblebee walked towards his superior's direction and once in front of him, found a chill running up his axial. He didn't know why, but he could sense that something was very wrong.

"_Bumblebee_," the warlord acknowledged him with a nod, "_I trust that you've been fulfilling your duties well, since our last chat_."

Bumblebee's expression didn't change. He nodded in confirmation.

"_Our assembly was over rather quick, wouldn't you say…?_"

Again, he nodded… and prayed that this would be over soon, too.

"_I speculated that __**everyone **__would need to known about our further plans for conquest, but that it would be a waste to announce your new assignment. At least, for the moment_."

Instantly, the energon running through the scout's veins ran cold. Megatron could read the look in his optics.

"_You've been here quite a while for your position, __**scout**__. I trust that you've enjoyed yourself?_"

He didn't reply.

"_I'd say it was about time you finished your mission, don't you think?_" He began again. "_Your leave time has never before exceeded one month, until now. For a diplomat, you've been here too long. I need you back out there, doing your job. Soundwave has been monitoring the astral probes and it seems that there a few more planets westward of the last system you traveled through that weren't conferred. You have unfinished business_."

Suddenly, his mind was raging. Now he knew exactly what was going on, but it was a lie—a lie, lie, _lie_! They'd already scanned all planets westward of Junk and found no sentient life. Surely Hoist had taken record of this the last time they'd been stuck in that ugly expanse of dark space?

"_But, sir…_" He had to collect his thoughts to continue. "_I'm more than certain we cataloged even the smallest of stars in that system—__**everything**__ that could be found._"

"_That's not what the reports from your navigator stated_," he narrowed his red optics. "_You're welcome to search the archives to back your claim if you think me wrong._"

The warlord's words spoke one thing and his expression said another.

"_But in all likely events, two weeks from now, I expect you'll be ready to move out._" The warlord narrowed his optics that much more. "_Everyone else will receive updates by morning. Your crew for this movement has already been pre-selected. I suggest you take your time to pack your things and then make peace with what you might miss here. It might be __**twenty**__-five stellar cycles before you make it back this time._"

Instantly, their blue and red optics met and Bumblebee couldn't mistake anything for the insightful knowledge shining in the brute's gaze. His spark felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

Everything about this situation was entirely deliberate.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Adele had seen Bumblebee. After their small confession to one another, she'd expected to see him the following night. When he didn't show up, she'd told herself that he'd be getting a piece of her mind the second he walked through the doors on his next arrival. But after five and a half days with no word… her anger had transformed into a severe case of anxiety.

It was a little early to be jumping to conclusions, but Adele had a feeling that Bumblebee might be in some sort of unspoken danger. It was the riskiest of all acts, but the assassin resolved to search for the young mech herself, starting at where she knew most likely to find him. She'd talked to Emma and Ratchet about the matter and, predictably, they'd told her that she was a bone head for even considering something so dangerous.

_Since when had she become so desperate to drink in Bumblebee's presence, that she couldn't even go a week without the yellow and black mech by her side?_

Perhaps it _was_ stupid, reckless, even uncalled for. Nonetheless, once darkness fell, Adele snuck from roof top to roof top until she reached the towering walls that surrounded the main Citadel and the small Cybertronian town. It had been a pain to scale the barrier, but she'd done it in record time and then carefully concealed herself once more as she traveled from roof top there again. Masked in dark shadows near a corner at the upper end of one tower, she'd waited for the hourly seeker sweep to end and then climbed upwards

If Ratchet hadn't begrudgingly given Adele a good amount of instructions, she wouldn't have even been able to make her way around the next block. It had been a lie, but the medic had told one of his patients that the High Council had pardoned him to make a house call at the Citadel and asked where Bumblebee's quarters were located. After being pinged with a small map, the information had undoubtedly found its way to the young assassin. She now only prayed that Bee's room had a window to crawl in through.

With a deep huff, Adele managed to pull herself a few more paces upward as she befell upon a small ledge far up the side of the tower. Her hands reached out and grabbed the small extension before she slowly tipped her head upwards and over to see what lay above. The room within was dark, but amongst the throng of shadows she could see a figure that loomed unhappily in one corner, sitting at what looked to be a small desk. Lithe fingers reached out and, fortunately, found the locks to the window to be unsealed.

Things would've been a whole lot easier for her if it wasn't for the fact that it was a blizzard outside and her drenched cloak was weighing her down. The mech hadn't yet noticed her arrival, but she could see that, without a doubt, her beloved was the one slouching forward with a pile of datapads in front of him. Before she could stop herself, Adele was silently sauntering over in Bumblebee's direction. Drops of water quietly hit the floor. She quickly retracted a blade beneath one wrist and threw her arms around him, the weapon landing just bellow his sensitive neck cables.

He jumped in surprise, but grew still.

"Not a move," she purred, "or I'll have to charge you with some serious crimes…"

A small twitch suggested that he'd identified her voice.

"…Like not coming to see me for almost a whole week," she pressed a kiss to the side of his helm.

Before she could react, the mech was bravely twisting to capture her in a deep embrace. She withdrew the blade to prevent any injuries. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized that his form was shaking; his arms wrapped protectively around her and his face tucked into her shoulder. Moisture rolled from her body off onto his, dropping in streams down his tall frame, but he didn't seem to care. She pulled him close, sensing how disheartened he was.

"_Adele…_"

"Yeah," she assured him, a slight smile pulling at her features. "I'm right here."

"_Adele…_" His voice seemed to be hitching with odd tones now, more comparable to confusion and despair than simple crying. "_Adele, I don't know what to do anymore…_"

She caressed his facials with one palm.

"What do you mean…?"

"_I… _" He shook his helm. "_I don't know how to fix all of this on my own._"

"You don't haveto fix it all on your own, remember?" Her hand squeezed his. "I'm right here, always—whenever you need me."

"_But that's not the problem… Soon, __**I'll**__ be the one who's gone._"

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about…?"

He kept his facials buried against her shoulder and the length of her neck, but reached up with a slight touch to remove the black hood that covered her face. Adele's hair was likewise soaked and clung to her forehead and flushed cheeks.

"_I… I have to leave you soon_," his voice faltered.

Adele knew what words had parted from him—had practiced more than enough to translate a sentence so small—but her mind refused to grasp it.

"Where are you going…?"

"_Someplace dark and cold, very lonely… Where I won't be able to see you._"

"W-What do you mean? Why would you say something like that…?"

"_This isn't what I want_." He continued on without much attention to her words and clung even closer, frame beginning to tremble once more. "_But I'm not lying to you… I have no choice._"

"You said that you _wanted_ to be with me though."

"_I do! I wasn't lying to you," _he almost whimpered. "_I'd give anything to stay with you here… but it's not that easy._"

"Bumblebee, you're not making much sense." She managed to pry his form from hers and then guided him to sit at the chair. With a bit of distance, she could truly see the pain that wracked through him. "Now, start from the beginning."

"_I have to leave Earth soon. Megatron is pulling strings._"

"Why…?"

"_He says that I've been here too long… And under normal circumstances, I have." _The mech lowered his gaze, optics burning._ "Nearly two months—this is the longest period I've ever stayed at base after finishing a mission. By now, I would have already organized the next operation, but I suppose it's become obvious that I don't want to leave. Megatron's sending me on another—one he organized himself—and it's just a load of __**scrap**__!"_

"He can't do that on his own, can he? I thought he was just in charge of military operations, not exploration."

"_It doesn't matter what division it is. If it doesn't seem like something is proceeding well, he can step in. Something happened to our log files from the last time we were out and it's given him an excuse to accuse me of not finishing my work._"

"There's nothing that you can do…?"

The young mech shook his head begrudgingly.

"_I've been working on trying to find a loop hole for a long time now. But if __**this**__ doesn't make me part ways with you, I'm sure something else would…"_

Adele's eyes widened slightly.

"You… You knew that this would happen?"

"_I didn't want to worry you over it_," he admitted after a moment. "_It's all that __**I've**__ thought about for the past month. Besides, I didn't think that it was that big of a secret. Since the day I met you, you've known what my job is._"

Before Adele could respond, he turned away and slouched against the desk. His frame shook.

"I won't let them take you from me." She was shaking now, too. "It's not right—it's not _fair!_"

"_There's nothing we can do about it_." He ran his hands over the expanse of his face. "_I've been searching for almost a week, but there's nothing in the archives. It's like all the records never even existed. Hoist dodges every question I ask him on the matter. Each moment I've spent in here has felt like an eternity—an eternity away from you, Adele—and it's just a taste of what things will soon be like. I wasted what time we __**did **__have on chasing a white rabbit, instead of spending it with you._"

"Don't say things like that!" She reached forward to hold him close again. "This isn't your fault. _I_ should have sensed that something was wrong a whole lot earlier. There's still time for us to look for an answer _together_. Tonight isn't your last," she pulled away to look into his blue eyes, terror filling her own, "is it?"

"_It'll be at least another eight days before the ship is fully prepped._"

"You see…?" She managed a sad smile. "More than enough time to figure this out… _and_ show you just how much you mean to me."

"_I don't want to think about what it'll soon be like in space again. Cold, lonely—_"

Before he could continue, Adele guided his blue eyes to meet with her brown.

"I won't let them take you from me, do you understand?" Fire filled her gaze. "You don't belong to them anymore—you belong to _me_. It's going to be another tough fight from here on out, but we're going to make it. You know we can do this, right?"

"_I believe in __**you**__, Adele._"

Her hands found his.

"Then that's all that we need… because I believe in you, too."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying one another's company, until Bumblebee finally realized something.

"_How did you even get in here?_"

She shrugged towards the far window with a small smile. When the answer finally registered, a chill ran up Bumblebee's frame.

"_You climbed up the side of this tower? That was reckless, Adele, and-_"

"Not anything you wouldn't have done for me," she interrupted with a grin "I would have fought the night watch and thrown their bodies into the lake side if it was what stood between the two of us."

Her words warmed his spark, but it was only a brief distraction before he noticed just how soaked she was.

"_How did you get so wet?_"

"It's a blizzard outside. There'll probably be six inches by morning."

Bumblebee could feel the small female shaking.

"_You're freezing_," he frowned. "_If it was this bad outside, then you __**really**__ shouldn't have gone to the trouble."_

"Stop talking," Adele hissed in annoyance, shaking more visibly. "I _wanted _to see you, simple as that. Don't act like you aren't happy to see me, too."

Her words finally drew him out of his down.

"_No, I… I'm sorry. I __**am**__ happy to see you. More than I can explain. I've needed you here all week._"

His hands reached forward to undo buttons and clasps he was already so familiar with. In seconds alone, her wet cloak was dispensed to the floor, but beneath the first layer the second had already absorbed a lot of moisture as well. It looked more like she'd been standing in a rain storm.

"_You're going to get sick_," he ex-vented sourly, "_and Emma's going to rip me a new exhaust port._"

"Emma wouldn't lay a hand on you. She loves you too much," the brunette laughed. "Now, Ratchet on the other hand…"

"_You need to take a hot shower or bath._"

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

The young mech went silent for a few seconds before he turned his attention over his shoulder, towards what looked like a security system in the far corner. Adele squinted her eyes as the room was flooded with light from overhead. It took a moment for her gaze to adjust, but she soon saw Bumblebee's room for what it was: a large cubicle with metal walls. The only furniture that decorated the room included a berth, what looked to be a book shelf, and the desk he sat at. Essentially, it was even more barren than her quarters back home.

"_You can use my private wash racks_," he pointed towards a small connecting door to the right.

Adele's eyes widened. It surprised her, but only for a second, that he would have something so luxurious as a private bathroom. There was only one washroom back at the inn—aside from Emma's suite—with three public shower stalls. She usually had to fight with the other girls for hours on end to have fifteen minutes to herself or opt for a bath in a large basin. Hot water wasn't much of an option most of the time, either.

"_I'll send for a new set of clothes for you._"

Her eyes widened.

"No! They'll know that I'm here."

"_All they'll know is that I have a guest from the inn tonight._" He ran his hands reassuringly over her arms. "_It's not a lie. They don't have to know __**who**__. It'll just be a vehicon dropping by anyway._"

Her muscles finally relaxed. Silently, she stepped towards the bathroom and the door slid open. Inside was a huge tub and in the back corner, what seemed to be three open shower heads on connecting walls with a drain below. Suddenly, she found that she couldn't say no.

"Are you sure…?"

Before he could stop himself, Bumblebee placed a tender kiss against the side of her neck.

"_I know it's a lot… nicer than what you're used to. Take your time. There are some towels in a compartment to the left. I'll be working on a few things out here, unless_," he paused, voice growing deeper, "_you want me to come in and help._"

The room welt silent. Immediately, Bumblebee realized what he'd just suggested and Adele's heart rate picked up. Instead of protesting though, like the mech imagined she would, the brunette turned in his hold and gazed upwards.

"I… suppose I owe you that, don't I?"

"_You don't owe me anything. I just_," he fretted, stumbling over his words. "_I don't-_"

He was cut off when she leaned forward to whisper in his audio.

"Give me a little while to get ready. I've been waiting a long time for this, too. You didn't come when you said you would, so…" Her voice trailed off. "It's more than due, and the bath's pretty hot for the situation, but…"

He watched her beautiful brown eyes trail from over his shoulder to the berth, not even fifteen feet away.

"…I'm thinking something a little more traditional to consummate things."

There was no warning when his systems suddenly started to overheat. It was like he was in another sweet dream, similar to the ones he'd had over the past few weeks, where he would wake up in such a heated frenzy, he'd feel his interface hammering him for a good overload. While he was lost in thought, the small female parted from him; the door to the wash racks slid behind her. Then, he was frantically roving all throughout the room.

So many thoughts filled his mind. He wasn't sure where to start. More than once, Bumblebee considered polishing his armor, but dismissed it at every angle; he didn't have time to dabble in cosmetics and he'd probably be discarding his outer shell anyway. Silently, he one of the lower class drones to bring up spare coverings for the next morning and picked up the wet cloak that lay on the floor, hanging it just above an air vent near his desk. Then, he knelt down at the side of his berth and pulled open a large, hidden compartment there…

But beyond this, he had no idea where to begin. That is, until a plan so treacherously bold started to form in his processor. Adele had always been the one to take the first step—the one to initiate the next level of their relationship.

Tonight, Bumblebee wanted to show Adele what it could be like to let him lead for once.

* * *

Adele had taken too long in the shower. The water hadn't been anything short of heavenly and it had cleared away her aches and pains, leaving her feeling utterly boneless. She'd found the young mech's body soap and had partaken in it with much delight. Now his scent covered her—an aroma that was more spice and cedar than a pungent, metal reek. When her thoughts drifted towards what awaited her outside, she found herself stalling at every twist and turn. Eventually, the warm flow of water _had_ to be shut off.

She'd stepped out moments prior and was drying off with a thick, white towel. Butterflies continued to dance in the pit of her stomach and, for the third time, she began smoothing imaginary tangles from her hair to postpone a much anticipated exit. After taking a deep breath though, she found the courage to wrap the towel around her form and step towards the door. Things had been eerily silent since she'd shut off the shower; she hadn't heard a single sound from the connecting room.

"Bee," she called outwards, "are you there…?"

Still, things were silent. She started to question what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Bumblebee…?"

Before she could stop herself, the brunette took another step towards the metallic door and, when it registered her presence, the connecting barrier shot open. The first thing she noticed was that the lights in the bedroom were set to a lower level—everything was faded in a dim glow—and for some reason her heart started to pound a little faster. Finally, she worked up the nerve to take a step around the corner.

"Bumblebee, are-" Instantly, her voice died out and her mouth hung open slightly.

A pair of enchantingly rich blue eyes stared back at her from the berth along the opposite side of the room. Everything took on an entirely different affect. A thick feather top now covered the hard surface of the large, metal slab and plush pillows framed what could be considered the headboard. As though to draw her in, a soft scarlet red blanket lay along the free side of the berth, drifting over one small ledge, silently asking her to step close and wrap herself within its depths. But the one decoration that truly caused her eyes to widen was the figure of a young mech lying upon said berth, gazing back at her with nothing short of appraisal and pure lust. His frame was stripped of any and all outer armor. Before she could stop herself, she was gazing down his broad shoulders, his wide chest, his well-formed abs, and then…

Immediately, a deep shade of pink traveled upwards from the base of her neck. She hadn't felt this self conscious since she was a virgin, but there was no way she could have tore her eyes away.

The handsome mech—_her_ Bumblebee—was stroking himself casually while he continued to hold her gaze. It was the most erotic thing Adele had ever seen. For a long time, her attention was absorbed in that moment, until he used his free hand to sit upwards slowly and then motioned with curled fingers for her to approach. Bumblebee never ceased his light self-servicing as he did so.

And, in that moment, she realized something: he'd planned all of this.

The revelation did nothing to soothe the hot fire that now scoured through her. He was the definition of masculine temptation. The brunette couldn't have held herself back, even if she'd wanted to.

Her knees were weak and so it was a slow trip to the empty side of the berth. When she did make it there, his free hand reached out to take hers and then he guided the small female atop the soft surface. Not once did brown eyes part from blue optics. Before Adele knew it, she was leaning over top of the handsome mech; one hand caressed the side of her face and he stopped stroking himself to reach out and wrap his other large arm around her waist. Silently, her small hands sought out his form and soft digits skimmed over smooth chestplates. Their lips were only an inch apart, but before they could meet Adele smirked.

"Anxious, are we?"

The corners of his lips tipped upwards and Bumblebee breached the gap between them. Their first kiss was gentle—the slightest brush of lips—but then it grew into something passionate. She couldn't help but trace the underside of his chin as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. A warm sensation ran through his body and she felt the young Cybertronian tremble just beneath her fingers; it was newly discovered territory on his end. Hesitantly, he parted his own lips for her and the brunette didn't falter to dip her tongue in and run it along the tip of his glossa. Again, his first reaction was the slightest tremble of large hands before he met her in the middle, his glossa intertwining with the slick muscle that prodded his own.

The soft, alien wetness of Adele's oral cavity had his processor spinning; it was an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one. For some reason, Bumblebee couldn't control himself whenever a thick purr started to travel up his body from the deepest reaches of his spark chamber. Without warning, his engine revved once. Embarrassment washed over him, but Adele simply smiled into the lip lock, and he couldn't help but plunge his fingers into her soft hair and press her against him. He fought her for dominance for a few seconds and then his glossa slipped past hers to fill her warm mouth in turn. Bee curiously searched his love, prodding at her blunt little teeth; when he ran his glossa over the expanse at the roof of her mouth, a deep moan parted from those same lips. His interface grew even more erect.

His moment of victory soon ended whenever the brunette pulled away to catch her breath. Silently, he watched her with curious optics; Adele's own eyes were glazed over and her head tilted downwards to breathe teasing, hot gasps along his collar line. It was almost too much for Bee to take. A deep gasp left the mech's vocalizer whenever she started a new line of soft kisses on one side of his face that traveled downwards around his neck. All he could do was run his digits through her chestnut brown hair and stare dumbfounded as she kissed, nipped, and suckled at already over-sensitized protoarmor.

Since the first small moan had left Bumblebee's vocals, Adele had decided that she loved to hear the young mech call out in bliss. She couldn't help but smile as she practically worshipped the scars that ran from his lip plates to the malleable metal skin just along his neck. For so long she'd wanted to caress him like this and show him that she loved every aspect he held, even his flaws. His body trembled beneath hers and goose bumps ran up along her pale skin when the deep rumbling in his chest became louder. The tame fire that burned in the pit of her stomach grew to an almost unbearable heat and then she felt the tips of her breasts become taut and hard. Her lips trembled now too, but they continued to travel downwards until they met with the largest of scars that lay at the base of his throat, where his verbal spirit had literally been ripped from him. Not for the first time did she question how someone could ever brave harming a male so incredibly kind, so stunning, so… _perfect_.

Her tongue laved appreciatively there for at least a good five minutes and then Adele pressed a searing kiss in the very center.

"_Adele…_" A strained tone left the mech's vocalizer.

"Yes, my love…?" The new designation sounded more than right running across her lips.

"_Adele, I… I can't even think straight._"

"Good," she smiled. "I don't want you to think. I want you to _feel_."

She stroked light fingers over the thick scar and lifted her head to touch eyes with him. He gazed back at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Their lips met again, softly, and then Adele's eyes shot open in surprise when she was swiftly rolled onto her back.

It was all Bumblebee could do to keep his spark from leaping out of his chest. Nevertheless, he took the opportunity to tip control in his favor whenever the small female reached up to lock lip components with him again. He'd promised himself that he would be the one to lead things out tonight; he didn't intend to be distracted a second time. The entire expanse of his frame was sensitive to the touch and he was aware of a new continuous stream of lubricant that wouldn't stop flowing from the tip of his interface.

Bumblebee didn't dare pull his optics away from her. With Adele spread out before him, features flushed, he couldn't have named any point in his life when he'd felt more welcome and accepted. As gently as he could, the mech reached out with large metallic digits to dust gentle touches around her exposed collar bone and then lower, where the thick towel was gathered to hold just atop her breasts. A surge of dominance rushed through him; while Bumblebee held the brunette's gaze, he slowly parted the towel from her form and then tossed it over the side of the bed. When he finally ran his blue optics over her figure, his lip plates fell open and a deep ex-vent escaped him. She was absolutely breathtaking. A curvy frame lay before him with full breasts. Her puffy, rose colored nipples had already risen in anticipation of him and his glossa ached to caress those swollen buds.

"_So beautiful…_"

Before she could even breathe a word, he was bending over her and gliding his glossa between those generous mounds. Immediately, a deep gasp escaped her. His hands ran over her shoulders in gentle strokes, working the tension from her body before gliding further down to massage said breasts. It wasn't long before the anticipation ate away at him and he found himself circling one swollen mound with his hot mouth, glossa flicking out to tease at a taut tip. He was intoxicated by what he saw, the sounds she produced, and especially the exhilarating scent she put off in her arousal. Skin so smooth, so soft, and so warm ran beneath his hands. He _must_ have been dreaming… but her cries of pleasure proved him wrong. Within a minute or so, Bumblebee was moving from the first breast to its twin. Rounded denta quested outwards from between parted lip components to tug softly at a second rosebud.

She'd never expected him to take so much initiative, but as Adele laid back and let her Cybertronian lover take the lead, it was hard to do anything but moan and offer small words of encouragement. If it wasn't for the fact that he trembled just slightly, Adele would have guessed that he'd lied about his virgin status. As he continued his administrations, she reached out with a light touch and ran her hands across the expanse of his back. Beneath the main armor, he held more similarities to a human male than most would have predicted. Compliant metal armor and thick cables pulled together to form what appeared to be muscle and sinew in several areas. For so long she'd loathed the feel of metal skin running along her own, but with him… it was no longer a matter of tolerance, but one of reverence.

Before it could even register at the front of her mind, his chaste lips were traveling even further down the front of her body. Bumblebee's skilled glossa traced over her ribcage, stomach, and then paused briefly to lip curiously at her bellybutton. When two large hands gently pried her legs apart, she couldn't help but tremble in slight embarrassment. Without even glancing downwards, Adele knew that she was already wetter than she could ever remember being in all her life. She could feel the hot air from his vents dusting over her wet sex and she shook in expectancy. Bumblebee's large hands stroked over the insides of her thighs and she watched him gaze briefly at her wet nether lips before connecting his eyes with hers again.

"_I didn't realize that you wanted me so much. …Wanted me as much as much as I wanted you," _he spoke in slight awe. "_**No one**__ has ever wanted me in this way before._"

Adele couldn't help but narrow her eyes in disbelief.

"The women of your race must be insane then," her forefinger ran just beneath his chin, "to turn down someone as perfect as you. They had their chance. I won't share you with _anyone_."

The words she spoke made his spark ache and his interface cry out for release. The small female was so aroused; the lubricant that flowed from her sweet sex coated the inside of her thighs. Instinctively, he ran a digit between the lips of her sex from the entrance to the front, where he knew he would find a small instrument that would make her scream in pleasure. Unlike other human females, his Adele was free of the soft curls that would traditionally conceal one's sex. When the tip of his digit touched home at the hood of her lips, he found the sensitive, pink pearl he'd been seeking and… something else. With a tender touch, he reached forward with his free hand to part her further and then pulled the small anomaly forward. A silver hoop of steel coursed through the soft flesh there; it was a body piercing. He knew some humans had a fascination with decorating their bodies with all sorts of jewelry, but he'd never heard of a piercing as intimate as this. Further examination revealed something else and he felt his frame becoming even more heated—if that was even possible.

After a moment or two, Adele had grown uncharacteristically silent as Bumblebee prodded tenderly at her tight, wet sex. She prayed that he liked what he saw. To get a better view, the young brunette managed to prop herself up on a set of soft pillows. Her right hand now rested at the back of his helm, rubbing at tight, bunched cables. When he turned back to her with a flustered look covering his facials, it only took a second to realize that he'd found her small surprise.

"_A-Adele…_" The mech's tones and whirrs faltered slightly. "_What is this…?_"

"Nothing new," she smiled audaciously. "I've had my clit pierced for several years."

"_No_," he shook his helm slightly, "_I… I mean __**this**__."_

The brunette watched with a knowing smile as he carefully nudged the center of the loop high enough that she could see what he spoke of. Attached to the bottom of the hoop was a black, yellow, and white charm in the shape of a small bumblebee.

"Do you like it?"

"_D-Do I like it?_" He repeated in confusion.

Adele had been expecting such an adorable reaction.

"I've been wearing it for about two weeks," she admitted in a sultry voice. "It just started out as something temporary that I'd use for heated moments, but I guess you could say I've become fond of it. I'd look down, see it, and think of you only that much more when I touched myself."

He didn't have to ramble to reveal the fact that he was at a loss for words. If he were able then he would've be blushing beat red at that moment. If there was one thing she was thankful for of her old occupation, it was the fact that she'd learned how to work a heated male.

"Isn't it cute?" She grinned. "I've had you right between my legs this entire time."

"_A-Adele…_"

"You _don't_ like it?" Adele couldn't help but pout deceptively.

"_No!_" His optics widened once more. "_No, I mean… I… I… Well…_"

He looked like he'd never felt so flustered in all his life. With a small grin, she waited for his response.

"_What I mean is… I __**do**__ like it,"_ he spoke with trembling lip plates, "_a lot. I never thought you could be any more beautiful than what you already are. But… But you didn't have to go to all this trouble just to make me happy_."

"Didn't you hear me? I said it pleases me to wear it."

The look the young mech gave her in that moment spoke a thousand words; he didn't entirely believe her. To assure him otherwise, Adele reached out a hand to run over the old autobot brand at the center of his chest.

"It's like this here," she traced the red symbol lovingly. "I wear it by choice. I _want_ to be marked as yours in every way possible."

"_You… You mean that?_"

"I do." She nodded her head. "And I think you like it even more than what you're letting on."

He shied away just slightly, but she sat up and pulled herself between his legs.

"Admit it," she grinned. "You think it's downright sexy. You think it's the hottest thing you've ever seen—to find a little memento of yourself in the hot, wet folds of my pussy."

"_I… I… I…_"

Her arms were now laced around the mech's shoulders and neck; she pulled herself close to where her full breasts pressed into his broad chest. With a knowing smirk, Adele leaned in close.

"You, you, you _what?_"

Again, he didn't know what to say. She was starting to see a pattern; apparently Bumblebee wasn't so good with dirty talk.

"Come on," she pried once more. "Be honest. You don't think it's just _beautiful_, you think it's sexy."

"_Well, I…_"

"_Come on_, you can say it."

"_Adele...!_" He hummed in slight discomfort.

"Oh, alright, I'll leave you alone," she conceded. "But in return…" Her voice faded off and during this moment of distraction, she managed to push the large male backwards against the berth again. "…I get to see what _you've _been hiding from _me_."

Bumblebee was flat on his back before it even registered in his processor. Then, Adele's treacherous hands were roaming over the entirety of his frame. Soft kisses trailed from just over his spark chamber to his abdominals and then circled tenderly along the transformation seams around his thighs. Immediately, his vents kicked into high gear whenever a single delicate finger ran from the base of his interface to the very tip. His mouth opened wide in a silent cry. The sensation of it all was almost too much for him to take.

She'd never met a male so ideal… and it appeared that he _had_ been hiding a few things from her if the long, thick cock that stood erect at the front of her gaze was any indication. A lot of Cybertronians were known to be well endowed—sometimes to the point of discomfort for their female friends—but Bumblebee never ceased to please. The young mech was probably about seven and a half inches long—a bit above average—but it was his circumference that really made the brunette lick her lips impatiently; he was thicker than the span of her wrist. A deep silver tone covered the main expanse of his length with a head that gradually grew to a darker gray. She smiled as she traced a pair of small, yellow pinstripes running down the sides and around the tip in a sort of representation of his name. A thick energon vein glowed softly as it visibly ran from the back of his base—reminiscent of where his testicles might be, were he human—until it gradually faded out of sight. She knew that all male Cybertronians had this piece of anatomy, but had never seen a stratum glow such a beautiful light blue, like the energon that coursed through his thick length.

"Is my Bumblebee spilling honey for _me_?" She couldn't help but grin as she switched to stroking him with two digits.

The amount of lubricant he'd spilled in her name actually sent a chill up her spine. Even a single glance downward revealed the fact that the insides of his thighs were even wetter than hers. A thick stream of silvery transfluid with a blue after shine dripped from the very tip down the back along his vein. The sheets just beneath were practically soaked; no one had ever gotten themself worked up so thoroughly in anticipation of her. This was another slight difference between the two species. Unlike humans, it was the males among the Cybertronian race who produced the natural lubrication for sex—not females. When she'd first learned of this, Adele had found it strange, but now it just made her long that much more.

Her thumb dipped in and ran a thick line through the lubricant to the large head, where she teased him with lazy, circular caressed. The brunette bent down low and kissed Bumblebee deeply as she continued her administrations.

"I think you'll find that I want you even more than you want me."

A small series of tones in the form of a laugh parted from his metallic lips.

"_I don't know about that…_"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She lingered again and added more pressure into her administrations. His tones hitched momentarily.

"_J-Just means I've wanted you longer._"

"…We'll see about that."

Her hand reached forward to encompass his full length; it was a challenge to get the tips of her fingers to meet. Slowly, she stroked him from top to bottom in an even rhythm. Not once did their gazes part. Within a few moments her pace picked up and she saw his hands reach out to fist the sheets as nonsensical, short, high-pitched notes parted from him. The brunette could only imagine how fantastic he would feel inside of her, especially now that he was well-lubed in his own arousal. When she fisted him a little harder and increased the pace a second time, his head shot up off the bed and a deep ex-vent escaped him. A large hand now lingered at her waist for leverage.

"Do you like that, my love?"

His optics were practically glazed over. He offered no reply. When she finally picked up the tempo once again, he instantly turned into a moaning, hot mess. Curiously, the head of his interface started to gradually turn from a deep gray to an onyx black. She recognized that he wouldn't last much longer. His thighs shook softly now as he endured her dangerous touch.

"You can come for me, my love. It's just the two of us here," she purred. "Nothing should make you hesitate."

For some reason, he wouldn't let go. She wanted so badly to give him release. After another few seconds of working him tirelessly, Adele bent her head and swiped the tip of her wet, pink tongue over the large bulbous head of his mechhood. Like a strike of lightning, a powerful jolt ran up Bumblebee's body so fast and intense that Adele felt it herself. Before she could even blink, he was sitting up on the bed, pulling his more intimate member away from her.

"_No, Adele!_" His eyes widened. "_Don't do that!_"

"Why not…?"

"_Because…_" He looked a bit embarrassed.

"I _want_ to taste you, Bee." She pouted and tilted her head. "Why can't I…?"

"_Adele, if you'd kept that up, I would've overloaded in a matter of seconds…_"

"Well, yeah. That's kind of what I wanted," she breathed, slightly disappointed. "I thought you liked it…?"

"_I… I did. It's just…_"

Bumblebee's lips trembled slightly. He looked sheepish all over again.

"_I'm sorry…_" He shook his head. "_It's just that… the first time…_"

His blues eyes flickered in her direction. It was enough to make her stomach turn all aflutter. In that moment, she realized that having him in every aspect was what she really wanted the first time as well. Her hand found his. Slowly, she lowered herself back on to the bed and guided him to lean just above her.

"Then take me," she whispered in his audio. "Make me yours, Bumblebee."

He gazed down at her like he still couldn't believe that this moment was even a matter of reality, but then his well-sported confidence took over. Instantly, he was on the brunette again, caressing her thighs as his mouth teased the exposed side of her neck. Biting her lip in anticipation, Adele wrapped her legs around his own shapely waist, begging for the torture to finally come to an end. When he reached down and parted her lower half from his own, she felt like screaming at him. A single, metallic digit running in soothing circles overtop her heart quieted all livid thoughts.

"_Not this way…_" He purred softly.

Large, gentle arms rolled her onto her side and he positioned himself behind her. Attentively, he guided her back to press against his chest and her head touched just beneath his chin. A light blush lit up her facials as she realized what he wanted.

"_Like __**this**__._"

All other thoughts were lost on her as he reached beneath the brunette with one hand to touch an index finger to her swollen sex, lightly flicking over her sensitive clit at a fast pace. Meanwhile, his free hand snaked up to tease at a taut nipple. All she could do was moan and gasp softly as her head shot back to lie against his warm chest. The soft hum of his vents working in overdrive, coupled with the deep purr that flowed from his chest, consumed her. Suddenly, everything felt so right—like this was how it was _always_ meant to be.

"Do it, Bee," she begged softly. "Please…"

The hand atop her breast disappeared and then reappeared at her thigh. Stroking the soft skin there, he lifted her leg into the air just slightly. A shiver ran up her spine when she felt the soft head of his length run almost deceitfully along the slit of her sex, soon sliding just briefly over the soft rosebud there. Then, the slick metallic cock retreated to her entrance. Adele's heart nearly stopped when she first felt him enter her. She was faintly aware of a deep moan leaving the young mech.

Being inside of her was like nothing he had ever experienced. His spark whirred at an unbearable pace as her tight, hot, wet channel drank him in and still demanded more. It took everything he had to keep from thrusting as fast as he could. After another shaky intake or two, he managed to slowly slide the rest of himself home and then started a deep series of kisses along the plush column of her neck. The hammering of her pulse against his sleek lips nearly threw him for a loop.

"_Oh, God… Bee!"_ She called out in gratification. "_Move…!_ _Please! Just move!_"

And then all of his restraint was gone. He started off much faster than he'd first intended, but her cries of pleasure filled his audios and erased his doubts. Every single sensor across the expanse of his frame seemed to light up in that very moment. Soft, delicate digits reached out to caress his own hands and somehow encouraged him to move faster. Soon enough, his name was a chant upon the beautiful young woman's lips and all he wanted to do was drink her in. When she turned her head over her shoulder to gaze up at him lovingly, Bumblebee found himself reaching out with parted lips to silence her whimpers. Her body nearly writhed against his. The young mech was only willing to part from her when he was sure she might pass out from loss of air, and then his smooth glossa was working miracles against her small throat again.

"More… Please, Bee, give me more!"

"_Primus…!_" His soft kisses turned into light nips as he felt his love growing even tighter around him. _"Adele, you're going to be the end of me…"_

But he couldn't deny her and within a matter of seconds his thighs were snapping deliciously against her backside as he hammered her for another five minutes. He was faintly aware of her body shuddering against his own and then a viselike grip around his interface nearly broke him. The beautiful sound of her calling out his name as she climaxed made his spark clench inside its chamber. Bumblebee could feel his interface swelling even larger as he started to approach his own overload, but he refused to let it end with only one good peak for her. Lifting the small female's leg a bit higher, he started to thrust continuously at an even deeper angle. A slick surplus of his lubrication mixing with hers pooled out from between Adele's soft thighs, only adding to the sensations they felt. His free hand, which had begun to move lazyily around her swollen nub, shot out to press firmly while moving in a fast up and down motion. Adele's small hands shook as she reached out to him for another endearing kiss.

"Bumblebee… please…!"

His lower half was already being racked with spasms as he approached the point of no return. Just before he felt the white hot fire of ecstasy take his body for the first time, he reached out one large hand to lace fingers with her. A scorching jettison of transfluid shot out from his aching member to bathe the inside of her womb and what he had left of a vocalizer nearly broke as he cried out in elation. At the same time, he was faintly aware of another thin fluid spraying against the hand that caressed her clitoris. Two more slow, deep thrusts to help her ride out her second climax and he was huddled even closer against her back, absolutely satiated. He felt complete.

Instinctively, Bumblebee's lips connected with the area between Adele's neck and shoulder, soothing his love instead of conquering her this time. Small spasms still racked the female's body and little gasps of pleasure parted from swollen, red lips. The hand that held her thigh slowly lowered the petite leg and then circled her flat stomach in a further attempt to satisfy the small female in the afterglow. But for some reason, Bumblebee couldn't persuade his other hand to part from her inflamed clit, now drawing lazy patterns there. After a little while, he could feel her heart rate slowing to a normal pace.

They laid like that for a long time, simply enjoying one another's company, until she finally spoke up.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

To hear such simple words set his mind at ease and his spark buzzing at a fast pace, but it wasn't the same feelings he'd had during their love making and it awoke something within. It _literally _felt like his emotions were tugging at the chamber to his precious life force now. Gazing down at her, he chose to ignore it; he didn't want to ruin their moment together.

He nodded his head.

"_And you make me feel complete, just lying by my side._"

A genuine grin covered her facials and then it turned playful.

"Bee, I didn't know you were the Romeo type."

"_I'd prefer it if you'd think I wasn't. What I tell you isn't empty affections._" He knew the type of person she spoke of, both amongst the humans and his own kind. They didn't care what their mates wanted in the long run and it all boiled down to using sugar coated words to get what they truly wanted from the other. "_I promise, anything I'll ever say to you will be the truth... You mean more to me than all of Cybertron. Any hope I ever had of being happy remains with you now._"

She smiled sheepishly and tried to avoid his gaze to hide deep emotions. He noticed a small amount of unshed tears lingering in the corners of her eyes.

"...No pressure, huh?"

The deepest smile so far touched at the corners of Bumblebee's lip plates and the young mech began to worship the side of her neck in another display of soft kisses accompanied by the swipe of his warm glossa. He assured her in a small chant of "I love you's" and other lingering words that his affections ran unimaginably deep. Yet, when a strong tug he'd felt earlier returned tenfold, he couldn't help but flinch.

"Is everything alright...?" She chimed in anxiously.

He waited a moment to answer, but another reaction never followed.

"_Yes... My spark chamber's been acting kind of strange. It's just because I was worked up, I'm sure._"

She hummed lightly and worked her hands over the arm that drapped her side as he continued to spoon her. The last thing he would have expected was for the small action to draw another strong jerk—directly from the center of his chest. No doubt, she felt the powerful reaction at the same time. He didn't want to part from his love, but slid his length free when she went to turn towards him.

"What's wrong?!" Her eyes widened in shock.

He would have responded, but his body was being racked with strong spasms. It didn't feel painful, but it grabbed his attention and forced him to lay flat on his back. The mech opened his mouth to reassure her that, somehow, he knew he would be fine, but his voice had disappeared.

Only when the emergency locks to his chestplates started to override did he finally understand what was happening. Before he could argue with his own systems, a small series of tones sounded and then he felt his chest heave open in one quick motion. A bright blue light now bathed the room. He watched Adele's eyes widen in confusion, but he still couldn't make himself produce any words of assurance.

"Bee, are you alright...?"

"_Y-Y-Yes..._" He managed to ex-vent shakily as embarrassment washed over him.

She watched curiously as a bright light practically flooded the dim bedroom. Then, gazing downards to the center of his chest, her brown eyes met with a sight she'd only observed a handful of times—and definitely not in intimate situations. As she bent over the young mech's chest, a soft blue sphere covered in what appeared to be small tendrils of sparking electricity stared back at her. The small entity was alive—expanding slightly to grow smaller again in a light rhthym. It was absolutely breathtaking and it reminded her of a star that had been plucked from the night sky. Almost immediately, her chest tightened.

"This..." She breathed in awe, a small finger reaching out to caress the outer casing. "This is _you_."

The tiniest of touches caused his intakes to hitch.

"_...It is_."

"I mean," her words were wistful, "this is _really_ you. Your _heart—_your _soul_..."

"_My spark, yes._"

Adele couldn't help but be entranced with the small life force and it seemed as though the interest was mutual. White tendrils reached out to try and brush against her fingers, but were pushed back by an unseen force.

"_I... I'm sorry about this. Didn't mean for it to happen. I know it's not appropriate. J-Just give me a second to c-close this up and-_"

He sat up to try and press his chestplates together, but her reaction was quicker. The brunette's hands caught his.

"Don't," she breathed, eyes trailing down to behold his spark again. "Don't hide yourself. You're beautiful."

He looked surprised—and a bit flustered again—but slowly lowered his hands.

She licked her lips in anticipation and flicked her eyes upwards, a hand still roaming along the outer casing.

"Can I...?"

"_...Yes._" The young mech ex-vented softly and nodded his head. He'd fantasized about this forbidden activity just as much as he had about interfacing.

Even Adele knew that to touch another's spark was considered more intimate than simple sex amongst his people. She'd overheard Ratchet speaking to Emma about it frequently. Being born a human and being _created _a Cybertronian were two completely different concepts. Unlike humans, the titan class were a race whose bodies were manufactured in preparation of a soul. The rudimentary bodies were known as "protoforms" and the true essence of the individual came in the form of a "spark". Protoforms could be created, but only through a very difficult process, while sparks were a true gift from Primus—the Cybertronian equivalent of God—or the Matrix of Leadership. A transformer only truly gained one's characteristics, gender, and other individualities through the introduction of one lose end to another. The spark, outside of the frame, was the determinate to what a person became after introduction because the initial frame was just simply a shell—a sort of visual reflection of what truly lay within the spark. It was an honor to even be given the privilege to set eyes on the flare of life in his chest.

The brunette hesitated for only a second before reaching out with a gentle touch to breach the small space and glide her lithe fingers over the orb of light. She was faintly aware of Bumblebee closing his optics while his mouth opened wide in gratification. The small tendrils of electricity practically shot out to meet her hand as she caressed his very core. It felt nothing like she'd expected. A soothing warmth enveloped her fingers. When Adele palmed his spark, it was weightless; a small squeeze revealed that it was almost plush, but left the same sensation that one would feel when fisting a stress ball.

"Does that feel good?"

"_You have no idea..._" He whispered softly.

Smiling, she stroked and massaged the small entity continuously. A deep purr ran through his body and she couldn't help but notice that Bumblebee was slowly becoming erect a second time. It made her want to kiss him silly, but her lips instead traveled lower to skim his spark casing.

"_A-Adele..._"

A daringly quick and chaste kiss was soon pressed to the center of his spark. When she pulled away, one stray digit continued a pattern of lazy shapes upon the captured starlight while her free hand snaked around his back to pull him closer. Their eyes met.

"Keep it open," she breathed. "I want to see _every_ part of you when we make love a second time."

His only response was to flip her over and start administrating his own affections, beginning with a tender series of kisses along the center of her chest, where her heart lay.

* * *

Bumblebee could have easily admitted that he'd never felt so at ease and satisfied in all his life before the passing night. He finally had a female, one whom he considered to be his mate and intended to make so in the near future—someone to look to for support and unconditional love. Both he and Adele had fallen asleep after several rounds of interface and he'd originally thought he couldn't have been awoken by anything, but the most basic of sounds managed to do just that. The night was deep and it was supposed to have been incredibly cold outside, but the young mech felt utterly warm and toasty beneath thick blankets with Adele. A small smile crossed his features when he realized that the young brunette had managed to somehow slip from his grasp while in recharge. Silently, he reached out to the other side of the berth to find his beloved, but... his hand met with warm and, yet, barren bed sheets. His optics widened in disbelief.

Out in front of the berth, he heard the same sound that had awoken him from his deep recharge. This time, he was able to recognize it as a set of coughs accompanied by raspy wheezing. Immediately, he was up and on his peds. When he reached the bathroom door, it slid back to reveal his female bent over the sink with tears running down her cheeks. Her face was burning red and her eyes were wide; it was hard for the brunette to even breathe between gagging and calling out in high pitched squeals.

"_Adele!_" He held her from behind. "_Adele, what's wrong?!_"

"Make it stop!"

Her body was hot to the touch as she shook violently and her knees nearly buckled beneath her. Before he could offer more support, she ripped herself from his hold and sped towards the shower. A deep retching rose up in her throat as her back arched.

"_Adele!_"

"Make it stop, Bee! _It burns!_" She managed to gasp in broken pieces. "It's _killing_ me!"

He was nearly trembling in fear.

"_What burns?! What's hurting you, Adele?!_"

There was no reply. Instantly, she was leaning over the drain and he watched in fear as she retched a second time and purged all fuel that filled her tanks. When there was nothing left to vomit, she was instantly clawing at her arms and trying to suppress further screams. Soon, those same hands traveled upwards to hold her head. A chill ran through Bumblebee's frame when he watched Adele draw blood from her temple with small, sharp nails. All he could think to do was forcibly hold her back and cradle her to his chest.

"Make it stop! _Make it stop!_"

Bumblebee didn't know what to do.


End file.
